historia de un amor roto
by marthar
Summary: aquí les dejo la historia de una amor roto, y como ese amor puede volver a renacer como la primera
1. Chapter 1

Historia de una separación

Aquí les dejo la historia de un amor roto y como ese amor es capaz de superar todas la

Capitulo I ( en el cielo )

Era la semana número cinco que Castle se encontraba fuera de su casa por el estreno de su nuevo libro.

El no veía la hora de volver a su casa extrañaba a Kate, él extrañaba a su familia.

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que había empezado la firma de libros en una de las librerías más importantes de Chicago. Luego de hacer y decir las cosas que habitualmente decía a una de las tantas fans, se acomodo la espalda tirándose hacia atrás. Busco con la mirada a Paula que se encontraba a unos metros

- necesito un descanso - soltó el escritor levantándose

- Richard para dónde vas vamos mira la fila que hay –

Castle que ya se encontraba cansado detener a Paula detrás de él la miro seriamente

- mira ya te dije que cada tanto necesito algo de descanso además ya te dije que estas cosas hay que hacerlas acotadas yo no puedo estar aquí diez horas si a ti se te da la gana-

Antes de que su publicita pudiera decir algo se fue hacia donde se encontraba el baño y se encerró para tener algo de tranquilidad, de su bolsillo saco su móvil donde había varios mensajes de Whats App, eran fotos de Kate junto con los niños marco el numero uno de su móvil y tras dos llamados ella atendió

- hola escritor dime que no te escapaste de la presentación –

El negó con la cabeza y soltó una leve sonrisa - hola amor te juro que ganas no me faltan de hacerlo ¿ como estas? ¿ como están los niños? -

- bien estamos ahora estoy en clase de danza de Chloe y Allan esta con papá-

- espera, espera - dijo Kate - que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-

- hola papito -

Al escuchar la voz de su pequeña al escritor se le derritió el corazón - hola mi princesita, como estas que tal danza -

- bien, papí te extraño -

Castle se mordió el labio y tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no llorar - yo también te extraño mucho mi amor, me das con mamá-

- adiós papito—

- adiós amor—

Kate tomo el teléfono sabiendo que las palabras de su pequeña lo desarmaban por completo - como estas –

- bien, bien esta noche cuando termine esto tomare un avión iré a verlos no soporto un minuto más sin ustedes -

Kate se mordió el labio - no Castle sigue con tu gira ya falta poco para terminar –

Castle comenzó a caminar nervioso por el baño – Kate en los últimos meses los he vista como mucho cinco días, se acabo hoy mismo vuelvo a casa -

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación - Richard vamos la gente te espera -

- ya voy grito - soltó el - mira Kate lo hare y se cabo ahora debo irme porque Paula me está enloqueciendo –

- bueno pero si no puedes no hay problema –

- te amo Kate—

- y yo a ti –

El escritor corto conversación guardo su móvil en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta donde al otro lado se encontraba una Paula enfurecida, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada el escritor tomo el control de la conversación

- Paula esta noche me vuelvo a Nueva York quiero pasar el fin de semana con mi familia asique me consigues una plaza en un avión o consígueme uno privado –

Ante el requerimiento del escritor Paula se paro – mira Richard aun falta dos semanas de gira no puedes hacerme esto, además ya te arregle para que en el fin de semana te presentes en un par de eventos de caridad -

Castle que odiaba que aquella mujer lo manejara como un títere aspiro profundo y con todo la calma de la que fue capaz - mira Paula hace cinco semana que no veo ni Kate ni a los niños necesito verlos, quiero verlos, y por lo que hayas arreglado en los fin de semana que se supone que son para que yo descanse ese es tu problema termino aquí voy al hotel por mis cosas y luego derecho al aeropuerto -

Antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada Castle se dio vuelta y se fue hacia donde se encontraba la mesa para seguir con la firma.

- hola mi nombre es Ruddy y amo cada uno de tus libros – soltó una mujer alta rubia que usaba un vestido tan pequeño y ajustado que Rick estuvo a punto de preguntarle donde lo había comprado porque seguro que a Chloe le hubiera quedado de lo mas mono, pero prefirió evitarse el problema

Castle que ya se había acostumbrado ase tipo de mujeres levanto su rostro y vio a la mujer

- bueno gracias Ruddy – extendió su mano para tomar el libro, al abrirlo el mismo contenía un papel con el teléfono de ella con el nombre. Mientras el escritor dedicaba el libro la mujer se apoyo con sus manos sobre la mesa dejando justo a la vista del escritor dos grandes pechos

- eso es para ti llámame y si quieres te mostrare la ciudad. Conozco un par de sitios para comer que son increíbles –

Castle que estaba algo incomodo por la situación se tiro levemente para atrás y con su clásica sonrisa de ganadora, tomo el papel y se puso a jugar con el entre sus manos

– bueno no te puedo asegurar que te llamare pero lo tendré en cuenta –

La mujer tomo su libro y se alejo, Castle dibujo una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza pensando que en otro momento de su vida se hubiera llevado a esa rubia directo al hotel, pero las cosas habían cambiado en su vida. Ahora era padre de familia y estaba con la mujer de sus sueños y le vino una imagen de cómo reaccionaría Kate si viera a como esa mujer se le regalaba y se movió sintiendo un escalofrió.

Cuanto termino la presentación y mientras caminaba con Paula saco del bolsillo un montón de papeles y tarjetas personales.

- toma esto tíralo por ahí- soltó entregándole el montón de papeles

Paula los tomo – que quieres que haga con todo esto -

Castle se encogió de hombros - tíralos, quémalos, pero lejos de donde pueda mezclase con mis cosas si Kate lo viera no quiera imaginar que es lo que me haría -

Paula frunció el seño - ¿me puedes decir qué demonios te hizo esa mujer?-

Castle se paró en seco y se puso frente a ella - amarme, amarme por lo que soy, amarme sin medidas Paula eso es lo que hizo ella – dibujo una enorme sonrisa

-ahora me voy a buscar mis cosas y me iré para el aeropuerto donde descarto que tienes todo arreglado para que viaje – y se alejo de la mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II La vida cotidiana

En la ciudad de Nueva York eran poco mas de las ocho de la noche y Kate luchaba con sus dos pequeñas fieras de cuatro años para que se sentaran a cenar.

- no se los digo más Allan Richard y Chleo Martha Rodgers Beckett o se sientan y termina la cena o llamare a su padre y ya verán -

Ambos niños se miraron y dejaron de saltar de un sofá al otro y se dirigieron a la mesa donde se sentaron de mala gana junto a su madre y a la abuela Martha que vivía con ellos.

La cena trascurría normalmente cuando la puerta de la gran casa a la que se había mudado, poco antes de que nacieran se abrió y se escucho un grito.

- PAPÁ ESTA EN CASA- mientras dejaba caer el equipaje en la puerta.

Ambos niños abrieron bien grandes los ojos y a al mismo tiempo gritaron - PAPAAAA - y salieron corriendo.

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se levanto para salir a buscar a su amado. Cuando llego a su encuentro Castle se encontraba de rodillas abrazando a su gemelos.

- hey volviste chico escritor - dijo mientras se apoyaba contra el marca de la puerta

Al ver a su musa el escritor dibujo una enorme sonrisa soltó a sus hijos y se puso de pie, dio un par de pasos para llegar a ella.

- mmmm detective - y ambos se fundieron en un gran beso. Mientras ambos se perdían uno en la boca del otro, los pequeños se miraron y al unisonó soltaron entre risas - guayy que asco - soltaron los gemelos riendo y dando pequeños brincos

Sin separarse los adultos sonrieron

- terminen la cena - soltó Kate dentro de la boca de su marido y levantando la mano para que se dirigieran a la mesa, cuando los adultos quedaron solos se separaron y apoyaron frente contra frente.

- mmmmm, detective parece que me extrañaste - y deslizo sus manos a la parte baja de la cintura de ella.

Kate se mordió el labio - mucho, mucho—y volvió a besarle

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la mesa donde los niños estaban terminando la cena, el se sentó junto a su mujer.

Cuando la cena termino Martha se despidió y se fue hacia a su habitación dejando a su hijo para que pueda disfrutar de su familia.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en unos de los grandes sofás de cuero de la sala donde acostumbraban a ver películas abrazados.

A mediados de la película ambos miraban a su pequeños que se habían dormidos entre, ellos sonrieron apagaran la tele y cada uno tomo a uno de los niños y ambos lo llevaron a sus dormitorios.

Castle apoyo a su pequeño en la cama y con mucho cuidado le coloco un pijama del hombre araña.

- papi, mañana me llevas a la tienda de comics –

Castle dibujo una sonrisa por verse reflejado en su pequeño - bueno, bueno mañana vemos—acaricio la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un beso.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con Kate - papá, hay dentro - señalo el cuarto de su hija

- hay una princesa que te está esperando para que le des el beso de las buenas noches –

Castle asistió con la cabeza él sabía perfectamente que luego de que se ausentaba algunos días los niños estaban más caprichosos. Acepto con la cabeza el pedido de su mujer , antes de que entrara en el cuarto de la pequeña Kate ,lo detuvo se acerco a él, y le dio un candente beso en los labios

- no vayas a tardar mucho porque mamá también te extraño – se dio vuelta y se fue meneando su cadera haciendo que el escritor se quedara extasiado al ver como ella se movía como una gata salvaje, se paso la mano por la boca, y rápidamente entro en el cuarto y se arrodillo junto a la cama de su pequeña

- buenos noches mi dulce princesa – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- papí no te vuelvas a ir yo te extrañe mucho -

Castle que se derretía con los comentarios de su hija dibujo una enorme sonrisa – mi amor yo también te extrañe muchísimo ahora descansa y mañana cuando te levantes jugaremos todo el día –

La niña cerro sus ojos y Castle se quedo unos minutos viendo a su hija dormir, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente - buenas noches amorcito – y dejo el cuarto de su hija.

Cuando entre en su habitación la encontró iluminaba solo por algunas velas.

- ¿ Kate?—pregunto desde la puerta del vestidor

- ya voy acuéstate – respondió ella

Castle se desvistió y se dejo solo puesto los bóxer y se tiro en la cama cerrando los ojos para descansar un momento.

- te has quedado dormido - pregunto ella subiéndose a horcajadas de él

Richard abrió los ojos y se encontró la mirada de su mujer que llevaba puesto un pequeño camisolin casi trasparente.

El se mordió el labio - mmm por dios amor estas cada día mas hermosa - y levanto su mano para tomarla por la nuca besándolo apasionada.

Ella comenzó a sentir cada vez mas fuerte la excitación de él bajo los bóxer, se separo de su boca y le lanzo una mirada cargada de deseo y muy de a poco fue bajando hacia el sur del cuerpo de su amado regando todo con suaves besos. Cuando llego a la altura de los bóxer le molestaban volvió a mirar, levanto mirada cargada de deseo y se mordió le labio, y con un rápido movimiento lo ayudo a deshacerse de él.

Cuando libero la increíble y plena erección que el escritor estaba teniendo, ella lo tomo con la mano, y comenzó a subirlas y bajarlas haciendo que él soltara un gemido de placer, cuando ya estaba bien duro, ella bajo con su boca y comenzó a saborearlo de arriba hacia abajo.

El escrito cerro sus ojos aspiro profundo y con su manos acaricio la cabeza de su mujer

- Kate, Kate, estoy apunto - y con su manos la levanto y la volteo sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella y comenzó besarle el cuello.

- mmm amor no sabes como te extrañe—soltó el peleando con el pequeño camisolin de la detective para sacárselo, volvió a besarla y subió a su boca haciéndola estallar con su lengua, se separo un poco - mmm ahora me toca a mi andar por abajo—y comenzó a bajar, cuando llego a sus pechos comenzó a succionarlos con su boca, haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido de placer, mientras se dedicaba a los pechos de ella con su mano bajo hasta la entrada comenzó acariciarla.

La respiración de ella se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. El se levanto y la miro ahora si bajo su cara hasta la entrada de ella y con su lengua, ella arqueo su espalda pidiendo mas.

Un rato después ambos se encontraba enredados uno en el cuerpo del otro, ella comenzó acariciar con su rostro el cuerpo de él – no te das una idea de lo que te extrañe, amor – y se dio vuelta, y lo beso apasionadamente.

El se quedo pensativo - sabes, estos días que estuvimos separados, estuve pensando algo –

Ella elevo la vista -hay dios cada vez que tú dices eso yo tiemblo -

Castle se acomodo para que ella lo pudiera ver a los ojos - mi amor los chicos, ya van a cumplir cinco años y creo que es hora de llamar a la cigüeña -

Ella dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se mordió el labio – Castle, no crees que ya con dos esta bien- se acerco a él y le dio un beso – las dos pequeños Castle que duermen plácidamente abajo ya me dan suficiente trabajo –

Castle volvió a besarla - amor cuando nacieron los niños yo estuve por completo contigo durante el primer año de ellos – dijo esto bajando la mirada

- Castle mírame por favor, tu sabes lo mal de lo que la pase con el embarazo de los gemelos-

Castle se acerco mas a ella - KIKI—( como le decía el en la intimidad) - lo dices como que tu hubieras sido una tortura el embarazo de nuestros bebés - soltó con algo de melancolía

Ella se movio para sentarse sobre él - no todo lo contrario mi amor, es que me imagino embarazada de dos otra ves y la verdad no creo que pueda -

El le dio un beso – amor te amo y yo me muero por tener una pequeña Beckett, con tus ojos y que me mire igual que tu lo haces-

Ella sabia que esa batalla la tenia perdida, le dio un cálido beso entre los labios – mira déjamelo pensar unos días, y te doy mi contestación - beso cálidamente los labios de él - mientras tanto podríamos ir practicando -

El escritor dibujo una enorme sonrisa y beso a su mujer acostándola con su cuerpo.

- papá, mamá, papá, mamá—gritaban los niños mientras saltaban en la cama.

- mmm y tu quieres otro- soltó Kate acomodándose en la cama.

- hey chicos no salten o nos van a lasti… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase su hija aterrizo sobre uno de sus testículos haciendo que el pobre de Castle pegara un grito de dolor.

La niña se quedo estática miro a su padre doblándose del dolor

Kate estaba que estaba con los ojos cerrados ante el grito de su marido abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama y miro a su marido.

- bueno creo que la idea de otro va quedar aplazada—

Kate miro a sus dos hijos - niños cuantas beses les he dicho que no salten en la cama cuando, estamos nosotros, miren hay lastimado a papá—

La niña dibujo una casa triste y se acerco a su papá - papí te lastime -

Castle reboleo los ojos - si, si, pero si me das un beso se me pasa -

La niña abrazo a su padre y le dio un sonoro beso haciendo que su padre dibujara una enorme sonrisa.

- bueno ahora vayan, a bajo que ahora mamá y yo bajamos y desayunamos - ambos niños, bajaron la escalera.

Mientras Kate se ponía su pantalón de Chantal y miro a su marido – Sabes seria bueno que cuando yo reto a nuestros hijos me apoyes sabes –

Castle que miro intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿de que hablas? ¿ que pasa?-

Kate se dio vuelta para mirarlo – de que hablo, en lugar de decirles que no salten tu solo arreglas las cosas con que te den un simple beso, un día de estos nos van a lastimar enserio – y antes de que él pudiera contestar ella se puso su zapatillas de andar por casa y salió de la enorme habitación.

Castle que se encontraba, aun dormido sacudió la cabeza y se termino de poner el pijama y bajo para encontrar a Kate preparando el desayuno, mientras sus pequeños veían en la tele dibujos animados.

- chicos el desayuno esta listo – Kate mientras acomodaba las un plato con tortitas en la mesa.

Castle estaba preparando dos cafés y vio como el mal humor de su mujer comenzaba a subir y decidió intervenir, acercándose a sus hijos tomo el mando a distancia y apago la televisión

- chicos cuando mamá dice algo hay que hacerlo se sientan a desayunar ahora mismo –

Y ambos niños se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa.

- bueno que quieren hacer hoy - pregunto Castle mientras comían uno de sus tortitas

Aun masticando su cereales rojos del hombre araña - tenemos que ir a la tienda de comics -

- no que tienda de comics- soltó la niña - yo quiero ir al refugio de animales además mamá me dijo que hoy íbamos a comprar zapatos -

Castle miraba atentamente la conversación de su hijos – bueno ya veremos como hacemos todo—

- Allan no hables con la boca llena, y hoy iremos todos al centro comercial, tu también necesitas zapatillas nuevas, y algo de ropa nueva que para variar no tenga superhéroes - soltó Kate mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

- noo mamá no quiero ir de compras - Kate, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y ni siquiera contesto.

Castle miro a su hijo - Sabes Allan es mejor que vayamos a hacer las compras como mamá dice y en la semana vamos tu y yo a la tienda –

El niño pensó por un instante – pero vamos tu y yo solos -

Castle estaba terminado el desayuno, y asistió con la cabeza

Casi uno hora después todos estaba listo para salir. Castle acomodo a sus hijos en sus asientos de atrás, y cuando fue abrirle la puerta a ella, la cerro arrinconándola contra el auto

- sigues enojada conmigo –

Ella desvió la mirada - Castle es que estoy harta ser yo la bruja y tu es el bueno, además estas semanas que tu no estuviste entre el trabajo y los niños fue agotador -

Castle le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - bueno prometo ser menos niño y por si estas cansada podemos irnos unos días solo sin los niños –

ella negó con la cabeza – cuando la semana que viene te vas otra vez toda la semana -

El tomo la cara de ella – podemos hacer esto vienes conmigo o dame diez días y que termino con la promoción del libro y nos vamos solos a los hamptons-

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza – y con ellos que hacemos -señalo con la cabeza dentro del auto – no podemos dejarlos solo con tu madre y mi padre esta de viaje hasta el mes que viene –

- hablare con Alexis le diré que ella se venga aquí mientras estemos fuera -

Cuando Kate estaba por responder desde adentro del auto la niña grito - mamá Alan me está molestando –

Ambos suspiraron resignados - después seguimos – dijo él dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Mientras viajaban al centro comercial, el matrimonio fue hablando de lo que debían hacer durante el día mientras que los niños iban entretenidos viendo una película en el DVD portátil que tenían en el auto.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Castle bajo a los niños del auto y tomo a los pequeños de la mano y siguió a Kate hacia dentro del lugar.

- bueno primero quiero que vemos los de los zapatos y las mallas para balet de Chleo, luego podemos comer algo y luego vemos lo Allan –

Castle asistió con la cabeza - como digas -

Ella sonrío, se acerco a él y le dio un beso – no te pases que todavía no estas salvado –

Y tomo la mano de su hija para adelantarse.

Mientras su mujer y su hija estaban haciendo algunas comprar Castle decidió a ir a dar un vuelta con su hijo llevándole a la juguetería, por un rato ambos se quedaron jugando con una pista para autos que había instalado en medio del local.

- papá podemos comprar una así para nosotros –

Castle se quedo mirando algunos de los modelos que había expuesto - bueno podemos comprarnos una pequeña después de todos podemos ponerla en el salón de juegos –

Entre ambos eligieron una pista. Luego de pagarla volvieron a juntarse con las mujeres.

- mira mi amor Allan y yo te compramos un regalo - y le entrego a la niña una bolsa que contenía una muñeca.

- gracias papito me encanta –

Kate negó con la cabeza – ves tu sigue mal criándolo –

Castle rodeo la cintura de ello con su brazo – si quieres yo te mal crio a ti también -

Ella devolvió el beso - eso lo podemos ver después - tomo la mano de su amado

-Vamos a comer que tengo un hambre increíble -

Castle tomo las bolsas de la mano de su mujer – voy hasta el automóvil para dejar esto y luego me reúno con ustedes - miro a su pequeño - Ali me acompañas -

El niño asistió con la cabeza y se paro junto a su padre

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba estacionada la impresionante camioneta BMW X6 color negro, el escritor abrió la puerta trasera comenzó aguardar las bolsas, cuando su niño se subió en la puerta del baúl

- papá puedo hacerte una pregunta-

Castle miro a su hijo - por supuesto dime Ali –

- es lindo besar mujeres -

Castle que desde el momento que se entero hace cuatro años que uno de sus hijos ere un varón estaba esperando tener este tipo de conversación, dibujo una enorme sonrisa

- bueno se siente increíble besar a una mujer, y mucho mas cuando estas enamorado-

- que se puede besar si no estás enamorado -

Castle soltó una risita - bueno si se pudo besar uno cuando no estás enamorado -

- y tu estas enamorado de mamá -

Castle se sentó junto a su hijo y lo abrazo - por supuesto que yo amo muchísimo a tu mamá –

- por eso el das besos todo el tiempo -

Castle soltó una enorme carcajada - bueno si se puedo decir que si -

Su hijo lo miro con una de esas miradas que sabia que eran de él - tienes algo mas que consultarme-

El niño pensó por un momento – no ahora no -

Richard ayudo a su hijo - bueno vamos porque seguro mamá y Chleo ya están con la comida esperando -

Castle tomo la mano de su hijo y comenzó a caminar, cuando un mini cooper, le paso por delante de ellos a todo velocidad

- heh HIJO DE PUTA CUIDADO- grito el escritor cuando el auto se alejaba a todo velocidad

- has visto con ha pasado - y miro a su hijo que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos

- papá has dicho una mala palabra -

Cuando Castle se dio cuenta de lo dicho, se agacho y miro se puso frente a su hijo

- tienes razón, esas cosas no se dicen si - y decidió que era mas seguro recorrer el parking con su hijo en sus brazos, lo alzo y camino al encuentro de su mujer e hija.


	3. capitulo 3 celos

Cuando llegaron al patio de comidas las dos se encontraban sentada en una mesa, donde Chloe ya disfrutaba de una porción de pizza.

- mmm pero que bien se ve - soltó el escritor dándole un beso a su hija en la cabeza y sentándose junto a su mujer.

Cuando terminaron de disfrutar una pizza de queso, Kate miro a su familia - bueno quien quiere postre –

- yo quiero tarta de chocolate - dijo Castle mientras tomaba su bebida - yo quiero de banana – soltó Ali mientras se acomodaba mejor

- y tu mi amor que quieres - pregunto kata tomando la mano de su pequeña

- yo no quiero nada -

- bueno entonces tarta de chocolate, banana y manzana para mí - soltó Kate mientras se ponía de pie.

- no, no quédate yo iré- dijo Castle levantándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Richard llego al puesto donde vendían las tartas y mientras esperaba el turno para ser atendido le hacía toda cada de morisquetas a su hijos que a los hacia reír

- Richard Castle—dijo una voz que hizo que se diera vuelta, era de una mujer rubia altamente llamativa que llevaba un pequeño vestido rojo

Castle miro de arriba abajo a la mujer que se le paro a escasos centímetros.

Richard abrió grandes los ojos - hola—

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla - como no te acuerdas de mí -

El escritor comenzó asentirse cada vez más nervioso por la proximidad de esa mujer sabiendo que Kate se encontraba a escasos metros y lo que ello se significaría

- acaso no te acuerdas de mí -

- lo, lo siento no tengo tanta buena memoria –

- soy Ruddy, nos conocimos en la firma de libros en Chicago –

A lo lejos Kate que se encontraba hablando con sus pequeños, estaba viendo la situación, comenzaba ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Ya que a lo largo de los años de estar con él nunca había podido superar que él fuera, el objeto de deseo de otras mujeres que no sean ella, pero el colmo fue cuando la mujer acaricio las solapas de la cazadora de la cazadora.

Kate bajo a su hija de su piernas y la sentó en una silla – voy a buscar a papá ustedes dos se quedan sentados aquí y no se muevan –

Kate camino a todo prisa hacia donde se encontraba a él – Richard mi amor donde están los postes de nuestros niños - soltó Kate acercándose a su marido y tomándolo del brazo para marcar su territorio, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- acaso no me vas a presentar –

- oho ella es, es -

- lo siento no me acuerdo su nombre - dijo él

- Ruddy -

- eso ella es Ruddy y le firme uno de sus libros en Boston -

- Chicago - corrigió ella

- eso Chicago- soltó el algo incomodo por la situación.

- ha que bien yo soy Kate la mujer - dijo estirando la mano

La mujer miro de arriba abajo a la detective, con una mirada de menosprecio.

- bueno Rick espero que nos volvamos a haber - soltó la rubia acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, y dándose vuelta para alejarse de la pareja.

Kate se dio vuelta enfurecida - pero qué demonios se significa esto –

Castle vio la mirada de Kate sabiendo lo que se le venía encima - no tengo la menor idea Kate te juro que no me acuerdo de ella tu sabes la cantidad de personas que saludo cada vez que tengo un firma de libros -

- claro y se supone que tengo que creerte que ella estuvo contigo en una firma de libros en Chicago y ahora te la encuentra en un centro comercial en pleno Nueva York -

Castle que odiaba pelear intento abrazarla sin existo – mira amor hace mucho tiempo que dejaron te interesarme las fans y que solo me interesa una detective en particular por favor -

Kate tomo la bandeja donde estaban los pasteles y lo miro fijamente - por tu bien Castle que solo sea eso por ya sabes que tu eres solamente mío – y antes de que pudiera responder ella se alejo de él.

Cuando terminaron de comer el postre se dirigieron hacer las compras para Allan.

- mamá a mí me gusta esa camiseta aquella del hombre araña - soltó el niño mientras su madre le probaba una camisa a cuadros verde y azul que resaltaban sus ojos.

- vamos Alli tienes que tener algo más formal ponerte –

- Kate yo me voy a dar una vuelta con Chleo para que no se aburra-

Ella se dio vuelta mientras peleaba con su hijo para que este se probara la ropa

- en lugar de irte por ahí por no vienes y me ayudas con tu hijo –

Castle sabía que a un a Kate le duraba el ataque de celos por la rubia.

- Haber campeón que pasa con las cosas que te ha elegido mamá son muy lindas –

- papá no tiene nada de comics –

Castle se sentó en el suelo junto a su hijo, y antes de hablar con el miro a Kate,

- me dejas un poco con él solo –

Kate se levanto y se fue en busca de su hija

- mira Alli, si bien, se que ti te gusta usar las camisetas de tus héroes, también debes tener camisas que puedas usar cuando vamos algún lado, como avistar al abuelo o como cuando vamos a buscar a mamá al trabajo -

Allan miro pensativo a su padre – pero porque mamá quiere que tenga que usar estas cosas –

- porque tenemos varios eventos que no puedes usar camisetas del hombre araña, ni de Batman, ni de stars wars, si quieres podemos buscar algunas camisas así como las que uso yo –

El niño acepto con la cabeza y Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa - bien deja que tu mamá te ayude con los vaqueros y que yo voy por una camisas – se levanto y busco a su mujer con la mirada, cuando ella se acerco a el

- bueno pruébale los vaqueros que yo voy por unas camisas como las mías – Kate aspiro profundo, como podía ser que después de tantos años seguía despertando sentimientos tan profundos en ella, había veces que quería matarlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de comérselo a besos cuando el solucionaba las cosas con sus hijos así de fácil.

Media hora más tarde habían terminado las copras y Castle ofreció comprar un helado para toda la familia y así poder descansar

Cuando la niña termino su helado de fresa igual al de su madre esta se paro y se acerco a su padre – papito podemos ir a los juego—y levanto el dedo señalando un lugar de juegos electrónicos

Castle miro a Kate quien miro su reloj bueno

-Supongo que podemos ir por un rato-

- porque no te quedas descansando yo me llevo a las fieras -

Kate dibujo una sonrisa y acepto gustosamente – bueno me puedo quedar aquí iré al kiosco de revista a buscar la como –

El levanto la mano - yo la traigo – y el escritor salió casi corriendo a buscarla.

Unos minutos después el volvió con varias revista en la mano – aquí te traje una par de revista para que no te aburras mientras nosotros nos divertimos –

Y tomo a sus dos pequeños y se los llevo para que su mujer este tranquila.

Casi una hora y media después Castle volvió a la mesa donde se encontraba ella

- mami, mami mira lo que papá gano para mi - su hija traía una muñeca Kytty entre sus brazos mientras que Allan tria un par de autos.

- pero que lindo lo que ha ganado su papá para ustedes -

Cuando Castle llego a la mesa - bueno que les parece si nos vamos que ya es muy tarde – Kate asistió con la cabeza y tomo las bolsas de compras

- papi me haces upa que estoy cansada –

Castle tomo a su hija entre sus brazos mientras Kate tomo la mano de su hijo. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el auto, la niña ya se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado el acomodo en su silla y luego lo hizo que su hijo.

Cuando se acomodo en su asiento vio como su esposa ni siquiera le prestaba atención, arranco la camioneta y se dirigió hacia su casa. En una parada de un semáforo Castle acaricio la pierna de Kate - donde estas detective -

Ella lo miro -nada es que estoy un poco cansada-

El resto del viaje continuo en silencio – cuando llegaron a la casa Kate y el pequeño Allan se ocuparon de las bolsas mientras Castle tomaba a la niña que seguía dormida.

- déjala en el sofá en un rato esta la comida y se la llevas a la cama no se levantara para cenar -

El apoyo a su hija con mucho cuidado en el sofá y le dio un pequeño beso.

- papá armamos la pista - soltó Allan junto a su padre

Castle vio que Kate estaba en la cocina comenzando hacer la cena, y decidió ayudarla porque si hay algo que odiaba era que ella fuera distante con él

. —mira amor lo dejamos para más tarde ahora ve a jugar que voy a preparar la cena con mamá—

El niño asistió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Por su parte Castle camino hacia donde se encontraba ella, tomo la botella y sirvió dos copas de vino, dejo una junto a ella y con y se puso acortar vegetales en una tabla, cuando estaban cerca y ellos solo podían oír lo que decían.

- esta enojada conmigo por lo que hablamos anoche del bebé—pregunto él con cierto temor.

Ella dejo la que estaba haciendo para mirarlo - en parte es eso Rick,- trago saliva para continuar – estos ultimas semanas que tu no estuviste fueron muy difíciles para mí, la casa los niños, el trabajo, salió todas las noches de la comisaria a las ocho de la noche, y cuando llegaba los chicos estaban imposibles, para todo era lucha, la escuela, el baño, la comida, de la única manera que hacían lo que yo les pedida era si les decía que te llamaría a ti además ahora quiero que sepas que me molesto mucho lo de la mujer hoy en el centro comercial —

El escucho atentamente cada palabra - Kate, por lo de los niños ya te dicho que no debes hacer todo tu sola déjame que cuando yo este de viaje consiga quien te ayude, y por lo de la mujer del centro comercial te juro que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es esa loca, ya sabes que para mi tu eres la única –

Ella negó con la cabeza - sabes que no quiero extraños en la casa y menos que cuiden a nuestros hijos, y lo de ese mujer enserio Castle ten mas cuidado no me ha gustado nada como te ha hablado –

El bajo la cabeza resignado – entonces vamos a lo importante nada de bebés –

Ella acaricio la cara de él – Castle claro quiero otro bebé pero es que estoy un poco cansada en estos últimos meses tú has estado muy ocupada con los libros, y es que me sentido un poco sola nada mas, además la tia esa estaba buenísima y que tu estés lejos de casa con una mujer así dándote vuelta -

- Kate, para dar por terminado lo de la mujer sabes que debes en cuando alguna intenta algo, pero también sabes que jamás sucederá nada, porque no estoy en casas sabes, siempre quiero estar con ustedes pero la no tengo otra opción es mi trabajo, es bueno para mi carrera –

Kate negó con la cabeza – lo sé no te lo estoy recriminado sé que es bueno para ti además haciendo esas cosas nos das una vida increíble -

- hagamos estos—dijo Castle interrumpiendo - mañana yo me encargo de los chicos todo el día así tu puedes descansar -

Ella dibujo una sonrisa y lo abrazo – te amo, te amo- repitió una y otra vez.


	4. capitulo 4 soy tuyo

Kate giro en su gran cama y abrió los ojos, el espacio de él estaba vacío se sentó en la cama y se quedo escuchando el silencio. Bajo y camino por la casa cuando llego a la cocina encontró un plato lleno de tortitas junto con una nota

_Mi amor hay café y tienes tortitas. Descansa nosotros estamos en el parque. Si quieres nos encontramos para almorzar todos juntos _

_Te amamos R.C , AC, CC_

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa, sabiendo que él estaba tratando de que ella estuviese bien. Disfruto su desayuno con tranquilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Luego se dio una larga lucha decidió vestirse y ir en a buscar a su familia

Camino disfrutando las pocas cuadras que separaban la casa familiar del parque donde solían ir, cuando llego se quedo mirando a lo lejos. Ahí en zona de juegos estaban sus amores, por los que había luchado y los que había soñado. Ahí estaba jugando

Castle ayudaba a sus pequeños empujándolos en los columpios.

- más alto papi – pedía Chleo mientras que el pequeño Allan se mantenía bien aferrado a las cadenas, ella se fue acercando muy de apoco hasta llegar a la barda

- a ver qué es lo que quieren almorzar los Castle grito –

Los tres dibujaron una enorme sonrisa Castle automáticamente para los dos columpios y ayudo a sus hijos a bajar, los dos más pequeños corrieron hacia donde estaba su madre mientras que el escritor con pasos tranquilos camino hacia donde estas.

Luego de que Kate saludara a sus hijos el escritor se paro junto a ella – me das también uno a mi -

El resto del día la familia la paso disfrutándolo paseando por la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la casa mientras Kate preparaba la cena Castle fue a jugar con su hijos aunque siempre el insistía que lo hacía para que ella pudiera estar tranquila Kate sabía bien que él jugaba como un niño mas.

Castle se encontraba sentado con su hija sentada en las piernas, y su hijo a su lado estaba jugando con la pista nueva de autos.

- oigan chicos, les voy a pedir algo muy especial, ustedes saben que mañana debo volver a viajar y que recién volveré el Jueves y necesito que ustedes sean buenos y que la

ayuden - le explica mientras los tres miraban atentamente los autos dando vuelta

- quiero decir que se porten bien y hagan caso a mamá cuando ella les pide algo de acuerdo –

Los dos niños aceptaron con la cabeza sin pronunciar una sola palabra

-hey me están escuchando –

- si papá te escuchamos, ahora me dejas manejar el auto a mi papá- pidió chleo

El hombre pasó el mando a su hija y los dejos jugando para ir ayudar a su mujer, con la cena.

Cuando llego a la gran concina ella se encontraba de espalda y él la abrazo por detrás y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- mmm amor ya hable con ellos de cómo deben comportarse - y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Ella dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se descanso sobre su cuerpo contra la de él.

- Castle prométeme que la semana que viene va ser la última que te vayas por mucho tiempo -

- me voy mañana a primera hora y vuelvo a más tardar el jueves o el Viernes por la noche –

Luego de haber cenado todos juntos en familia y de acostar a sus hijos finalmente Castle y Kate quedaron a solas mientras se besaban y acariciaban.

- por fin estas sola para mí -

El despertó de la mesa de noche de Rick sonó que eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana él comenzaba su última semana de promoción. Ya estaba preparado para salir, y antes de salir se acerco a su mujer y le dio un tierno beso

- mmmm - soltó abriendo los ojos.

- porque estas despierto -

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa- porque me tengo ir ya llego el auto que me llevara al aeropuerto pero quiero despedirme de ti -

Kate envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cuello atrayéndole hacia ella para darle un beso cargado de pasión.

- por dios Kate estás haciendo que no me quiera ir - soltó el en la boca de ella.

Kate lo separo de ella - no, no escritor vete que no tengo ganas de ori los gritos de Paula ni siquiera por teléfono –

El se levanto se la quedo mirando ella estaba apenas cubierta con la sabana - mmm no detective como voy a estar sin ti y tu cuerpo -

Ella dibujo una sonrisa perversa - bueno te voy a dar algo para que pienses en mí - y se destapo dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Castle abrió grande la boca y se llevo las manos al pecho simulando que le va dar un ataque - hay detective usted quiere matarme - soltó en forma teatral.

Ella soltó una carcajada - lo único que espero es que te de lo suficiente para estar solito una semana -

Castle se mordió el labio y se paso la mano revolviéndose el pelo - te juro Kate, que si vuelves hacer algo así te juro que en lugar de embarazarte de gemelos te hago trillizos –

Ante los dichos del escritor ella se tamo con las sabanas escondiéndose bajo de ellas.

El soltó una carcajada - eres una cobarde detective -

- vete – le dijo ella sacando una mano de debajo de las sabanas y se despidió.

Castle bajo a planta inferior cuando se estaba disponiendo a ponerse la chaqueta

- Castle- soltó ella

Y el giro justo a tiempo para atraparla cuando ella se lanzo a sus brazos envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cuando ambos estaban bien abrazados ella mordió su labio inferior fuertemente lastimando al escritor.

- auch Kate me lastimaste - y se paso la lengua por el labio inferior sintiendo un poco de sangre.

- mejor así no podrás besar a nadie -

Después de despedirse Kate volvió a disfrutar de la cama un rato más hasta, que sus pequeñas fieras tuvieran que levantarse para ir al colegio. Cuando se metió en la cama se acostó del lado de él, necesitaba sentir su olor, necesitaba sentir su calor.


	5. capitulo 5 calma antes de la tormenta

Capitulo 5 CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

Ese Lunes, luego de un largo viaje Castle entro en la gran habitación del hotel que la editorial había reservado para él

Era una habitación que tenía un gran salón con un juego de sofás gigantes y dos habitaciones con camas gigantes cada una de ella en suite. Castle pensó que para él era demasiado y como los chicos les hubiera gustado saltar en esas camas.

Tenía un par de horas hasta la primera presentación del libro. Decidió que era mejor dormir un poco ya que la noche anterior entre que tuvo que despertarse temprano para tomar el primer avión y que había tenía una noche bien agitada con Kate.

Se quito la ropa dejando solo su bóxer y se metió en la cama

Mientras que Kate había podido dormir unas horas más, hasta que tuvo que levantarse para llevar a sus hijos al colegio y trabajar.

Luego de ocuparse de sus pequeños y de dejarlos en el colegio Kate quería necesitaba hablar con su amiga, la propuesta de Castle de agrandar la familia aun golpeaba en su cabeza.

Cuando entro en la morgue encontró a Lenie se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio besándose apasionadamente con su marido Espo

- hey pongan un cartel de que esto ocupado - soltó Kate en forma de broma.

Javier algo nervioso intento arreglarse la ropa mientras que Lenie muy tranquila se bajo del escritorio y acomodo su ropa – querida, no te olvides que cuando estabas embarazada de los niños al podre de Castle no le dabas respiro -Los tres compartieron una risa.

- ¿Espo, no tienes informes que llenar?- pregunto Kate mientras se apoyaba en una mesa de operaciones

El policía acepto con la cabeza - de acuerdo no puedo ver de cómo va la charla, en fin nos vemos luego—se acerco a su mujer y le dio un beso y se agacho y beso el vientre de la pequeña – adiós mi amorcito - y dejo a las dos mujeres solas.

-buena chica dime que es lo que está sucediendo - pregunto la forense mientras se acomodaba en un taburete.

Kate aspiro profundo - Castle, él me propuso me pidió que tengamos otro hijo—

Lanie arqueo sus cejas – y cual es problema ustedes siempre quisieron tres -

- si Lenie quería tres cuando no tenía a los gemelos ahora que soy madre y sé lo que es días de sin dormir, oler a vomito, debes decir adiós al sexo –

- pero que pasa Kate ustedes están con problemas –

- no al contrario sabes estamos increíble el fin de semana estuvo en casa y tuvimos dos encuentros increíble pero la verdad es que dos niños como los míos y un bebé siento que no voy a poder -

Lanie sabía que su amiga lo que le pasaba era que tenía miedo – Kate tu sabes bien que Castle siempre estará contigo es mas cuando nacieron los niños estuvo casi un año solo dedicándose ayudarte con los niños - camino hasta donde está su amiga - además imagínate que lindo seria que nuestras niñas jueguen juntas –

Kate dibujo una sonrisa - pareces Castle él a todo costa dice que será una niña y esta vez será igual a mi - miro la tripa de su amiga y apoyo su mano sobre ella - bueno ahora dime como esta mi pequeña sobrina –

Lanie dibujo una enorme sonrisa - bien, bien el Vienes estuvimos con el médico y nos dijo que está todo bien –

- y mi sobrino como anda como lo lleva-

- bueno Max está un poco inquieto pero bien -

La detective dibujo una enorme sonrisa - bueno si lo quieres mandar unos días a casa ya sabes. Te veo luego –

Castle dormía plácidamente cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltar. Se sentó en la cama, cuando los golpes se volvieron a escuchar, se levanto dando tumbos y tomo la bata – ahí va—grito mientras se cerraba la bata.

Cuando Castle abrió la puerta se encontró una Paula que parecía haber bebido varias tazas de café.

- mmm Paula ya es hora tan temprano empiezas a molestar eres un verdadero castigo – y volvió hacia la habitación dejando que la mujer cerrara la puerta.

- Mira Richard aquí te traigo el itinerario de la semana, espero que esta vez no se te ocurra dejar –

El escritor aun dormido tomo la ojo para ver qué es lo que le esperaba para la semana

—un momento, un momento esto termina el domingo -

Paula se sentó en un sofá – si cual es el problema –

Castle se froto los ojos – Como que Paula, de ninguna manera me voy a quedar hasta el Domingo el Jueves a mas tardar el Viernes por la mañana me vuelvo a casa y no acepto un no como respuesta -

Paula se levanto sabiendo que esa batalla la tenia perdida – en fin lo hablaremos después, tienes una hora antes de alistarte para la primera firma de libros—soltó en forma de orden.

Castle aspiro profundo - cuatro días mas solo cuatro días más - soltó y se fue al baño para alistarse.

Casi una hora más tarde Castle se estaba terminado de arreglar cuando unos nuevos golpes en la puerta

-hayyy Paula que es lo que quieres ahora -

Al abrir la puerta encontró a uno de los botones del hotel - disculpe señor Castle le envían esto- en un balda había un botella de channpane cristal, junto con un tarjeta con una pequeña nota.

_Espero que la podamos disfrutar juntos esta noche _

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa saco algo de dinero le dio una enorme propina al camarero, cerró la puerta y se termino de vestir.

Cuarenta minutos después Castle se bajaba en la puerta de una moderna librería de San Francisco, saludo a unas cuantas personas que se le acercaron.

Castle sentó en aquel lugar se sentía mal de estar ahí, aquel lugar tenia mas aspecto de tienda de cosas baratas que de librería.

Después de un par de personas una cara conocida apareció frente a él, con una copia de su libro.

- hola Richard - soltó la mujer mientras se acercaba provocativamente

Castle intentaba recordar de donde conocía aquella mujer, y porque tenía tanta confianza, seria alguna mujer que había conocido en algunos de los casos, o tal vez alguna madre de algún compañero de sus hijos, de algún evento de calidad.

- no puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mí -

Castle se supo perdido – lo siento es que veo tanta gente que no recuerdo bien las caras –

- Soy Ruddy Miller, nos hemos visto en chicago y nos hemos cruzado en un centro comercial de Nueva York tú estabas con alguien -

Castle que no podía recordar donde realmente la conocía – lo siento te juro que hago mi mejor intento pero nada no te recuerdo - dijo mientras ponía cara de pena y busca con sus manos buscaba la hoja del libro donde estampar su firma.

La mujer cambio de postura mostrándose algo molesta – bueno no te preocupes que ya te acordaras de mí - y se despidió de él.

Cuando termino la presentación Castle despidió al conductor del auto le apetecía caminar, quería disfrutar un poco de la ciudad, ya que muchas veces había estado nunca había podido recorrerla, llevaba una cuantas cuadras caminado y el lugar le parecía muy bonito y lo tendía en cuenta a para decirle a Kate, para la próxima vacaciones.

Castle caminaba por una de las calles principales se detuvo en seco cuando encontró una pequeña tienda de comics, pensó si estuviera Alli lo hubiera obligarlo ha entrar.

La tienda era pequeña pero estaba bien surtida, dio una pequeña vuelta y cogió un par de números del hombre araña y una camiseta del personaje de la película numero 3, y además cogió una camiseta de la mujer maravilla en color rosa para su hija.

Después de pagar todo siguió caminado un par de cuadras mas y decido que era hora de uno de sus habituales cafés tomo asiento en una Starbucks que quedaba cerca de la bahía, se sentó en la terraza para disfrutar de la vista y le mando un mensaje a su chofer, para que lo buscara.

Saco su móvil del bolsillo y le envío un Whatsapp a Kate hacia horas que no sabía nada de ella y de sus pequeños. Cuanto termino el café todavía no tenía respuesta y pensó ¿sería ella quien le envió la botella? ¿Estaría en el hotel esperándolo? Ante el simple hecho de imaginarse que ella había viajado de sorpresa para sorprenderlo la híper imaginación de él comenzó a imaginarse cosas que lo hicieron salir corriendo al automóvil que lo esperaba en la puerta.

- vamos al hotel -

Mientras iba a al hotel solo deseaba que ella hubiese venido sola, no es que no extrañaba a los niños, es que quería estar a solas con ella, quería estar besarla de pies a cabeza, quería estar con ella.

- me paras en un sitio donde venden flores por favor -

Después de haber comprado un ramo de flores silvestres gigantes, que eran las que le gustaba a ella, volvió hacia el hotel.

Cuando llego a la enorme habitación, escucho ruidos provenientes de la habitación. Tomo una de las flores y mordió el tallo y camino hacia la habitación

- aquí estoy preciosa -

- era hora que llegaras - dijo la mujer con voy probativa tirada en la cama con un pequeño camisolín

- buuuu quien usted y que hace en mi habitación - soltó el escritor caminado hacia atrás para alejarse de la cama.

La mujer se arrodillo – oho vamos Richard puedes dejar de hacer ese jueguito de que no me conoces –

- lo siento pero se que te conozco pero jamás te invite a que vengas aquí y mucho menos para que estés en esa fachas -

La mujer se para de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba él pero Castle fue más hábil y salió corriendo hacia la puerta donde la abrió.

- por favor te voy a pedir que te vayas - y con la mano le mostro el pasillo

- vamos Richard ven aquí te puedo asegurar que no te vas a arrepentir -

En ese momento Paula apareció en la puerta – Richard - al ver a la mujer Paula se quedo pasmada.

- PAULA PERO QUE SUERTE QUE LLEGASTE- grito Castle tomando a Paula del brazo para que pasara.

- Paula me harás un favor acompañaras a las señora y te aseguradas de que no vuelva a entrar en la habitación -

- señora por favor le pido que salga de la habitación no me haga llamar seguridad – la mujer tomo su abrigo que se encontraba en el respaldo del sofá y salió de la habitación - hora vuelvo – dijo Paula.

Castle se sentó en uno de los sofás no lo podía creer, en los años que llevaba siendo conocidos jamás le había pasado que una mujer se le metiera en la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde Paula volvió con el gerente del hotel

- señor Castle le pido disculpas la mujer se presento en recepción como su mujer es por eso que se la ha dejado pasar – de disculpo el hombre.

- mire en primer lugar vamos a dejar claro esa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo, mi mujer es mucho más hermosa y en segundo lugar no es posible que cualquier persona que se presenta aquí diciendo lo que se le ocurra y ustedes la dejan pasar, ella podría haber entrado con un arma aquí y matarme o ahora la mujer esta pude decir cualquier cosa de que la violado, o raptado -

- tiene usted todo la razón del mundo señor Castle lo prometo que no volverá a pasar –

Intento excusarse.

Castle miro algo sorprendido al hombre - por supuesto que no va volver a pasar porque jamás voy a volver a este hotel -

Una vez que Castle se quedo solo con Paula la miro seriamente – escucha y me escucha bien quiero, que busquen una foto de esta mujer y que la tenga en recepción y si vuelve aparecer quiero que llamen a la policía -

Paula sabía que Castle estaba realmente preocupado por la que había sucedido, se limito asistir a Castle.

Una vez que Castle se quedo solo comenzó a recordar lo sucedido lo que se mujer había hecho y lo más importante lo que había dicho. Ella había hablado de su familia Castle pensó si realmente debería preocuparse porque esa mujer sabia de su familia.


	6. capitulo 7 el principio del fin

El principio del fin

Castle se encontraba tirado desnudo en la cama boca, abajo apenas estaba cubierto con la sabana que se enrueda entre sus piernas disfrutando de la tranquilidad, por fin había terminado la maldita gira.

Por fin podía disfrutar de la familia tranquilo. Aunque estaba aun dormido ya estaba planeando sus minis vacaciones con Kate, y de cómo disfrutaría de sus hijos antes de partir

Se estiro mas disfrutando, ella estaba abajo preparando el desayuno, escucho unos pasos que subían a todo velocidad por las escaleras se movió esperando que sus pequeños le saltaran encima

- QUE MIERDA ES ESTO – grito Kate revolándole un periódico

Castle que se sentó en la cama algo sorprendido por la situación - ¿ que pasa Kate?-

Ella que se encontraba vistiéndose a todo prisa se dio vuelta y hecho una mirada que Castle no había visto jamás en ella – QUE MIERDA ME PASA MIRA EL PERIODICO – y se termino de poner el swearter

Castle tomo el periódico y miro por un momento. En la sección de cotilleo aparecía una mujer en posición muy provocativa, con un titulo que decía: RICHARD CASTLE ES UN GRAN AMANTE.

Al ver la nota el escritor la leyó por encima y tiro el periódico.

- vamos Kate, no puedes creer lo que dice esta mujer es una estupidez –

Kate que casi había terminado de vestirse - HOOO CLARO ELLA DICE QUE ERES UN GRAN AMANTE EN UN DIARIO NACIONAL Y ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ—y se fue de la habitación

Castle se levanto y intento correrla pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba desnudo corrió hasta donde estaba su pantalón de algodón para dormir, y corrió escaleras abajo buscándola.

- Kate, Kate, por favor podemos hablar es una tontería - consiguió decir mientras la detenía en la puerta poniéndose una cazadora de cuero.

- QUE MIERDA ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES TODO UNA MENTIRA, EN ESA NOTA LA MUJER CUENTA DATALLAS DE TI - y antes de que él pudiera decir nada ella abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerro azotándola.

Castle se revolvió el pelo nervioso no podía creer lo que había pasado, camino por la casa vio en la cocina se encontraban su madre y sus hijos estáticos sin mover un musculo. El escritor aspiro profundo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ello

-hey no a pasado nada mamá y yo solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión porque no terminan el desayuno y luego se visten y salimos a pasear yo voy hacer una llamada –

se acerco a sus hijos y le dio un beso y volvió a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su dormitorio, marco el teléfono y luego de dos tonos respondieron

- Paula has visto el periódico -

La publicista aun dormida camino por su departamento y busco el periódico - dime que demonios quiere que vea –

- hay Paula en cotilleo o que te crees que te llame para hablar de la sección de finanzas -

Ella aspiro profundo-dime que quieras que vea -

- la nota, Paula, la noto por favor no me pongas mas nervioso -

La mujer tardo unos segundos en contestar – ok ya veo lo que pasa ¿ que quieres hacer?—

- como quiero hacer Paula quiero que el periódico lo desmienta no sabes el problema en que han metido con Kate, esta mujer esta loca jamás la visto en mi vida –

- ok tranquilízate – le pidió Paula - llamare de inmediato a la editora para que me explique esto y le pediré que se retraten -

- diles de mi parte que si en el periódico de mañana no aparece una desmentida iniciare acciones legales y además quiero el nombre del periodista que ha escrito la nota quiero hablar personalmente con el –

Luego de cortar la comunicación Castle tomo asiento en su escritorio trato de tranquilizarse, pero unos golpes en la puerta hizo que levantara la vista, ahí estaba su madre.

- Richard que ha pasado . ¿ es por lo del periódico?-

Castle aspiro profundo – madre te juro que jamás yo seria incapaz de…- y antes de que pudiera terminar la actriz levanto la mano.

- hijo no tienes que explicar nada te conozco se lo que amas a Kate y se que serias incapaz de algo así -

Castle tomo la el teléfono y marco el numero de ella pero solo atendió el contestador

– Kate por favor, necesito que me atiendas y podamos hablar de esto vamos nena - y corto


	7. capitulo 7 confusión

Kate camino por la calle sin rumbo fijo hasta que se paro en un café donde se sentó necesitaba aclarar las ideas que explotaban en sus cabeza, pidió un café y mientras jugaba con su móvil entre las manos pensó en llamar a su amigo Lanie, pero ella ya no estaba disponible para estar escuchándola, tenia a Max de tres años y ahora que estaba embarazada de seis meses no podía andar molestándola con esta tipo de cosas.

Necesitaba tranquilidad su cabeza iba a explotar, esa nota en el periódico la había vuelta loca como podía hacer algo así, como podía engañarla.

El sonido su móvil la saco de sus pensamientos, miro la pantalla ahí estaba la foto de Josh ellos había quedado amigos, no era que eran de esos grandes amigos pero ambos se mantenían en contacto.

-ehe Josh ¿ como andas?—

- yo bien Kate pero te llamo porque he visto el periódico no puedo creer que ese imbécil te haga algo así ¿ Donde estas?—

- la verdad es que no se bien como me encuentro las cosas es que Castle juro que es mentira pero el siempre ha tenido debilidad por las mujeres de ese calaña—

Al otro lado de la línea el doctor escuchaba atentamente – Kate dime donde estas-

- estoy en el Starbucks de la calle avenida 7 -

- ok espérame iré para allá -

Antes de que Kate pudiera responder y decir que no era necesario el doctor había córtala la comunicación.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde por la puerta del café apareció él tenia en el brazo el casco de su moto y al verla se abalanzo sobre ella

- Kate - dijo abrazándola, él la ayudo a sentarse - dime como te encuentras , —

Ella se sentía aturdía ante la metralla del medico dio un sorbo al nuevo café

– me dice que es mentira, que no es verdad que nunca vio a esa mujer –

Josh tomo la mano de ella que se encontraba en la mesa – y tu le crees a ese maldito -

Ella movió la cabeza confundía - la verdad es que por un lado lo conozco se que no haría nada para lastimarme adrede, pero en los últimos meses el ha estado fuera semanas enteras y la verdad es que a él se le regalan las mujeres de una manera increíble y el después de todo es hombre –

- Kate mira - pensó como seguir – tu sabes lo que pienso de él, yo te lo dije una vez que es un tipo en el que no puedes confiar, tu sabes que el siempre ha sido un mujeriego y esas cosas no cambian -

Kate se tiro hacia atrás en la silla y se paso la mano por el pelo mostrando nerviosismo – la verdad Josh que no se qué hacer –

Castle caminaba dentro de sus casa sin saber que hacer salir a buscarla, esperarla para poder hablar tranquilos él la conocía perfectamente bien sabia que ella necesitaba espacio para acarar sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que dentro de unas horas ella volvería y podrían hablar y aclararía todo.

- papá, - llamo Allan parándose junto a su padre ante la no respuesta de su padre el niño volvió a llamarlo – papá-

Castle movió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad - dime que pasa -

- papá vamos a salir-

Castle se quedo pensó que seria mejor salir a distraerse un poco mientras esperaba a Kate - ok vamos –

Castle tomo a sus dos hijos y se fueron al parque a remontar los cometas que habían fabricado los tres juntos.


	8. capitulo 8 la duda

Kate se despidió de su amigo medico y decidió caminar hacia su casa, sabía que haber escuchado a Josh no había sido mejor opción, si bien había quedado amigos Josh nunca había podido superar que ella finamente se había quedado con Castle

Cuando llego a su casa entro y le extraño la tranquilidad que había, subió las escaleras y encontró a Martha en su dormitorio leyendo

- Martha los niños y Castle -

Martha se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella – querida ellos se han ido al parque –

Kate acepto en con la cabeza y comenzó a salir de la habitación

– Katherine -

Kate se dio vuelta para mirar a su suegra

- mira querida tu sabes que si bien yo vivo aquí jamás me he metido en su relación pero quiero que sapas -

Pero antes de que la actriz pudiera terminar Kate levanto la mano para pararla – Martha te agradezco que intentes hablar por él pero sabes lo mejor va hacer que lo hable con él, ahora me voy a descansar un rato -

Y se dio vuelta para irse a su dormitorio, cuando entro se tiro en la cama, la cabeza no le dejaba de dar vueltas que era lo que tenía que hacer. Era la primera vez que tenia un situación así casi no recordaba haber peleado con él, si lo había echo jamás había sido por nada tan grave como lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de un par de horas de estar remontando las cometas de Kitty para Chloe y del Hombre araña para Allan, decidieron volver a casa a tomar una suculenta merienda, mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

- papá porque pelearon mamá y tu – pregunto Allan mientras intentaba caminar con el enorme cometa

Castle quería pensar bien como decir las cosas – nada es que mamá se enojo conmigo porque cree que hice algo mal, pero no es así –

- ¿ Pero mamá te va perdonar verdad?-

Castle miro a su pequeña - desde luego mamá me va perdonar ustedes no se tiene que preocupar por nada –

Cuando llegaron a la casa, en la cocina se encontraba Martha preparándose un té al ver a sus nietos que venían corriendo a saludarla dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

- hola mis amores como les ha ido en el parque - mientras abrazaba a su nieta y la ayudaba a sacarse la chaqueta.

- mamá, Kate, ella esta – pregunto algo tímido el escritor

Martha que entendía la preocupación de su hijo – ella está arriba -

El escritor abrió grande los ojos – chicos la abu les prepara la leche con chocolate, les pido que se queden aquí – y salió prácticamente corriendo del afán que tenia por verla subió de dos los escalones de la escalera que daba a su dormitorio.

Cuanto entro en la habitación ella se encontraba sentada en la cama, entre sus piernas había un pequeño bolso

-hey ¿que haces?—pregunto él algo inquieto

- Castle mira - ella intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas - creo que será mejor que nos tomemos unos días necesito pensar en todo esto –

Castle que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando se acerco muy lentamente tomo asiento junto a ella, casi con miedo hacer rechazado tomo la manos de ella – Kate por favor esto es una locura, ya hable con Paula y ella mañana hará que el diario se retracte no es necesario que hagas esto –

- Castle esto me ha superado la verdad es que todo esto no se, necesito pensar -

- necesitas pensar que Kate date cuenta que es una loca buscando fama, tu me conoces mejor que nadie yo jamás te engañaría – pensó como seguir - además que le vamos a decir a los chicos –

Ella se mordió el labio – aremos esto le diremos que estoy con un caso muy importante y es por eso que estoy fuera de casa-

Ella intento levantarse pero él no la dejo - por favor Kate que harás donde iras –

- me iré a lo de mi padre -

- Kate –

Pero fue en vano ella ya había abandonado la habitación dejando al escritor con una sensación de desasosiego.

Un par de minutos más tarde bajo y se encontró a sus hijos sentados con su madre en uno de los grandes sofás del salón donde ella le explicaba que ella se iría unos días de la casa por un caso. Castle se encontraba detrás de ellos haciendo fuerza para no llorar, y Martha que entendía lo que sucedía se acerco a su hijo para darle apoyo.

- y mamá cuantos días tienes que estar fuera de casa – pregunto la pequeña clavando su mirada en el piso.

- amor son solo unos días, pero seguro que pasare a verlos -

Allan que se encontraba sentado un poco más alejado de su madre, mostraba su enojo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Kate que sabia que su pequeño príncipe estaba enojado, estiro la mano para acariciarlo – y tu Alli, me quieres preguntar o decir algo -

Allan negó con la cabeza – aunque te diga algo te vas a ir igual –

Una vez que dejo lo mas tranquilo posible a sus hijos Kate comenzó a dejar la casa familiar, seguida por Castle que le pedía que lo reconsiderara que no era necesario que se fuera, pero ella decidió que igual se iría.

Castle vio como se cerraba la puerta detrás de Kate y sintió una angustia que jamás había vivido, miro a sus hijos - chicos quieren ver una peli –

La niña asistió con la cabeza, pero el niño miro a su padre y se fue hacia su habitación, Castle aspiro profundo

- Chleo te quedas mirando un DVD con la abu que yo voy hablar con tu hermano –

- bueno –

Martha le hizo un gesto para que él fuera a ver a su pequeño, Castle se acepto y se dirigió hacia la habitación cuando entro su pequeño estaba tirado en su cama boca abajo.

-hey Alli que sucede porque no quieres ver Madagascar –

- porque tú me mentiste –

Castle tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos para que lo pudiera mirar a los ojos

– porque me dices eso –

- porque dijiste que arreglarías las cosas con mamá y ahora ella se fue –

Castle suspiro - mira hijo es evidente que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre- pensó un instante - la verdad es que yo y ma nos peleamos pero te juro que mañana o pasado todo será como antes -

El niño abrazo durante un rato a su padre, quien a través del abrazo intento tranquilarlo y demostrarle que estaba todo bien.

- pa puedo ir a ver la película - castle se separo de su hijo y dibujo una enorme sonrisa

- si solo me das un beso –

El niño dibujo una enorme sonrisa al igual que su padre y le dio un sonoro beso a padre y salió corriendo de la habitación, el escritor aspiro profundo y se fue hacia su escritorio tenia que arreglar esto, y llamo a su abogado.

- hola Jemes, soy Rick Castle ¿ como andas? –

- bien, mis niños bien gracias mira te llamo por lo siguiente no se si has leído el periódico pero necesito que mandes una carta al periódico y a esta mujer exigiendo que se retraten o les iniciaremos juicio -

El escritor escucho atentamente lo que le decía a su abogado.

- bien entonces mañana mismo por la tarde me paso por tu estudio -


	9. capitulo 9

Luego de media hora Kate llego a la casa de su padre, quien ni bien la vio la abrazo,

- Katie que es lo que ha pasado -

Ella se dejo caer uno de los grandes sofás – hay una mujer en los periódicos diciendo que acompaño a Rick por su gira en Europa y dice que también lo ha acompañado en varios puntos aquí -

Jim que a lo largo de los años había aprendido a ver a su yerno a través del personaje, viendo a un hombre devoto de su familia y que vivía para ellos, intento mostrarle a ella quien era verdaderamente Castle.

- Katie le has dejado explicar lo que sucedió -

Ella miro a su padre – que quiere que diga que es mentira no la conoce -

El hombre se acerco más a su hija - mira sí algo que siempre me ha maravillado de ustedes es la forma de conectarse los dos se miran y ya sabes que está pesando el otro -

- que quieres decir papá—

Jim para a su hija - lo que quiero decir es que tu lo conoces mejor que nadie y que sabes de lo que él es capaz o no - y la dejo sola con sus pensamientos.

La noche había llagado a la ciudad, y Castle aun se encontraba desbordado por la situación que había vivido, no tenía ganas de cenar asique para cenar pidió unas pizzas.

Se sentó a cenar con resto de su familia la comida trascurrió en silencio, Castle no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía ganas de hacer bromas, solo necesitaba a ella, solo necesitaba que ella entendiera que él jamás sería capaz de engañarla él la amaba en cuerpo y alma.

- papá- soltó Chleo con un pedazo de pizza en la boca.

Castle miro a su hija - dime-

- podemos llamar a mamá para que nos de el beso de buenas noches -

Castle le dio un sorbo a su bebida, - bueno cuando terminemos de cenar podemos llamarla -

Kate se encerró en la que había sido su habitación de joven no quiso cenar, no tenia apetito para nada la cabeza a mil por hora, las palabras de su padre y de Josh luchaban en su cabeza, por un lado ella sentía en su corazón que Castle le decía la verdad que aquella mujer no era otra cosa que una oportunista en busca de fama. Pero por otro lado su parte mas razón que era la siempre ganaba le decía que su vida con él había sido una mentira u que nunca había dejado de ser el mujeriego que ella había conocido hace mas de una década.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a su casa necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar la voz de sus pequeños.

Después de un par de llamados atendió el teléfono Martha - hola Martha soy Kate –

- bien estoy en lo de mi padre, Martha alguno de los niños está despierto –

- si me lo pasas-

- hola ma - dijo Allan

- hola Alli, que estás haciendo -

- nada me preparaba para ir a dormir. Mama ¿ cuándo mas a volver a casa?—

Kate se mordió el labio - dos días como máximo amor – mientras ella intentaba explicarle a su hijo que pronto volvaria a casa al otro lado se escuchaba a su hija, preguntando si era mamá.

- mamá te doy a Cle que quiere hablar contigo –

- hola mami, te extraño mucho vuelve a casa -

- hola mi alma que estás haciendo – pregunto Kate aguantando las lagrimas

- me estaba poniendo el pijama para ir a dormir –

- bueno amor duerme bien y mañana nos vemos. Ahora me das con papá-

La niña paso el teléfono a su padre quien se alejo de sus hijos para que no lo escuchara

- Kate como estas -

Ella sabía que él estaba mal por la distancia -bien la verdad un poco más tranquila y tu –

Castle pensó como explicarle lo que sentía - la verdad es que te extraño mucho, Kate, no sé cómo voy a dormir sin ti, esta noche esto es una locura bebé -

- bueno Castle mañana hablamos ¿sí?-

Algo resignado respondió él – bueno pero piensa en mí si -

Cuando cortaron la comunicación ambos se quedaron pensando a la distancia uno en el otro y su relación y porque algo tan vano podía terminar con su relación.

Castle se acostó en la gran cama y comenzó a dar vuelta sin ella le parecía gigante. Unos pasitos entrando en su dormitorio y se sentó en la cama y vio la figura de sus dos pequeños parados en la oscuridad en la puerta de la habitación, él encendió la pequeña lámpara, al verlos sonrió.

- papá cuando te vas de viaje mamá nos deja dormir con ella para que no la extrañes, quieres que durmamos contigo para que no la extrañes -

El asistió con la cabeza - enserio van a dormir conmigo -

Ambos niños sonrieron y salieron corriendo subiéndose a la cama y al mismo tiempo le dieron un beso haciendo que el corazón del escritor sintiera colmado de felicidad. Los tres se acomodaron en la cama dejando al escritor en el medio.

Aunque sus dos pequeños se durmieron casi en seguía el escritor no tuvo tanta suerte la extrañaba, extrañaba su aroma, extrañaba abrazarla, sentir el cosquilleo del pelo de ella en su cara.

El despertador sonó Castle se estiro como pudo y lo apago miro a su alrededor y vio a cada uno de sus lados a los niños durmiendo.

Primero se acerco a Chleo y con un suave beso - buen día mi princesa es hora de levantarse hay que ir al cole –

La niña abrió los ojos y se encontró a su padre, Castle se sorprendió al ver como la mirada de su hija, era la misma que la de Kate.

Castle se dio vuelta para hacer lo mismo con su hijo sabiendo que el pequeño era un poco mas remolón que su hermana en eso si era igual a él - Allí, arriba que hay que ir al cole –

El niño cambio de posición y se tapo con las sabanas.

Castle sonrió y volvió a besar a su hijo por encima de las sabana, el niño se movío algo molesto, por su padre.

- papá, déjame -

- vamos Alli que hay que ir al cole –

Finalmente Castle logro que sus hijos se levantaran y se dirigieran a sus cuartos, para vestirse. El preparado el desayuno y los tres desayudaron juntos para luego partir al colegio.

Kate se había despertado mucho mas temprano de lo normal ella quería ver a sus bebé antes de que fueran al cole, y decidió que los encontraría en al puerta del cole

Cuando los niños se bajaron del auto ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba su madre esperándolos, al verla Castle se acerco a ella se saludaron luego de despedir a los gemelos ambos se caminaron juntos hasta el automóvil.

- bueno dime hoy volverás a casa -

-castle mira - y antes de que ella pudiera explicar sus pensamientos el escritor la apretó contra el auto y le dio un apasionado beso que hizo que a la detective le temblaran las piernas. Cuando ambos se separaron por la falta de aire él tomo el mando de la conversación.

- Kate se a cobo vuelves a casa ahora mismo—

Ella intento decir algo pero él no la dejo y le abrió la puerta de la camioneta para que ella subiera.

Luego de casi quise minutos de viaje ambos llegaron a la casa y el escritor la envolvió entre sus brazos besándola, acariciándola. A medida que iban subiendo la escalera la ropa de ambos iban cayendo por todas partes, cuando llegaron la habitación ambos se encontraban enredados uno en el otro.

- Castle, Castle, espera por favor - pidió ella como una suplica

El se separo de ella a penas para mirarla a los ojos - no ahora no. Ahora solo te voy a dejar en claro que tu eres la única mujer que se mete en mi cara – y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de ella haciendo que ella soltara un gemido y olvidándose de lo sucedido.

Casi tres horas después Castle se bajo de ella, ambos jareaban he intentaba volver a la normalidad, cuando cruzaron las miradas ambos se sonrieron y el volvió a subirse encima de ella.

- bueno espero que te haya quedado claro que tu eres a única mujer y que no quiero otra- y la volvió a besar.

Ella se mordió el labio y reboleo los ojos - mmm la verdad Castle no lo se aun tengo alguna dudas -

El apoyo sobre las manos alejándose de ella – detective usted está buscando realmente volverme loco y atrapo su boca la de ella besándola apasionadamente.

Cerca del mediodía ambos aun permanecían en la cama abrazados. Era en esos momentos que no hacia falta decir nada.

Castle le dio un pequeño beso y comenzó a levantarse.

- mmm no ven y trae ese precioso trasero contigo a la cama- se quejo ella

El puso sus brazos en posición de jarra y no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa

- me encantaría pero tengo un cita con el abogado quiero que se ratifiquen de todo lo que han dicho quiero que tanto el diario como esta mujer salgan y digan que es mentira -

Kate se arrodillo en la cama y camino para quedar frente a él – Castle mira la verdad es lo me paso es que tuvo un ataque de celos pero yo te creo—

El agradeció con un beso – Kate mira por esto casi te pierdo, y no voy a permitir que ninguna loca me venga arruinar lo que tanto me acostado conseguir –

Ella apoyo su frente contra el pecho de él, el dio un beso - Castle -

- shhhh—dijo el y le dio un suave beso en los labios, - me voy a bañar y que sino no llegare - y alejo de ella para meterse en el baño.

Casi una hora después ambos estaban listos para salir, él la ayudo a ponerse la chaqueta y paso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la atrapo contra la pared, le mordió la oreja

- no pienses que me he olvidado de nuestro viaje, asique mejor que pienses donde quieres ir París, Barcelona, Bora Bora—y deslizo su mano hacia el trasero de ella apretándoselo.

Ella respiro profundo – Castle -

El la volvió a provocar apretándola más contra su cuerpo - mmm cuando te tenga para mi solo una semana, voy hacerte el amor durante siete días y siete noches, no te dejare salir de la cama, y cuando volvamos que seguro que volveremos tres me voy a dedicar completamente a complacer cada uno de tus caprichos y además me dedicare a controlar a nuestras pequeñas fieras - y siguió acariciando el contorno de ella

Kate se dejo simplemente llevar por la increíble sensación de las manos de el acariciando su cuerpo.

- mmm si este es tu plan encerrarme en una habitación será ,mejor que nos vayamos a los Hamptons además así estaremos a cuatro horas de nuestras fieras por si se les ocurre hacer alguna de las suyas – y luego se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

El sonrio – bueno la ultima vez que nos fuimos solos a la playa tan mal no me fue volviste con los gemelos— pensó un instante - asique si quieres playa tendrás playa –

Finalmente lograron separarse y Kate se fue a buscar a sus hijos al colegio mientras que Castle se fue a lo del abogado.


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de despedirse de Kate, Castle tomo un taxi para llegar al centro de la ciudad. El tráfico estaba fatal, asique pago la cuenta y decidió seguir andando a pie.

Cuando llego a la piso veintitrés Castle saludo cordialmente al recepcionista y le pidió que lo anunciara, y tomo asiento en una de las grandes butacas de cuero.

Kate se encontraba parada en la puerta del colegio al que acudían los niños no era algo habitual que ella lo hiciera, por eso no conocía a la mayoría de las madres. Se encontraba alejada del grupo que la miraba de reojo y cuchichar, ella comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas incomoda, comenzó a caminar para liberar la tensión, ella quería gritarles a la cara que les importaba lo que pasaba en su vida y lo que hacía su marido.

Las dos grandes puerta de madera de entrada al colegio se abrieron y una oleada de niños bajo la escaleras Kate se acerco para que sus hijos la vean ambos niños corrieron hasta ella, que se acacho para abrazar a sus dos bebés.

- hola mis amores como les ha ido – pregunto ella mientras se levantaba para tomarlos de la manos.

La primera en responder fue Chleo - bien mamá juegue un montón además en música me toco la pandereta –

Ella sonrío a su hija y miro a su hijo - y a ti como te fue Ali,-

- bien, y papá ¿porque no vino el a buscarnos? -

Kate miro a su hijo - que no te gusta que te haya venido a buscar-

El niño le dio un beso en la mano a su madre - si me gusta que me vengas a buscar, es solo que siempre es papá el que nos viene a buscar-

Kate asistió con la cabeza – bueno papá tuvo algo que hacer y por eso estoy aquí-

El resto de la caminata los chicos fueron contándole a su mamá lo que habían hecho en el colegio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ahí los esperaba Martha que se encontraba en la sala de tele. Al verla sus dos nietos salieron corriendo y se le tiraron encima, haciendo reír a la mujer.

- niños por favor vayan y dejan sus cosas en sus dormitorios – les pido Kate.

Como siempre Kate saludo amablemente a su suegra, que se encontraba sentada viendo un programa de cotilleo.

- hey querida que haces aquí - pregunto la mujer tomando la mano de su suegra.

- Castle tuvo una reunió con el abogado por lo de esta mujer , y yo aproveche que tenia un par de días libres –

- volverás a casa querida –

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa - si digamos que Castle siempre ha encontrado la forma de convencerme -

Ambas compartieron una risa y Kate se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para sus hijos.

Martha que se encontraba sentado comenzó a prestar atención a lo que decía el presentador.

Bueno como los hemos prometido al principio del programa con ustedes Ruddy Mallier es la amante de Richard Castle -

La mujer que había aparecido era la misma que había apareció el día anterior en el periódico, llevaba un vestido color rojo pequeño con un gran escote, la mujer caminaba hacia el presentador moviendo las caderas.

- aquí esta ella es la mujer que deslumbro al autor mas exitoso de la ultima década – ayudo a la mujer a dar un giro para que todos vieran.

- ahora entiendo porque el escritor se vuelto loco por ti -

La mujer se acomodo en una butaca mientras sonreía a cámara.

Kate que se encontraba en la cocina se fue acercando muy lentamente al oír el nombre de él.

Al verla Martha intento cambiar pero la detective la detuvo y se sentó junto a ella a oir lo que aquella mujer estaba por contar.

- querida no es necesario que escuches…. -

- shhhh- mando a callar a la mujer que vio como la cara de ella se iba desfigurando

- y bien – soltó el presentador - dinos como has conocido a Castle –

La mujer mirando a la cámara - bien Rick y yo nos conocimos en una de las firmas de libro, en Chicago tu sabes él es un hombre encantador, luego de que me firmara el libro él me pidió que le diera mi teléfono y luego me llamo y me invito a una cena muy intima en la lujo habitación de hotel, donde se hospedaba y bueno después ya saben -

La gente que estaba en el estudio comenzó a aplaudir.

-Y dinos una, cosa Ruddy, es verdad la fama de escritor que es una buena amante -

La mujer se acomodo en el sillón – bueno Jonny lo que te puedo decir es que él es increíble es todo un semental, me he hecho pasado unas noches increíbles, además me llevo de viaje con él a Europa y pasamos una semanas increíble, Paris, Inglaterra –

- y dime - siguió el conductor – que les gusta al chico que lo dominen o dominar –

- bueno le encanta que llevar la batuta además el encanta que los tatuajes, les encanta besarlos, pasarles la lengua, además de que le gusta mucho que besen su tatuaje -

Kate que se encontraba sentada su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez mas, se pasaba la mano nerviosa por la cabeza.

Martha intento intervenir - ves querida Richard no tiene ningún tatuaje -

Sin sacar la vista del gran plasma, contesto secamente – si lo tiene -

Pero ella no sabia lo que estaba por venir.

- bueno sabemos Ruddy que has venido ha contarnos una gran noticia para ¿cuál es?—

La mujer rubia dibujo una enorme sonrisa y llevo sus manos a su vientre

– Bueno la sorpresa es que voy a tener una pequeña un pequeño castle dentro de unos meses -

La gente comenzó a aplaudir de pie mientras que el conductor envía al corte comercial.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate se levanto y salió corriendo hacia arriba

- querida espera es todo una mentira – soltó Martha mientras veía a su nuera correr hacia arriba.

Castle se encontraba sentado en la gran oficina de su abogado - mira Jemes te repito que jamás he visito a esa mujer en toda mi vida y mucho menos he estado con ella es una locura –

El abogado escuchaba atentamente al escritor - bueno Richard te digo lo que aremos mandaremos una carta exigiéndole que se retraten y sino iremos a juicio -

Castle aspiro profundo para contestar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil

- lo siento Jemes pensé que lo había apagado - cogió su móvil al ver la foto de su madre aspiro profundo

- madre que pasa estoy ocupado –

Al otro lado de Martha contesto desesperada - Richard tienes que venir urgente a casa hay un problema muy grave - soltó verbórragicamente

El aspiro profundo – madre por favor tranquilízate que te pasa -

- Richard esa, esa mujer esta en televisión diciendo que esta embarazada de ti –

Castle pego un salto de su silla, y corrió a hacia un televisor que había a unos metros la encendió busco el canal en cuestión

-mierda, mierda que es esto –

Jemas que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba el escritor

-Richard ven aquí urgente Kate se esta yendo de la casa y se lleva a los niños-

Castle corto la comunicación y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Kate se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo con una maleta guardando toda la ropa.

- mamá que pasa porque guardas mis cosas ahí nos vamos de viaje - pregunto Alli, sentado en su cama

- no, nos vamos de viaje junta todos tus juguetes nos vamos a la casa del abuelo –

- nooo mamá porque nos vamos -

Kate se dio vuelta y miro a su hijo - ALLAN TE LO DIGO UNA SOLA VEZ MAS SI QUIERES LLEARTE JUGUETES LOS JUNTAS AHORA - termino de meter las cosas de él pequeño en la maleta la cerro y se fue a la habitación de su hija que se encontraba jugando con una cocina de juguete que le había regalado Santa para la ultima navidad.

- mami vienes a jugar conmigo -

- Chloe en esta caja – le dejo una a su lado - vas aponer los juguetes que quieres llevarte porque nos vamos a la casa del abuelo -

- Que lindo vamos a visitar al abuelo –

- no amor nos vamos a vivir a lo del abuelo -

La niña se quedo quieta mientras su madre abrió la puerta del armario para sacar una maleta para comenzar poner la ropa de la niña.

Cuando termino de poner la ropa de la pequeña en la maleta se para en el medio del pasillo que daba a los dormitorios - tiene diez minutos para terminar de poner las cosas en las cajas –

Y se fue hacia su habitación a preparar su propia valija.

Mientras ella iba y venia por la casa Martha caminaba nerviosa por la sala, sabiendo la furia que se desataría, el timbre sonó Martha abrió la puerta y se encontró a un Jim con cara de preocupación.

- Jim pasa por favor intenta hablar con ella porque a mi no hay forma de que me

escuche -

El hombre aspiro profundo – bien porque no nos sentamos - y tomo a Martha del brazo y la llevo hacia.

Kate bajo las escaleras al ver a su padre se paro en seco – papá que haces aquí –

Jim se levanto camino hasta donde se encontraba su hija – Katie por favor ven siéntate tienes que tranquilizarte—

Kate aspiro profundo - que me calme ,mira que bien papá el me ha engañado con una puta, y la ha dejado embarazada y yo soy la que debo calmarme, sabes durante años siempre fue la idiota que comprendía todo pero se acabo saben esto llego hasta aquí -

El timbre interrumpió la comunicación, Kate fue abrir la puerta – Josh que suerte que ya estas aquí para ayudarme, toma - le entrego una llaves - puedes ayudarme a llevar estacas cajas a la camioneta - el solo se limito a asistir con la cabeza tomo un par de cajas y salió de la gran casa.

Castle se movía nervioso en el taxi que lo llevaba hacia a su casa, no sabia lo que se encontraría cuando llagara sabía que ella estaría cabreada y que tenia que hacerle entender que él jamás había estado con aquella mujer y que ese hijo no era de él.


	12. capitulo 12: la explosión

Cuando el auto se estaciono en la puerta de la casa pudo ver como ella subía unas cajas al baúl de la gran camioneta BMW X6 que él mismo le había regalado cuando nacieron los pequeños. Castle pago con un billete de cien la carrera y no espero el cambio bajo corriendo y subió a zancadas a las escales donde se encontró a Martha en la sala que tenia abrazados a sus nietos que se encontraban asustados.

Kate se encontraba tomando las maletas él se acerco – Kate, Kate por favor escúchame –

Y antes de que Castle pudiera terminar sus palabras ella le dio un bofetada que hizo que el escritor perdiera el equilibrio

- HIJO DE PUTA COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASI - le gritaba la policía mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro – COMO PUDISTE CAGARTE EN NUESTRO FAMILIA ME DECIS QUE QUERIAS TENER UNA HIJA CONMIGO, QUE NO SE QUE Y MIENTRAS ESTABA CON ESA PUTA –

Castle se le caian las lagrimas – Kate, por favor están los niños, están ellos –señalo sus padre, y cuando se percato del presencia de Josh - que mierda hace este tipo aquí- mirando a Kate con enfado.

- no te metas con él porque me está ayudando Josh no es el problema aquí el problemas eres tu que eres una mierda—

Castle miro al medico que lo miraba desafiante - sal da mi casa, te quiero

fuera de mi casa ahora mismo- y se para junto enfrente

Josh que sabia que esta vez tenia que tenia de su lado a Kate, sonrió de forma socarrona

– mira solo me iré si ella me lo pide—

Castle tomo de las chaqueta a Josh y ambos comenzaron a forcejear – hijo de puta te dicho que salgas de mi casa –

Martha que tenia a los niños abrazado se aferro mas a ellos y comenzó a llevárselos a la cocina donde ambos pequeños lloraban amargamente.

- Richard por favor - dijo Jim metiéndose entre ambos

Como pudo Josh se acomodo su ropa – te espero afuera Kate – y salió de la casa .

Castle intento cercarse a ella - Kate por favor te pido que hablemos que podamos hablar necesitamos calmarnos –

- esta vez se acabo Castle no hay marcha atrás has arruinado esto para siempre -

Esquivo a Castle y se dirigió hacia donde se entraba sus hijos que estaban tratando de ser calmados por su abuela.

- nos vamos chicos denle un beso a la abuela – y tomo a sus hijos por la manos

- noooo mamá me quiero quedar - grito Allan que se aferraba a su abuela

Chleo se aferro al cuello de su abuela - no, no abulita yo me quiero quedar contigo –

- vamos chicos les prometo que en estos días la abuela va a ir a visitarlos – y tomo a sus dos hijos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de que ella pudiera salir castle la detuvo y se arrodillo junto a sus hijos

- amores les pido que se queden tranquilos, mañana papá se los va ir a visitar, si – beso a cada uno de sus pequeños.

- papá te prometo que me porto bien pero yo me quiero quedar a vivir aquí por favor, no te pido mas cosas de comic pero no me eches - soltó el niño llorando casi a los gritos

Al escuchar a las suplicas de sus pequeños castle no soporto mas y abrazos a sus dos hijos y comenzó a llorar - no mis amores esto no es por nada que ustedes hayan echo esto es entre mamá y papá – se separo y miro a sus hijos a los ojos que por el llanto les costaba respirar – yo los amo quiero que sepan que los amos y que siempre vamos a estar juntos ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- y volvió abrazar a sus hijos - les pido que vayan con el abu si a la noche los llamo para darle el beso de la buenas noches -

Los dos niños miraron aceptaron con la cabeza y ambos dieron un beso a su padre y se fueron con su abuelo que los esperaba junto a la puerta.

Jim tomo las manos de sus nietos – vamos amores tranquilos -

Cuando ambos niños se habían alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar Castle se levanto paso sus mano por la cara para limpiarse y se para escasos centímetros

- lo que me acabas de hacer vivir con mis hijos no te lo voy a perdonar en mi vida, a partir de este momento esta muerta para mi Kate,- aspiro profundo - ya veras cuando te demuestre que lo que se dice es mentira y que ese niño no es mío te darás cuenta del grave erro que has cometido—

Sin decir una sola palabra ella se dio vuelta y se fue. Castle vio como la ella se subía a la camioneta junto con sus hijos, su padre y Josh que se había puesto al mando del automóvil.

Castle cerro la puerta y se dejo caer contra ella llorando desconsoladamente. Martha que era la primera vez que lo venia así se acerco a él y se agacho tratando de consolarlo.

Kate iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, mientras intentaba calmarse un poco, pensó por un instante. Qué pasaría si era reamente Castle tenia razón ¿ si todo había sido un erro el jamás se lo perdonaría?

- shhhh tranquilos niños ya todo paso – dijo Jim mientras se encontraba sentado en el medio de sus nietos y los mantenía abrazados.

Kate raciono que sus hijos había vivido aquella situación: ella pegándole a Castle. Castle y Josh, forcejeando, los insultos.

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver el dolor en la cara de sus hijos aspiro profundo – hey como están mis chicos supe poderosos –

Ninguno de los dos niños respondió y se acomodaron mas cerca de su abuelo. Kate entendía que sus hijos se encontraban aturdidos por todo lo que había sucedido.

Luego de haber estado un buen rato llorando Castle se fue hacia su dormitorio donde se tiro en la cama, cerro los ojos. Como podía ser que después de todo lo vivido juntos, de tantos años juntos, de haber formado una familia ella le creía mas a una extraña que él.

Unos golpes en la puerta hizo que se sentara en la cama y vio a su hija mayor parada en la puerta, él dibujo una sonrisa con algo de tristeza y ella entro sentándose a su lado

- papá ¿ que fue lo que sucedió?—

El clavo la mirada en el piso – la verdad es que no se, ella vio a esa mujer en la tele diciendo un montón de mentiras y estallo cuando llegue yo ya había empacado las cosas y se estaba llevando a los niños—

Alexis frotaba la espalda de su padre - no puedo creer que ella ha hecho algo así -

Castle aspiro profundo – la verdad es que creo que ella siempre fue así -

- disculpen – dijo Martha desde la puerta – han llegado el abogado y Paula –

Castle se levanto seguido por su hijo, cuando bajo Paula se acerco a él - mira Richard mientras venia hacia aquí hable con el productor del programa mañana por la mañana tendré una reunión con él y me tendrá que aclarar las cosas –

Por su parte el abogado se tomo asiento junto a él - mira Richard perdóname que te lo pregunte pero debo hacerlo ya que las cosas han tomado un camino diferente ¿ tu has tenido -

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el escritor respondió visiblemente ofendido - yo jamás, nunca engañe a ninguna de mis esposas y mucho menos lo haría como Kate -

El abogado acepto moviendo la cabeza – de acuerdo entonces mañana a primera hora presentare una demanda contra el canal y a ella demandaremos para hacer una prueba de ADN para demostrar que no es tuyo -

Castle miro a las tres mujeres - Paula, mamá, calabaza me dejan hablar un asunto a solas con él –

Las tres mujeres asistieron si reprochar y se fueron a la cocina dejando a los hombres solos en el gran salón

- Mira a mi lo único que me importa en este momento son mis hijos ella se los llevo y por lo que yo tengo entendido no puede hacer algo así. Digo quiero verlos no puedo negármelo –

El hombre que conocía a Castle desde hace años y había llevados sus dos divorcios antes y se habían vuelto amigos escucho a Castle sabiendo que al lo único que le importaba eran sus hijos.

- mira Richard ella debe estar enojada, será mejor hoy no te acerques pero mañana llamala y seguro te dejara verlo –

Castle agradeció a su hija a Paula y su abogado, y los despidió, además le aseguro a su madre que fuera a la obra de sus alumnos que él estaría bien. Por su parte el decidió que necesitaba salir de su casa y caminar, llego a su bar entro paso por la barra donde se encontraban Braian lo saludo – si alguien pregunta tu no tienes la menor idea de donde estoy – y se encerró en si oficina.


	13. Chapter 13

Llegaron a la casa de Jim y con ayuda de Josh Kate bajo las maletas mientras que el abuelo se ocupaba de sus nietos.

- que les parece si ustedes van a mi dormitorio a ver dibujos mientras yo les preparo un rico zomo de naranjas y se los llevo – soltó Jim aun con sus nietos de la mano.

Los pequeños se miraron y asistieron y tomados de la mano se fueron al curto de su abu como ellos lo llamaban.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que los niños no escuchaban el señor Beckett quería saber que haría su hija no es que le molestaban en su casa todo lo contrario es que estaba muy preocupado por como había racionado sobre todo al le preocupaba el efecto que podía tener esto en sus niños encima durante todo el viaje Josh no había echo otra cosa que echar leña al fuego.

- y bien Katie que es lo que piensas hacer ahora -

Kate que se había sentado por un momento en uno de los sofás levanto la cabeza - no lo se pensé que podíamos quedarnos un tiempo aquí hasta que encontremos un lugar donde poder vivir –

El hombre tomo asiento junto a si hija - Katie sabes que te pues quedar el tiempo que sea necesario aquí, a lo que lo te digo con Rick que vas hacer –

Kate miro muy serio a su padre –no se lo supongo en unos días me tendré que sentarme hablar con el debemos acordar, que días podrá ver a los niños esas cosas – y se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se la froto la cara.

Josh que se encontraba en un pequeño sofá junto a ella la miro seriamente – Kate, de que estas hablando, id no tienes nada que hablar con ese idiota debes conseguirte un buen abogado y debes sacarle todo lo que tiene para empezar la casa donde viven no puede ser que tu sea la que te hayas ido cuando el cerdo fue él -

Kate negó con la cabeza – yo no quiero su dinero, nunca lo quise solo quiero que esto no lastime a mis niños—

- mami puedes venir a Chleo le duele la panza – soltó Alli parada detrás de ella, al escuchar la voz de su pequeño Kate giro rápidamente la cabeza , esperando que su hijo no hubiera escuchado nada de aquello.

- ven amor vamos a ver que sucede con tu hermana - y siguió al niño a la habitación

- que pasa hijita - pregunto sentándose junto ella en la cama.

- me duele mucho la barriguita mami - soltó la niña con la cabeza baja casi llorando.

- oo mi amor a ver ven que hago unos mimos para ver si te sientes mejor – y ella tomo a su hija para sentarla en sus piernas y hacerle masajes.

Kate sabia que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar la situación que debería hablar con sus hijos para calmarlos.

- ven Alli, necesito hablar con los dos - y señalo para que la niño se sentara junto a él - miren se que ustedes deben tener muchas preguntas acerca de lo que paso hoy, pero quiero que sepan numero uno que esto no fue por ustedes y numero dos que pase lo que pase papá y yo los amamos y siempre vamos a estar con ustedes -

Ambos niños miraban a su mamá y Chloe fue la primera en hablar - mamá tu le pegaste a papá y siempre nos dice que no hay que pegar –

Kate acepto con la cabeza – eso es cierto jamás deben pegarle a nadie y estoy muy arrepentida de haberle pegado a su papá delante de ustedes, pero ustedes jamás deben hacer algo asi—

- no vamos a volver a vivir con papá - pregunto Alli con casi con hilo de voz

Kate negó con la cabeza – no lo creo amor por lo menos ahora no -

-Saben una cosa porque no se ponen los pijamas mientras les preparo un poco de pasta para ambos -

- pero no nos hemos bañado hoy - soltó Chleo dibujando una sonrisa

Kate achino sus ojos y dibujo una enorme sonrisa – bueno solo hoy de acuerdo –

- necesito mis muñecos para dormir - soltó Alli - si yo también – dijo Chloe

La mujer acepto -bueno ahora bajo las cajas con las cosas y mientras ustedes pónganse el pijama—

Mientras los gemelos se ponían cada uno sus pijamas Kate volvió con varias cajas de juguetes de los niños.

- MUCHACHOS AQUÍ ESTAN LAS CAJAS - grito Kate dejando las cajas en el suelo, junto con Josh, el primero en aparecer fue Allan que venia vestido con un pijama del hombre araña, el muchacho empezó sacar juguetes y tirarlos al suelo.

- Alli no puedes dejar cosas tirados por todos lados como en casa – soltó Kate arrodillándose junto a su hijo.

- mamá no esta mamá—

Kate acaricio la cabeza de su hijo – que pasa que nos olvidamos –

- no esta mi Darth vader -

Kate sabia lo importante que era para su hijo sus muñecos - bueno amor pero aquí tienes al hombre araña y batman, porque no usas alguno de estos amigos y mañana vamos a buscarlo –

El niño negó con la cabeza - no mamá tu sabes que para dormir sin él – y comenzó a lloriquear

- quiero hablar con mi papá - en ese mismo momento Chleo apareció en el salón -yo también quiero hablar con mi papá – y ella empezó también a llorar.

Kate se levanto y miro a su padre nerviosa, sabia que sus hijos habían tenido sin duda el peor día de su vida. De un día para el otro su mundo seguro había volado por el aire, aspiro profundo y tomo su teléfono marco el numero de él y se lo paso a su hijo mientras trataba de calármelo.

Castle, se había tomado varios whisky cuando el sonido de su móvil llamo su tensión vio la foto de ella y aspiro profundo – que quieres contesto – de mala manera.

- papí soy Alli, papi no tengo a dartha verder no se donde esta -

Castle negó con la cabeza estaba algo aturdido por el alcohol - ooo mi amor mañana te lo llevo porque no duermes con el hombre araña o iron man-

- no papi yo si él no puedo dormir –

Castle que no entendía porque tenia que vivir esta situación de tener que escuchar a su hijo llorar porque no tenia su muñeco preferido.

- y si usas al batman que te trajo Santa, yo te prometo que mañana te lo llevo -

- papá te extraño - soltó el niño un poco mas tranquilo.

Castle tuvo que aspirar profundo para no llorar – bueno mi amor quédate tranquilo pronto estaremos juntos si. - aspiro profundo para no llorar - amor te pido un favor que cuides de tu hermana -

- si papito te paso con ella que quiere hablar contigo -

- hola papito -

- hola mi reina que estas haciendo -

- me he puesto la pijama y ahora mamá nos va dar de comer –

Castle no pudo aguantar mas el llanto - mi amor te amo mucho sabes, mañana iré a visitarte –

- te amo mucho papito -

- yo también, me pasas con mamá—

Antes de hablar con ella intento recuperar la compostura

- Castle – soltó esperando una catarata de llantos y de suplicas del otro lado, sin embargo al otro lado la recibe un tono frio, un tono que jamás le había escuchado a él.

- hola solo quiero decirte que mañana iré a ver a los niños y le llevare a Alli su muñeco, supongo que estaré ahí cerca del medio día—

Ella lo conocía tan bien ella sabia perfectamente que él había estado bebiendo, lo podía notar en su voz, con un apenas de acuerdo corta la comunicación

Castle toma su teléfono lo mira por un instante y lo rebolea contra la pared deja el vaso de lado y comienza a tomar desde la botella directamente quiere olvidar todo lo ocurrido, ese día es mas si fuera por él lo borraría del calendario para siempre, pero como sabia que no podría hacerlo decidió que lo borraría de su memoria y muy de apoco fue bajándose la botella hasta que perdió la conciencia.

Lo había logrado después de mucho trabajo Kate logrado que sus pequeñas fieras se durmieran, volvió al salón donde lo esperaban su padre y Josh secretamente decidió tener su botella de absolt en la heladera esperando fría como siempre pero sabia que en la casa de su padre eso no era posible.

- y bien que harás mañana no me vas a decir que se los dejaras ver, no – soltó Josh volviendo acomodarse en el sofá.

- Josh no puedo negarle que vea a los niños son sus hijos además después de lo que paso hoy a ellos le hará bien verlo -

Después escuchar por mas de una hora al doctor echarle tierra a Castle Jim decidió que era hora de salir en su defensa al fin y al cavo solo eran meras especulaciones de un programa barato de la tarde.

- creo que ya es demasiado tarde porque Josh no te vas Katie debe descansar – miro a su hija - mañana tendrás muchas cosas que pensar y hacer -

Josh que entendió la indirecta se levanto – bueno Kate mañana te llamo para saber como sigues – se despidió de ambos y dejo el departamento.

Ya cuando estuvieron en confianza familiar Jim decidió que debería hablar con su hija - mira Katie sabes que yo jamás me he metido en tus cosas y mucho menos en tu familia pero lo único que te pido que si necesitas un consejero ese no sea Josh querida, es evidente que aun le duele que te hayas casado con Castle y no con él –

- papá por favor Josh ha tenido varias parejas desde mi ¿ que estas diciendo? –

- estoy diciendo que a él siempre le quedo la sangre en el ojo y esto le viene de perillas para pegarle a Castle –

Kate se quedo pensando por unos minutos

- bueno hija me voy a dormir que he quedado de cama—

Ella se despidió de su padre y se acostó en el sofá, a todos los problemas que ella tenia debería agregar una pelea por resentimientos viejos.


	14. capitulo 14

- estas seguro bro que está aquí a lo mejor se equivoco - soltó Ryan mientras volvía a golpear la puerta de entrada del bar.

- Es lo que ha dicho Martha, que lo busquemos aquí ella llamo a Brian para que nos habrá en cualquier momento debe estar aquí -

En ese momento apareció el cantinero - detectives les pido disculpas por la tardanza tuvo algunos problemitas -

- tranquilo muchacho solo queremos saber si esta aquí – pidió Espo.

Brian sabia que algo realmente grave estaba pasando Castle hacía años que no se encerraba a emborracharse y mucho menos desde que ella estaba casado Kate él siempre había dormido en su casa.

- si, el señor llego ayer cerca de las seis de la tarde y se llevo una botella y después me pidió dos más –

Cuando los tres hombres entraron en el lugar no pudieron creer lo que veían ante sus ojos varias sillas se encontraban en el suelo, junto con uno de los grandes espejos que tenían el nombre del bar echo añicos en el piso.

- Braian porque no revisas si esta todo la recaudación que nosotros miramos abajo a ver si esta Rick -

El chico asistió y miro debajo de a la gran barra - si, aquí está todo el dinero - los detectives asistieron y bajaron las escaleras, en la parte inferior donde se localizaba oficinas las cosas se encontraban totalmente destrozado había cosas rotas por todo lados los sofás están dados vueltas.

- hay empiezo a preocuparme te acuerdas de lo que dijo Kate que este lugar tenia túneles y si se marcho por los túneles borracho – soltó Rynan.

Javi siguió caminado detrás de uno de los sofás – hey aquí esta - dijo agachándose inmediatamente el irlandés se unió a su amigo y entre los dos dieron vuelta al escritor.

- Vamos amigo arriba que es de mañana – soltó Espo dándole un pequeño cachetazo para este reaccionara.

El escrito abrió los ojos y a encontrarse con sus amigos se incorporo.

- que demonios haces aquí -

- Martha nos pidió que vengamos a ver como estabas –

Castle se tomo la cabeza- bueno no se juzguen ustedes hay una loca que dice que la embarace cuando jamás en mi vida el piso un dedo encima por eso mi mujer se fue de mi casa y se llevo a los niños pero salvo por eso yo estoy bien—

Los dos detectives se miraron aceptando los dicho de su amigo, Javi tomo de un brazo a su amigo – venga Castle vamos por café y nos cuenta lo sucedido – y ambos hombres lograron poner en pie a su amigo.

Luego que lograron llevarlo hasta la cafetería Castle le conto todo lo sucedido, los dos policías escucharon atentamente a su amigo que necesitaba desahogarse.

- Castle esa mujer está totalmente loca –

Él le dio un sorbo a su café y miro amargamente – por quien lo dices por mí supuesta amante o por Kate— Ambos policías soltaron una pequeña risita.

- Bro ten fe ya verás dentro de poco esto será un mal recuerdo - soltó Espo.

Castle que ya se encontraba algo más lucido pensó que era momento de contar como el realmente se sentía - bueno la verdad es que chicos creo esto es el final para nosotros saben siempre yo estuve pero esta vez lo que ella me hizo pasar delante de los niños eso si jamás se lo perdonare –

Luego de escuchar a su amigo los policías lo dejaron en la puerta de su casa y ambos se fueron a la comisaria.

Castle entro en su casa y ni bien lo hizo su madre se acerco corriendo - Richard casi me matas porque no me llamaste –

Castle miro a su madre - cuál es el problema antes desaparecía y a ti no te importaba -

- bueno pero desde estabas con Kate siempre llamabas-

- bueno ahora en mas va volver el viejo Rick – y subió a las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Casi dos horas después Castle bajo y ya había dejado atrás la resaca - madre has visto el muñeco de darth veder de Alli—

Su madre camino hasta donde un sofá que se encontraba junto a una ventana – creo que aquí esta ¿iras a verlos?—

- si iré además quiero hablar con Kate porque el fin de semana los quiero conmigo -

- hazme un favor si dile a esos niños que su abuela los ama mucho si –

Castle que sabía que su madre está sufriendo asistió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te prometo que en el fin de semana los veras - y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos que sus hijos habían utilizado para comer cuando el timbre sonó Kate abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Castle

- hay - saludo castle

Ella dibujo una sonrisa y cuando iba a decir algo el grito se su pequeño los estremeció

- PAPAAAAA- grito Alli llevándose por delante a su madre y se abrazo a él Castle se agacho y abrazo fuerte a su hijo,

- PAPI – grito Chleo y también corrió a donde estaba él quien la abrazo - hola princesa –

Alli tomo la mano de su padre – ven papi pasa – Castle se levanto y miro ha Kate, quien se limito a asistir con la cabeza, y dejo lugar para que él pasara.

El tomo la mano de sus hijos y se dirigieron al gran salón, cuando se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás se abrió la chaqueta - mira compañero a quien te he traído - y dentro de sus ropas saco el muñeco de darth veder.

Al verlo el pequeño abrió grande los ojos -PAPA TE ACORDASTE - y abrazo a su muñeco preferido.

- que les parece si nos vamos los tres un rato al parque - los niños aceptaron y fueron por sus chaquetas.

Cuando quedaron solos Castle - son la uno más o menos para las cuatro los traigo y luego necesito hablar contigo -

- no hay problema yo estaré aquí –

En ese momento aparecieron los dos niños con su chaquetas - bien chicos listos - ambos niños asistieron y salieron del departamento dejando sola a la detective.

Kate necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, necesitaba el consejo de su amiga, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a la morgue y volver. Salió lo más rápido que puso de su casa y llego a la búsqueda de su confidente.

- hola Lenie - dijo mientras abría la puerta

La forense dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga – hey que haces como te encuentras -

Kate se encogió de hombros – la verdad es que no se, la noticia de esta mujer embarazada diciendo que es de Castle me ha roto el mundo en mil pedazos y por el otro lado hoy Castle vino a ver a los niños y te juro Lan que me miro tan fríamente que no se qué pensar -

La medica tomo la mano de su amiga – Kate lo conoces hace mas diez años sabes cómo es el ustedes se conocen mejor que nadie, solo tú sabes lo que él es capaz de hacer y de lo que no, pero te pido que recuerdes que Rock te amado sin restricciones y sin ningún tipo de medida y siempre ha estado ahí para ti -

Kate que esperaba encontrar en su amiga una ayuda y encontró solo mas confusión – si por ese mujer hablo con tanta convicción de las cosas que Castle le gustan como sabe que a él le gustan los tatuajes—nunca había sido una mujer de hablar de su intimidad - sabes a él le encanta besar mis tatuajes, les encanta tocarlos, es mas en nuestra luna de miel ambos nos hicimos un tatuaje en un lugar donde solo nosotros los veníamos el uno del otro -

- Kate esa información se consigue y tú lo sabes cómo detective que si sabe moverse y con dinero todo se consigue -

La detective aspiro profundo y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás - no lo sé la cabeza no me para me va a diez mil por hora, no voy hacer capaz de perdonarlo que me haya hecho algo, si esa mujer está diciendo las cosas que está diciendo es porque él le dio alguna esperanza le dio –

La médica quería hacer entender a su amiga que había cometido el peor error de su vida en haberse ido así en su casa sin darle la menor chance a la defensa, y sin haber dado batalla.

- Kate lo único que te digo es que debes pensar si realmente has hecho lo correcto en tomar esta decisión de irte tan a la ligera sin ver si realmente era cierto, no sea cosa que si esto mentira y pusiste en a tu familia en juego para nada -

Las palabras de la focense cayeron como bombas en la mente de la detective, realmente había puesto a su familia en riego solo por una mujer que anda detrás de su marido. Como siempre cuando algo comenzaba a molestarle Kate decidió dar por terminado el tema - en fin debo irme tengo que firmar unos papeles en la comisaria por unos días que he pedido para buscar un lugar donde vivir, además quiero estar con los chicos -

Unos quince minutos antes de lo que había quedado con Castle para que los niños vuelvan a casa, Kate entro en su el departamento y se dejo caer en el sofá, pero su tranquilidad no dudo mucho el timbre hizo que nuevamente se levantara.

- Josh que estás haciendo aquí - pregunto algo confundida

- nada Salí del hospital y quería asegurarme que estés bien ¿puedo pasar?-

Ella acepto – si, si pasa por favor -

El doctor pasó y se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás del comedor - y los niños -

Kate se sentó en frente a él - salieron con Castle -

- Kate tienes que ser más firme con él no puede venir y llevarse a los chicos cuando quiera, tienes ponerle días y horarios, es mas Kate debes buscarte un buen abogado, no puede ser que es hijo de puta hago lo que quiera cuando quiera, de una buena vez debes ponerle un límite –

Kate negó la cabeza y antes que pudiera responder el timbre interrumpió la conversación y Kate se dirigió a la puerta.

- hey chicos como les fue - dijo dejando pasar a sus hijos, cuando vio Allan que traía una enorme caja - que es eso mi amor -

Allan apoyo la caja - papá nos ha comprado un aro de basquetbol –

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Castle la interrumpió - es uno pequeño y la pelota es de goma espuma - Castle entro detrás de su niños, al verlo a Josh cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás soltó fuertemente el aire y decidió ignorarlo, miro a su hijos - chicos porque no van a su cuarto y lo arman –

Allan que en las últimas horas se había distraído volvió a ponerse mal - ese no es nuestro cuarto es el escritorio del Abu Jim -

Castle se agacho junto a su pequeño – lo sé mi amor pero te pido que hagas lo que te pido porque necesito hablar con tu mamá un momento -

Allan miro a su padre – pero vas a venir a despierte verdad—

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa – por supuesto amor ahora ve - el vio como los niños se iban y miro directamente a Kate - por favor podemos hablar a solas – y enfatizo la última palabra

Kate acepto y con la mano le mostro la dirección a la cocina, cuando ambos entraron Castle cerró la puerta quería estar a solas con ella.

Kate quería explicarle porque Josh estaba ahí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Castle la detuvo.

- mira Kate te lo dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a repetir hoy para que lo entiendas, de lo que me hiciste vivir en frente de mis hijos como mujer te moriste para mi, tu de tu vida puedes hacer lo que quieres siempre cuando no afecte la vida de mis hijos—pensó un instante - estoy aquí para hablar de nuestros hijos mira lo que se me ocurrió es lo que podemos hacer esto, como tu trabajas todo el día y yo no quiero dejar tener contacto cotidiano con mis hijos asique yo lo busco en el colegio y ellos se quedan por la tarde conmigo y los fines es uno cada uno -

Castle que muy dentro de él sabía que era mentira, que él se moriría si ella se fuera con Josh, pero la herida de no creer en él era demasiado fuerte para hacerte que era capaz de armar un verdadero escándalo que ella estuviera con otro.

Kate se apoyo contra la encimera de la cocina – bueno en principio me parece bien, no se Castle la verdad es que todo demasiado rápido-

Castle se movió algo inquieto – está bien ahora tenemos que decir otras cosas con respecto a la vivienda, creo que lo mejor para los niños será que ustedes vuelvan a la casa -

Kate que no podía creer que el ya había dado por hecho la separación que él no palería, por lo de ellos.

- y tú Martha que pasara -

- supongo que volveremos al loft o podemos hacer al revés piénsalo -

Castle se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco dos mil dólares y los dejo junto Kate- toma esto supongo que para estos días alcanzara y sino usas las tarjetas de crédito –

Kate, jamás había utilizado para beneficio propio el estar con Castle, quería dejarle en claro que ella no quería nada de su dinero.

- Castle no necesito dinero -

- no Kate ese dinero no es para ti es por si mis hijos necesitan cualquier cosa, hasta que nos pongamos de acuerdo en la cuota alimentaria—

Kate que no sabía que si estaba perdió los estribos por la indiferencia o porque el ya daba por terminado su matrimonio levanto las manos - mira- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el grito de su pequeña los sobre salto a los dos

- NOOO MA, NO LE VUELVAS A PEGAR A PAPÁ - la niña entro corriendo a la cocina y se colgó de uno de las manos de su mamá

Kate que se dio cuenta que sus hijos estaban ahí levanto a su hija y el apoyo sobre la encimera

- no amor yo no iba a pegarle a papá nosotros solo estábamos discutiendo y ya que estas aquí voy a pedirte disculpas a por lo de ayer –

Castle movió la cabeza - disculpas aceptadas -

- papá me ayudas a poner el aro – le pregunta Allan desde la puerta él asistió y se fue su hijo dejando por cerrada la conversación.

El sábado por la mañana había llego era el primer fin de semana que pasaban sin ser una familia, era el primer fin de semana que Castle se llevaría a los niños, era el primer fin de semana luego de siete años que pasaría sola su padre había decido irse a la cabaña. Se levanto de la cama temprano se preparo un café y se sentó en la gran cocina para pensar. Como seguiría su vida a partir de ese momento .

Allan fue el primero en despertar aun con el pelo revuelto y frotándose los ojos al verlo tan igual a su papá Kate sonrío era tan hermoso como su padre.

- hola amor como dormiste - pregunto Kate viendo como su hijo se sentaba a su lado.

El niño aspiro profundo – mejor ahora que tengo mi muñeco gracias a Dios papá me lo trajo porque si no sobria que hacer –

Al escuchar el comentario de hombre grande de su hijo ella sonrío - quieres cereales de la abeja para el desayuno –

- del hombre araña no hay - Kate dibujo una mueca con su boca y negó con la cabeza

Luego de una larga exhalación - si no me queda otra - ella sonrío y cuando se levanto le dio un beso en la coronilla.

La detective desayuno con sus hijos y luego los ayudo a vestir, para que esperaban a su padre. Cerca de las once el timbre del departamento sonó, ella abrió la puerta y después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras Kate saludo con un fuerte abrazo y beso a su pequeños y los vio partir. Cerro la puerta y derrumbo contra ella el llanto fue incontenible para Kate, volvía a estar sola, después de haber formado la familia que tanto había soñado, con él hombre que había soñado, ahora le tocaba afrontar la realidad, como pudo se levanto y se acerco al sofá donde se dejo caer


	15. capitulo 15 mi primer error

Ante todo gracias aquellos que han comentado, y me han comentado. Espero que les guste.

En segundo logar quiero ADVETENCIA ESTE ES UNO DE ESOS CAPITULOS QUE NO VAN A GUSTAR DESASIADO.

El sonido de su móvil, la hizo despertarse el sueño profundo en el que había caído luego de llorar durante horas por pasar su primer fin de semana sin sus hijos.

Tomo el aparato – Josh dime—

- hola Kate quería saber si querías salir a tomar algo ya que los niños se supone que están con Castle –

Kate aun dormida pensó si era adecuado que ella, saliera con un hombre que no era su marido al fin al cabo ella seguía casado con Castle, pero por otro lado él tenia una fulana por ahí diciendo que iba a tener un pequeño Castle, cerro los ojos y la imagen de su hombre en la cama con otro mujer.

- ok en nos vemos en un hora nos vemos en el bar que íbamos – solto kata al fin al cabo ella no era la que había destruido su matrimonio.

Una hora después ella entraba en aquel bar de Dombo donde solían ir era agradable, pasaban buena música, se acerco a donde se encontraba el doctor motocicleta, se saludaron con un beso y ambos pidieron una cerveza.

- y que tal lo llevas -

Kate dio una trago a su cerveza - la verdad es que ha sido mas difícil de lo que pensaba, hoy cuando se llevo a los niños pensé que el mundo se me venia encima sabes desde que nacieron mis bebes no me separe nunca de ellos-

El doctor bebió su cerveza – sabes, la verdad que no pueda creer que ese cretino te haya hecho algo semejante que se haya tirado otra tía teniéndote a ti -

Kate sonrío amargamente - sabes intento entender lo que sucedió hace nada hablamos de tener otro bebé junto la misma mañana que esta mujer dijo esto hicimos el amor y habíamos planeado irnos unos días a la playa para estar solos y me hace esto no lo puedo creer - ella se limpio un par de lagrimas que caian por su mejilla

Josh aspiro profundo y supo que debía a remeter contra el escritor - sabes no soy yo quien te lo tenga que decir pero es esta mujer apareció ahora anda saber cuentas tuvo en estos años juntos, si la dejo embarazada a los mejor tiene algún hijo no reconocido por ahí –

Ella bajo la cabeza y negó – nooo Castle jamás haría algo así el creció sin padre y lo a marcado mucho eso y puedo decir mucho cosas pero que él no es un muy buen padre eso jamás esta mas que pendiente de los niños -

- si kate - insistió - pero el no va andar diciéndote que anda embarazando mujeres por ahí-

Luego de varias cervezas la detective empezó a sentir el alcohol, se sentía más suelta y mas relajada que en días.

- vamos a bailar - soltó Josh tomándola y arrestándola para bailar. El doctor aprovecho que ella se le había pasado la manos con la copa y pego su cuerpo al de ella, y metiendo la mano baja la camiseta de ella buscando el contacto de su piel.

- mmm kate sigues tan increíble como siempre porque hueles también y bajo su mano a su trasero y la apretó mas contra él para que pueda sentir su creciente erección.

- kate, ese tipo no te merece tu te mereces alguien que sepas lo que vales como mujer como persona, déjame que te lo muestre, además tú crees que él en este momento esta en la caso con los niños, te puedo asegurar que ellos deben estar con una niñera y el debe estar tirándose a una rubia en el desván de su bar -

Kate sentía un dolor tan profundo dentro de ella ese dolor que solo había sentido cuando su madre su asesinada. Le dolía la tracción, ella no podía, no alcanzaba a entender si ellos tenían una vida perfecta , tenían dos hijos producto ese amor intenso, incontrolable que había surgido entre ellos mas de una década atrás. Ella simplemente podía no podía entender como él había arruinado todo por un poco de placer, tan poco valía para él lo que habían construido que había decidido tirarlo por la borda, encima las pocos veces que habían hablado desde que todo había explotado él había estado indiferente.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Josh y recordó que cuando llegaría a la casa estaría sola, y la aterraba la soledad.

entonces se dejo besar por los labios de Josh, claro no eran los labios de Castle pero no sentían mal, se separo de él – porque no vamos a tu casa - soltó ella y el doctor dibujo una enorme sonrisa y la saco del lugar.

- ¿estamos listos? - pregunto Castle una vez se que te tapo con la gran cobija a cuadros entre sus dos niño, ambos asistieron y el escritor le dio pley al mando a distancia y los tres se pusieron a disfrutar de un maratón de Madagascar que habían planeado, esa tarde mientras jugaban por el parque.

Castle abrazo a sus pequeños y los apretó contra él, necesitaba sentirlos, ahí estaba otra vez en esa situación, separado con niños pequeños y solo.

- papa - llamo su niña.

- mm -

- podemos llamar a mami para que nos de el beso de los buenos noches—

- si, mi amor vamos a llamarla—tomo el mando a distancia puso pausa y tomo su móvil marco el numero de ella tras un par de llamado cayo al buzón.

- Kate los chicos quieren hablar contigo llama por favor - Castle, pensó que tal vez ella no había querido atenderlo.

- chicos, mamá se debe haber ido a dormir temprano porque no contesta –

Los chicos asistieron y siguieron viendo la película hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Castle lo llevo a los dos a su cama y luego él se acostó en su gran cama, en soledad ,dejo escapar su angustia y las lagrimas salieron hasta que lo ayudaron a dormirse.

El doctor abrió fuertemente la puerta de departamento, y empujo a la detective dentro de él, cuando cerro la puerta la apretó contra ella.

- ooo Kate, no puedo creer que finalmente lo hayas entendido que tu tienes que estar con un hombre de verdad—la apretó mas contra la puerta y con una mano bajo los vaqueros y las bragas de la detective, apretó mas su trasero y se bajo su vaqueros dejando su erección al desnudo, con sus piernas hizo que ella abriera sus piernas y la penetro—mmm kate- y volvió a hacerlo hasta que un par de minutos después el se vino derrumbándose con todos sus fuerzas sobre ella, se separo la ayudo a darse vuelta y pasa su mano por su cintura levantándole por los aires y llevándola hasta la cama donde la deja caer y se tiro encima de ella y volvió a empezar con las embestías, mientras susurraba en su oído – era hora que te dejes follar por un hombre de verdad, Kate – y siguió con sus embestidas - tu necesitas un hombre de verdad no un idiota, que no sabe como hacértelo - y empezó a moverse cada vez mas rápido hasta que cayo rendido sobre ella. Se puso a su lado y paso su mano y la apretó contra él.

Kate se movió, aun con los ojos cerrados sintió el brazo alrededor de su vientre sonrío , había sido todo un sueño habría los ojos y Castle estaría abrazándola, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se estrellaron contra su mente, abrió los ojos de golpe, y ahí estaba desnuda en la cama de Josh, con el abrazándola Kate se sentó en la cama lo miro, no era Castle pero la había echo sentir bien, sonrio al verlo al fin al cabo ella estaba separada.

Se levanto tomo la camisa del doctor y se puso, se fue a la cocina y busco el café, y de golpe se le vino a la mente que Josh, solo tomaba té, soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza, Castle la tenia acostumbrada que luego del sexo, porque lo que había tenido con Josh era sexo, no hacer el amor como Castle, era tomarse una buena taza de café bien cargado.

Las manos de Josh pasando por su cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello – mmm se lo que estas buscando, te invito a desayunar a fuera -

Kate acepto con la cabeza , y se dirigió al cuarto para vestirse, cuando se puso su chaqueta noto que había dejado su móvil a dentro, se que había un mensaje y al comprobarlo echo una maldición.

- ¿ que sucede? - pregunto Josh mientras se acomodaba su bóxer

Kate se dio vuelta para mirarlo – nada es que no escuche el teléfono, y me llamo Castle para que le dé el beso de las buenas noches a los chicos –

Josh se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura – Kate no dejes que te manipule lo esta haciendo para estar en contacto contigo -

- bueno pero yo quería hablar con ellos me es muy difícil para mi no verlos ni hablarles - y se alejo de él para terminar de vestirse.

Ya sentados en una cafetería, y ambos habían pedido el desayuno

- y bien Kate que harás –

- ¿que haré con que? -

Josh movió algo inquieto nunca le había gustado esa parte de Kate de nunca atacar los problemas, de enfrente.

- como que Kate, tienes que tomar una decisión, tienes que poner un abogado que le obligue a ese idiota a que te de lo que corresponde además, tienes que ponerle días y horarios para que vean a los niños, no puede ser que él haga lo que quiera -

- Josh, tengo que hacer las cosas de a poco no puedo hacer las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, además tengo que pensar en los chicos si hay algo que no quiero es que el sufra - soltó Kate dándole un trago a su café.

El doctor negó con la cabeza – tu piensas en él, pero él no pensó en ti cuando te metió los cuernos, con aquella putita, a la que dejo embarazada - y enfatizo las ultimas palabras. - se que no quieres hablar con tu padre pero si quieres llamamos a mi hermano y lo vamos a ver, es mas sabes que, lo llamare ahora mismo, pera que lo vayamos a ver -

Antes de Kate pudiera decir algo Josh estaba marcado el teléfono de su hermano Tim que había estudiado leyes.

- bueno Kate acaba de decirme que vayamos a la casa para que nos diga lo que les parece, pero por lo que le conté me dice que puedes quitarle todo –

Kate pensó que no seria tan malo hablar con un abogado, su padre estaba demasiado involucrado emocionalmente como pedirle consejos, ella sabia que su padre había llegado a tomar afecto a Castle y que por los niños era capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

Cerca de media hora después ella estaba en la puerta de la casa del hermano de Josh, luego de saludarse y que ella le contara mas o menos como era todo lo que había sucedido, el abogado

Aspiro profundo.

- bueno kate te voy a decir algo, si ese bebé es de él podemos demostrar que el te ha sido infiel y como me has dicho que ustedes no ha firmado contrato pre nupcial entonces la verdad es que puedes dejarlo muy mal parado hasta si quieres puede sacarle la tenencia de los niños, ya que podemos alegar que no es un ejemplo moral para ellos—

Kate que cada vez se le hacia mas tangible el hecho de que ella se iba a separar del amor de su vida , aspiro profundo – mira la verdad es que solo quería saber que lo que debe hacer yo nunca quise un centavo de Castle y menos ahora que esto se ha terminado, y por los niños ellos aman a su papa y jamás lo lastimaría de esa manera -

- kate – intervino Josh – no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hizo lo sigas defendiendo, el es un hijo de puta, y sabes debe sacarle todo debes vengarte por lo que haz hecho –

Tim siguió apoyando a su hermano – por lo pronto kate lo que podemos hacer es llegar hacer una conciliación para que pongamos legal lo de la visitas y el pago de alimentos –

- si supongo que si lo hacemos legal será mejor para todos - soltó kate aunque no estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

Kate se levanto – saben yo debería ir yendo, tengo que estar en casa para cuando Castle lleve a los chicos -

- ok vamos – dijo Josh

- Josh perdóname pero necesito un tiempo a solas para pensar, además no quiero que los chicos aun nos vean juntos -

Josh negó con la cabeza - bueno, ve tranquila, yo te llamo a la noche –

Luego de despedir a Kate, Josh se quedo con su hermano.

- oye Josh desde cuando te interesa andar, con una mujer con dos críos encima de ese idiota –

Soltó Tim.

- los niños me importan una mierda, lo único que quiero me importa ella, siempre ha sido una fiera en la cama y además encima si tendrá el dinero del idiota ese mejor—pensó - además hace años ese hijo de puta se la follaba mientras estaba conmigo, y esa me la quiero cobrar -


	16. Chapter 16

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que Kate, y los niños, ya no viven con él. Las mañanas se le hacían pesadas sin poder compartir el desayuno con sus pequeños y ella es para él todo aquel bullicio, era para él general.

Ahora la casa estaba vacía, parecía mucho mas grande de lo que era. Ese mañana estaba tomando su desayuno, junto con su madre, cuando el ruido del timbre sonó, el , se levanto maldiciendo – te juro madre que si es otro reportero esta vez si tendrás que llamar a la policía porque te juro que le dará tal paliza que nunca se olvidara de mi – ante los dichos de hijo Martha camino detrás de él, el escritor abrió la puerta.

- señor Richard Castle – soltó el hombre parado frente a él

- en sus mejores días si - el hombre tendió la mano con un papel - señor Castle queda usted notificado - dicho esto se dio vuelta y se fue.

Castle frunció el seño – que demonios - abrió el papel - la puta madre – miro a su madre y levanto el papel – sabes que es esto es un citatorio de kate diciendo que quiere custodia de los niños, y la pensión -

Antes de que su madre pudiera decir nada Castle subió las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio echo un furia.

Luego de hablar con el abogado Castle decidió que no dejaría las cosas así, que ella tendría que darle explicaciones de porque estaba haciendo esto. El podía entender su enojo, a estaba empezando porque ella había tomado la decisión de haberse ido, pero lo que no podía enteder y lo que jamás le permitiría era que alejara a los niños de él.

Cuando llego al piso de homicidios estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo se acerco al escritorio de ella que se encontraba absorbida por los informes que estaba llenando no logro escuchaerlo

-necesito que tu y yo hablemos ahora mismo - soltó con el tono mas serio que jamás le había hablado.

Kate levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor para ver que nadie estuviera escucha la conversación - mira Castle, se por lo que estas aquí pero creo que es mejor para los dos que hablemos con nuestros abogados en el medio para evitar decir cualquier cosa que cague mas las cosas entre los dos –

Castle frunció el seño – levántate y ven conmigo porque sino hablare aquí y te puedo asegurar que no te va gustar que hable aquí—

Kate, pudo ver lo rabia en los ojos de él se levanto y se acerco – ven para aquí –

Una vez que entraron en la sala de descanso ambos se preocuparon en cerrar los puertas y ventanas para que nadie los viera y escuchara.

- me puedes decir que mierda es esto Kate – y levanto la hoja de citatorio.

- castle es lo mejor para todos poner las cosas en orden para que todos estemos tranquilos –

Castle cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho – mira que bien resulta que ahora necesitas un abogado para poder hablar conmigo, dime que es lo que quieres dinero, la casa, el lotf dime Kate que quieres la casa de los Hamptons -

se acerco a ella a escasos centímetros donde ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro - si tu lo quieres será ha sí, lo único que te digo Kate que si te atreves a intentar sacarme o no dejarme ver a mis hijos sabrás de lo que realmente soy capaz – se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir se giro para verla nuevamente - que idiota fui al final tu eres igual que las demás - y dejo la habitación dejando a solas a Kate.

Una semana después Kate estaba junto con Tim, en la sala de espera, cuando llego Jemas el abogado de Castle que verla a Kate se le acerco y ambos se saludaron afectuosamente.

Después de unos minutos de espera, la secretaria de quien irían a presidir la reunión los hizo pasar a una sala de reuniones.

- bueno abogado- miro a Jemes – su representado donde se encuentra –

Jemes se acomodo en su asiento – el señor Castle esta retrasado por el transito, pero en unos minutos estará aquí –

Tim negó con la cabeza – me gustaría dejar asentado en el acta que el señor Castle esta llagando tarde a la audiencia -

Jemes que era un abogado cerca de los cincuenta y que era socio de uno de los estudios mas importantes de la ciudad, negó con la cabeza levemente - disculpen pensé que esto era una reunión informal para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la vivienda y como se manejara el tiempo de visita de los niños - dejando en una posición incomoda al joven abogado.

Unos diez minutos después, Castle dio dos golpes en la puerta y luego entro, traía puesto un impresionante traje negro, con camisa negra y una corbata color azul eléctrico que le resaltaba el celeste de sus ojos, tenia la barba crecida de un par de días, le daba un aire tan saxy que Kate dejo escapar el aire.

- bueno ahora que estamos todos empecemos – soltó la mujer que presaría la reunión.

Jemes comenzó , la charla - bueno lo que el señor Castle ofrece es un departamento en Tribecca donde la señora Beckett y los chicos estarán mas que cómodos, además ofrecemos una pensión de diez mil dólares mensuales, además de que el señor Castle se hará cargo de los gastos escolares y todos aquellas actividades que hacen los niños fuera del colegio, como son: clase de ballet de la niña, música por parte ambos, natación y taekwondo por parte del niño-

Tim que escucho muy atentamente – y que es lo que quieren a cambio—

Jemes que ya le estaba molestando la actitud petulante del joven abogado soltó una respiración profunda – lo que el señor castle quiere poder ver a sus hijos todos los días y tenerlos un fin de semana por medio, y la mitad de las vacaciones -

- mire tenemos que analizar la propuestas estamos hablando que la señora y los niños vivian en una casa, en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad además, bueno hay otros cosas, que hay que tener en cuenta como el señor Castle en estos últimos años ha escrito diferentes libros basados en la señora y jamás ha visto dividendos-

Castle se acerco a su abogado y dijo algo al oído, y miro con una mirada tan gélida que Kate no fue capaz de mantenérsela.

Jemes aspiro profundo – bien digan que es lo que quieren de una vez, el señor castle esta dispuesto a dar lo que la señora Beckett crea que sea conveniente siempre y cuando se le respete que él pueda ver a sus hijos todos los días después del colegio y que tenga fines de semana para tenerlos con el –

antes de que Tim pudiera responder y lo hizo Kate - con respecto a los chicos no tengo ningún tipo de problema que los veas después de la escuela, pero por lo del departamento, yo buscare uno que nos quede cómodo para ambos, pero no yo quiero el loft –

Castle, miro a su abogado y acepto con la cabeza,

James miro a la mujer que llevaba la reunión - bien entonces el señor castle se hará de los gatos del alquiler, y además de todo lo que hemos hablado anteriormente -

La mujer miro a al abogado de Kate que solo se limito asistir con la cabeza.

Luego de haber firmado el convenio donde quedaba todo registrado los abogados y que ambos firmaran y antes de que Kate pudiera hablar con Castle este saludo a su abogado y se fue dejando a Kate parada sin poder hablar.


	17. Chapter 17

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que ellos habían tenido esa reunión donde se había puesto de acuerdo como iban a seguir la vida, Castle finalmente había logrado que Kate aceptara el alquiler de un departamento del otro lado del parque, con lo cual vivirán a muy pocas cuadras, uno del otro, pese a que Kate había tenido sus reparos Castle había mandado a decorar la habitación de sus hijos igual que de cómo estaba en su casa para que los niños no sintieran la separación.

La habitación, de su hijo tenia a varios superhéroes pintados en las paredes mientras que Chleo, tenia a las princesas.

Mientras esperaban que la mujer que decía, que era padre su hijo diera a luz para hacer los análisis de ADN, Castle, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en su casa, salía poco le molestaba que la gente lo señalara por calle como un hombre que abandonaba a una mujer embarazada.

Ese sábado por la tarde Castle había organizado el cumpleaños de su gemelos él había alquilado un gran salón que tenía todo clase de juegos para los niños, hasta tenía una pequeña pista de karting.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde Castle se encontraba en el salón con su madre y su hija mayor cuando llegaron los festejados con kate y Josh.

Ambos niños al ver a su padre salieron corriendo, quien los abrazo y beso y los levanto por los aires haciendo que los niños soltaran una enorme carcajada, luego de apoyarlos en el piso Castle miro a sus hijos - y díganme mis amores quieran ver sus regalos -

Ambos niños dibujaron una sonrisa enorme y al unisonó gritaron que si. En ese momento Alexis y Pi aparecieron con dos pequeñas bicicletas, para Chleo era color rosa y tenia dibujos de las princesas de los cuales eran fanática, y la del muchacho era del hombre araña, al verlas los niños abrieron enormemente sus ojos celestes y ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde están sus bicis

- papa estas increíbles - dijo Alli mientras se subía a la suya.

- mira mami que linda esta la mía -

Kata dejo atrás a Josh - la verdad es que esta de lo mas linda amor - y se agacho donde están sus hijos con su móvil les saco una foto a los dos niños montados en sus hijos.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenado de niños que corrían por todos lados, mientras Castle, kate, Martha, Pi y los abuelos de los niños están atentos a los requerimientos de los niños, Josh se encontraba a un lado distanciados de todos.

- tio Rick - grito una vececita, era la pequeña Collin la hija de Ryan y Jenny que tenia seis años y tenia locura por su tio al verla Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se agacho para levantarla y darle un sonoro beso.

Aquella niña que había sido, la primera en nacer había sido la culpable de despertar el reloj biológico de las mujeres cosa que en broma que Castle y Espo se lo echaban en cara cada vez que podían.

La pequeña niña era igual que su madre tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello largo hasta la cintura rubio como el sol.

- mira Collin lo que hay para que te subas el juego con monedas de moto como te gusta a ti –

La niña iba abrazada al cuello del escritor - tío ya son grande para eso -

Al escuchar la respuesta de la pequeña Castle sonrió - ooo bueno lo siento pensé que te gustaba ir en moto como la tía Kate-

La niña dibujo una enorme sonrisa y al ver el juego - de veras que es muy parecida a la de la tía, bueno tío sola una vuelta - Castle le dio un gran beso en mejilla haciendo que la niña sintiera cosquillas, luego de ponerla el juego Castle saco un par de monedas de su bolsillo y la puso en la maquina para que se ponga funcionar.

- cuando acabes si quieres mas me avisas si –

Castle volvió a juntarse, con sus amigos mientras los niños corrían por todas partes jugando en los diferentes juegos, un rato después de haber comenzado el cumpleaños, llegaron Javi, Lanie con Max, en sus hombros y la forense llevaba en su cochecito a la pequeña Thamara, que apenas tenia un mes , aunque Rick, Kate solo se dirigían la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario al ver a la pequeña ambos salieron casi corriendo, ya que Castle era el padrino de la pequeña.

- hola tio Riri—dijo Max que era un año mayor que los gemelos

- hola campeón, ven aquí - y estiro los brazos para que el niño

- adivina que tio Riri he empezado a jugar al baloncesto –

Castle abrió grande los ojos – no te lo puedo creer –

- si he hecho dos canastas en mi primer día - dijo el niño mostrado todo su orgullo.

- ya te veo serás el campeón – y lo levanto en los aires -¡ el gran Max Esposito campeón de la NBA, el gran anotador de los Knicks¡—

El niño estallo en una carcajada, mientras Castle lo soltaba y lo agarraba, le dio un beso y lo apoyo en el suelo – ve campeón, ve jugar que aquí hay un aro luego nos tiramos unos tiros -

Max salió corriendo haciendo donde estaban todos los niños Castle se volvió a juntar con el matrimonio y Kate que sostenía a la niña entre sus brazos. Castle no pudo evitar pensar en ese niña que jamás llegaría a tener con ella, esa niña que él había soñado que se parezca a su mamá, esa niña que el había imaginado.

Kate vio como Castle se había queda a unos pocos pasos de ella – ve Tami, ve con tu padrino que se muere de ganas de tenerte en sus brazos -

Castle tomo con todo dulzura a la pequeña y le dio un pequeño beso – hola mi princesa, gracias adiós eres tan bonita como tu mamá - y volvió a darle un beso, él camino unos pasos con la niña entre sus brazos y tomo asiento, junto con Rynan y Espo, que ambos miraban a la niña embobada

- tener niñas es lo mas – soltó Castle dándole otro beso , y mirando a Espo – ya veras bro, ellas son todos de uno, cuando venga y te diga papito te quiero mucho ya veras como te saca lo que quiere – y la apoyo contra su pecho - con los niños todo es divertido pero en definitiva ellas son lo mas –

- papi, papi- se acerco Chleo buscándole

- que pasa mi amor -

la niña se acerco a su padre miro a la pequeña – es que la niña esta muy bonita verdad -

- claro que si -

- quieres darle un beso - dijo Espo.

Chleo se acerco muy despacio a la niña y le dio un pequeño beso – es de lo mas linda - y salió corriendo donde estaba sus amigas.

Mientras la pequeña Tami dormía plácidamente en su pequeño corrito los hombres jugaban, con los niños.

Kate y Lanie se sentaron a un lado para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación

- ¿ y dime como andan las cosas con Castle?— pregunto la doctora mientras miraba como sus hijo jugaba a la lucha con Castle.

- bueno en realidad no tengo mucho trato con él, cuando voy por los niños a la noche por lo general me los entrega Martha o la empleada, cumple religiosamente con todo las cosas que hemos pactado con lo cual no tengo mucho por lo que hablar con él—

Lenie baja la mirada - y con el doctor como vas –

- bien sabes él me tiene mucha paciencia además sabes no me gusta estar sola y los fines de semana cuando los chicos están con él se me hacen eternos -

Lanie miro hacia donde se encontraba el medico que se lo veía que no se encontraba nada a gusto - querida si no quieres estar solo cómprate un perro, pero no puedes estar con un tipo del que no estas enamorada -

Kate negó con la cabeza , pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Tami se despertó y reclamo a los gritos la presencia de su madre.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y mientras que Lanie se ocupaba de la pequeña, Kate se acerco a Castle que se encontraba en el piso con su hijo y con Max, jugando.

- lo siento pero debemos soplar las velas -

Castle que tenia a cada uno de los muchachos tomado con sus manos - si en seguida voy -

Soltó a los niños y se puso de pie llamando a todos los niños para que se pusieran alrededor de la mesa, Castle subió a sus pequeños a unos bancos para que pudieran ver bien el pastel, pero antes de que lo pusieran en la mesa, por la puerta entro una mujer vestida como la cenicienta, al verla la pequeña Chleo abrió grande los ojos, y tomo con fuerza la mano de su madre que sonreía a ver la expresión de su pequeña

- ven Chleo vamos a vamos a saludarla – dijo kate tomándole la otra mano, la pequeña se acerco a con mucha vergüenza agarrada de madre.

- hola tu eres la cenicienta de verdad – pregunto la niña de detrás de la pierna de su madre.

- claro que si hermosa y tu eres Chleo verdad- al ver que la princesa sabia el nombre de ella la pequeña se sonrojo y se escondió detrás de su madre. Kate se agacho junto a su hija

—mi amor porque no le das un beso – la pequeña obedeció a su madre y muy despacio se acerco el dio un tímido beso captado por la cámara que Alexis tenia en sus manos.

- me muestra tu tartas de cumple - dijo la Cenicienta tomando de la mano de la niña mientras caminaban hacia la mesa, pero algo en el techo llamo la atención de todos, un hombre que llevaba puesto el traje de hombre araña, bajaba en medio del salón.

- ALLI MIRA ES EL HOMBRE ARAÑA -grito Max mientras señalaba con el dedo, cuando toco el suelo todos los niños que salieron corriendo donde se encontraban. El hombre saludo a los chicos con unas caricias en la cabeza.

- ¿ quien de ustedes es Allan Castle?- pregunto el hombre.

El pequeño Castle que no podía creer que tenia a su ídolo delante, al oir que este pronunciaba su nombre al muchacho abrió grande los ojos y la boca y se dio vuelta buscando a su padre con la mirada que estaba captando todo, con una firmadora, al ver que su hijo no movía un musculo para acercarse al hombre Castle le paso la cámara a Pi que se encontraba a su lado, y fue a buscar a su muchacho

- vamos Alli ve a saludarlo – dijo Castle acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

El niño tomo la mano de su padre, y lo obligo a caminar junto a él hasta donde se encontraba, el hombre araña estiro la mano hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho

–feliz cumpleaños muchachito –

El niño se apoyo sobre la pierna de su padre, y un instante después salto para abrazar al hombre araña.

Todos volvieron a la mesa donde pusieron a los gemelos en los banquitos frente a sus pasteles del hombre araña y de las princesas, para que pudiera apagar las velas, detrás de ellos, se pusieron Castle y Kate que había sido lo mas cerca que habían estado en los últimos tiempos.

Luego de que apagaron las velas todos los niños se sacaron fotos con los personajes que habían ido de visita.

Ante semejante revuelo, Lanie había tomo el carro con la niña y se había sentado junto a Josh

- La verdad es que Castle se a mando una fiesta increíble - soltó ella mientras acomodaba a la pequeña

Josh que se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – miro de arriba abajo a la doctora,- tú crees para mi esto es una enorme estupidez gastarse semejante dineral para esto, encima traerle esos personajes que son de corporaciones , que lo único que hacen es hacer que consuman –

Lanie que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando puso cara de espanto - sabes siempre pienso lo mismo que es lo que te ha visto Kate-

El hombre dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica y miro su entrepierna y volvió a mirar a la doctora que no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero cuando estaba a punto de responderle Max apareció corriendo

- mami, mami has visto que papa me ha sacado una foto con el hombre araña -

La mujer, acaricio la cara de su pequeño – si mi amor vamos a buscar a papa que ya es hora de irnos - y levanto y con una mano tomo a su hijo y con la otra la carriola de la pequeña y se alejo de él.

Cuando los niños se fueron yendo , Castle y la familia comenzó a limpiar mientras Martha estaba sentada con Chleo encima que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, y el pequeño Allan acostado en una cama improvisada con sillas.

- Kate – soltó Josh mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba marcando su territorio delante de su ex marido.

- dime –

El medico se percato de que el escritor miraba de reojo y bajo sus manos al trasero de ella

– porque no vamos lleno – y apretó mas.

Kate que se sentía incomoda con la proximidad del doctor ante la mirada de su familia hizo un leve movimiento para zafar del abrazo.

- ya nos falta poco para terminar - y siguió juntando las cosas.

Una vez que terminaron las de juntar las cosas, Castle se acerco a donde se encontraba su madre

- Voy a poner todos las cosas en el automóvil y luego vengo por estos dos – y acaricio la cabeza de sus dos hijos.

Con la ayuda de su hija mayor y Pi, Castle termino de acomodar las cosas y los despidió y fue a tomar a sus pequeños

- buenos primero voy a llevar a mi princesa y luego vengo por el muchacho –

Kate se acerco a ellos – toma a tu Allan y yo llevo a Chleo - y se acerco a la mujer acaricio la cabeza de su pequeña - haber mi amor vamos que te llevo al auto de papa—y la niña se movió molesta y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su abuela, Kate dibujo una sonrisa y con mucho cuidado tomo a la niña mientras

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta Castle acomodo a su hijo en su asiento mientras que Kate hizo la mismo con su hija a quien le dio un enorme beso. Los niños ese fin de semana le correspondía a él, volvió a darle otro beso y dio vuelta al automóvil para darle un beso a su hijo – adiós hermoso—y volvió a darle otro beso. En ese instante la Kate, sintió el dolor profundo de no poder estar con sus hijos en el día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando volvió a la acera donde ya la esperaba Martha Josh y Castle.

- bueno mañana nos vemos - saludo a Martha afectuosamente con un abrazo, mientras que de Castle recibió un movimiento de cabeza, y la detective vio como su familia se alejaba mientras que a su lado intentando tomarla de la mano solo se encontraba Josh.


	18. divide y reinaras capitulo 18

1 gracias a todos por los comentarios de aliento sobre el fic

2 aquellos personas que me dicen que lo apure con la definición lo único que lo que voy a decir es que la noche se hace mas oscura antes de salir el sol.

3 y siempre odiaron a Josh a partir de aquí pedirán que lo linchen

Kate disfrutaba de un Sábado por la tarde de películas junto con su dos cachorros. Ella se encontraba sentada en el gran sofá con cada uno de sus hijos a su lado, los tres se encontraban tapados con una manta a cuadros blanca y azul, Kate había preparado un tazón grande de palomitas de maíz que sostenía entre sus piernas. Mientras que Josh se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás individuales .Habían pasado la tarde viendo Nemo, El Gato con Botas y Skrek

Cuando terminaron la tercera película.

- bueno hacemos un pequeño receso para ir al baño - soltó la detective.

- ma me haces un chocolate caliente – le pidió Alli, mientras se levantaba para ir al baño

Kate se levanto también - bueno marcha un chocolate caliente para mi príncipe, un café para mi ¿y mi princesa que quiere?-

La niña reboleo los ojos al igual que lo hacia ella – bueno yo también quiero un chocolate -

- ok sale bebidas calentitas -

Cuando ya estaba dispuesto, los chocolates y el café para ella y se disponía a ver otro película el sonido del móvil de la detective hizo que tuvieran que pausarla.

Kate se levanto con el móvil pegado a la oreja – pero hoy es mi día libre, claro que no puedo estoy, pero que pasa con el detective que debe estar de guardia –

Kate soltó, un bufido de frustración, miro a sus hijos y Josh, no le agradaba dejar a sus hijos con él pero no tenia otra opción.

- bueno en diez minutos estoy por ahí - al escuchar la conversación los tres presentes miraron a la mujer.

- chicos miren lo siento pero mama debe ir a trabajar – camino hasta donde se encontraban sus botas y se las puso – yo voy un rato y vuelvo –

- mama podemos ir a lo de papa ya que tu te vas - pregunto Alli siguiéndola por la casa.

Ella no quería llamarlo y pedirle ayuda, pero la relación de sus hijos con Josh no era de la mejor asique, lo pensó un momento.

- vamos a llamar a ver si papa, o la abu haber si están- kate marco el numero de teléfono de su ex, pero solo salto el contestador. Kate hizo un ruido con la lengua y intento con el móvil de Castle.

- Kate dime - soltó el al otro lado del teléfono.

- Castle lamento molestarte pero yo tengo que pedirte si pueda recoger a los niños salió un caso de urgencia y mi padre esta de pesca—

- Kate yo estoy en una reunión de escritores en la biblioteca y en diez minutos tengo que

hablar –

- el tema es que no quiero dejarlos solos con Josh -

Al escuchar eso Castle sintió una punzada en el pecho - mira termino esto y voy a buscarlos –

Kate termino la conversación – bueno muchachos papa los vendrá a buscar en un rato los dejo con Josh viendo la peli y seguro cuando termina papa ya esta acá—

Los dos niños se quedaron mirando a su madre salir por la puerta. Alli tomo el mando a distancia y le dio pley pero antes de que pudiera empezar a ver la película Josh le saco el mando y puso el partido de Beisbol.

- hey estamos viendo esto - se quejo Allan mirando al medico.

- mira pendejo ya he visto cuatro de esas películas de mierda ahora quiero ver el partido asique no molesten y váyanse a sus cuartos-

Allan se levanto desafiante - tu no eres quien para decirnos que hacer tu no eres mi papa y esta no es tu casa –

Josh tiro el mando a distancia - mira si yo fuera tu padre estarías mejor educado, y en cuanto esta fuera mi casa cuando yo me mude aquí porque eso denlo por echo ustedes dos van atender las cosas como son –

- ya veras le voy a decir a mi papi cuando venga - soltó Chleo junto a su hermano.

El medico frunció el seño – así sabes, que tu padre esta mas ocupado embarazando putas por ahí que en otros cosas es mas cuando tu papa tenga ese bebe se olvidara de ustedes –

- ERES UN MENTIROSO MI PAPA NOS QUIERE Y SIEMPRE VA ESTAR CON NOSOTROS - le grito la niña al borde del llanto.

Josh se levanto de golpe - a mi no me gritas pendeja – y se fue sobre la niña Allan se paro delante de él - no se te ocurra pegarle porque llamo a la policía -

Josh dibujo una sonrisa socarrona , y le pego un leve empujón haciendo que el niño casi se caiga

– a si no me digas no sabes el miedo que me das a quien crees que le van a creer. Saben cuando su padre no les de mas importancia a ustedes y yo este aquí con sus mama ustedes irán a un internado y ahí no les ira a ver nadie – se volvió a sentar – ahora váyanse a su cuarto y no los quiero volver a ver a ver hasta que los vengan a buscar -

Ante la amenaza la niña que ya se encontraba llorando salió corriendo a su habitación, y Allan se quedo mirándolo seriamente.

- que es lo que quieres vete de aquí - chasqueo los dedos para que el niño se fuera.

Sin bajarle la mirada el niño se fue a su habitación.

Casi una hora mas tarde Castle llegaba a la puerta de la casa de Kate, toco el timbre del piso de ella y espero. Unos minutos después Josh abrió la puerta, este se lo quedo mirando, al ver que el medico no movía un musculo ni decía una palabra.

Castle movió las cejas - vengo por mis hijos -

Sin decir una sola palabra el medico azoto la puerta , y se fue a la habitación donde se encontraban los pequeños.

- los vino buscar su papa—los dos niños caminaron desanimados antes de que les abriera la puerta miro a los dos niños – tenga mucho cuidado con lo que va a decir – y abrió la puerta.

Al ver a sus hijos Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa - pero si son mi princesa y mi campeón – los dos niños caminaron para juntarse con su papa. Ni bien pasaron la puerta sin decirle nada Josh cerro la puerta, ante el gesto del medico Castle se quedo sorprendido.

Castle tomo la mano de sus dos pequeños y salió del edificio - bueno amores que quieran hacer, vamos al parque o la museo, o también podemos ir al acuario—

La niña estiro los bracitos para que su padre la tomara en sus brazos - no papito, queremos ir a casa – dijo la niña mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos, Castle bajo la mirada para ver a su pequeño que estaba tomado de su pantalón, asistió con la cabeza.

- si papa, vamos a casa -

Ante ver a sus hijos de esa forma Castle, se las arreglo para tomar a cada uno en un brazo y caminaron en silencio hasta su casa, cuando estaban dentro de la casa Castle que siempre era un padre amoroso y ayudo a sus hijos a sacarse las cazadoras.

- y bien que quieren que hagamos, jugamos al laser -

Los dos niños negaron con la cabeza y se fueron a sentarse en uno de los dos grandes sofás y se pusieron a mirar dibujos.

Castle que conocía bien a sus hijos, sabia que algo les estaba pasando, sus hijos siempre jugaban, y estaba alegres y ahora no habían dicho casi ninguna palabra.

El se encontraba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y mantenía la mirada fija en sus hijos, se acerco a ellos y tomo asiento junto a ellos.

- a ver, a ver dejan un lugar y moviendo la cola se hizo lugar ente ellos—al ver como su papa se hacia el gracioso los dos niños se rieron, y cuando este se sentó entre ellos y los abrazo – amores ustedes están bien verdad –

La niña se abrazo a su padre - yo te amo muchísimo papi -

Castle tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y la puso frente a él - yo también te amo eres mi princesa

- y le dio un beso y la tiro para adelante, y volvió apretarla contra su pecho y estiro su mano para abrazar a su hijo, pero este se movió.

- que pasa campeón -

- QUE ME PASA ES QUE ERES UN MENTIROSO NO ES VERDAD QUE NO QUIERES CUANDO TENGAS ESE BEBÉ NOS VAS ADEJAR Y TE VAS A IR - y el niño salió corriendo.

Castle se quedo sin palabras por la reacción de pequeños. Pero como se habían enterado de lo del embarazo de ese mujer, si con Kate habían echo un pacto de que los niños se quedarían afuera de todo este lio.

- papi—llamo Chleo - papi – volvió a insistir al ver que su padre no lo contestaba con sus manos tomo la cara de él para que la mirada – papa te estoy hablando -

Castle movió la cabeza - dime amorcito –

La niña bajo la cabeza y con apenas un hilo de voz - es verdad que vas a tener otro bebé y que no nos vas a querer mas -

Castle levanto la cabeza de sus hija - quiero que sepas algo Chleo, yo te amo y amo a tu hermano y hermana y que siempre los voy amar y voy a estar esta el ultimo día de mi vida con ustedes -

La niña miro seriamente a su padre - pero vas a tener un bebé si o no -

Castle no podía cree lo que estaba viviendo porque tenia que darle explicaciones a su hija

- mira amor, hay una mujer que dice que va tener un bebé de papa pero eso no es verdad, eso de la tele es todo mentira -

- ¿ pero porque dicen mentiras? Mama y tu nos dijeron que mentir era malo -

Castle acepto con la cabeza – es verdad esta muy mal decir mentiras –

La niña se abrazo a su padre – a no me importa yo te amo papi y siempre voy estar contigo -

Castle abrazo a su hijo - gracias hija no sabe los bien que me hace que digas eso –

Luego de estar durante un buen rato abrazado a su hija, esta se quedo dormida entre sus brazos, y la dejo descansar en el sofá.

Busco su móvil quería aclarar lo sucedido quería que ella le explicara como era que sus hijos sabían de esa loca y del bebé.

Tras un par de llamados, ella lo atendió - Castle acabo de terminar, el caso en un rato estoy en tu casa para buscar a los chicos-

- de acuerdo necesito hablar contigo -

Antes de que kate pudiera preguntar sobre que era lo que quería hablar Castle había cortado la comunicación.

Mientras iba en viaje a buscar a sus muchachos ella no podía dejar de pensar en que quería Castle, ella lo había notado algo molesto.

Cuando llego a la casa subió muy despacio las escaleras y toco el timbre en ese instante Castle abrió la puerta.

- pasa -

Kate entro muy despacio, - dime de que me quieres hablar –

Castle le señalo la cocina – ven aquí - ella lo siguió a través del gran salón donde vio a su hija durmiendo, cuando llegaron a la cocina.

- dime porque me porque mierda los chicos saben lo de esta loca –

Al escuchar que sus hijos de habían enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo , abrió grande los ojos y con sus manos se tapo la boca, las dejo caer y se mordió le labio - no tengo la menor idea de cómo se enteraron -

-aaa por favor Kate pero que te crees que soy - soltó él-

Kate negó con la cabeza – no puedo creer que creas que pienses que soy capaz de hacer algo que lastime a nuestros hijos -

- bueno si no fuiste tu debió ser ese idiota que estaba en tu casa – y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

- Castle, el jamás haría una cosa así el no se metería de esa forma con los niños - Kate intento tranquilizarlo.

- bueno entonces dime como mierda le explico a nuestro hijo porque el me lo ha echado

En cara –

Kate se acerco a Castle - mira lo mejor que podemos hacer es sentarnos y habla con ellos y explicarles todo - kate tomo las manos de él entre las suyas - Castle quédate tranquilo hablaremos con ellos y todo estará bien - ambos se miraron por un instante.

- voy por Alli—dijo él soltando a la detective y dejando en la cocina.

Kate camino hasta donde se encontraba su pequeña durmiendo, se sentó junto a ella y acaricio con suavidad el pelo de la niña, - amor, amor despierta - y le dio un beso haciendo que la niña se movio algo incomoda, Kate dibujo una sonrisa y volvió a darle un beso para que se despertara. Al abrir los ojos la pequeña se encontró con la mirada de su madre.

- mami ya viniste – y la niña estiro los brazos para que su madre la levantara.

- vas a querer un poco de zumo mi amorcito - La niña se movió y acepto con la cabeza.

Castle entro en la habitación de su hijo que se encontraba jugando con sus muñecos

- hey que estas haciendo Alli – pregunto sentándose en el suelo junto a el

- juego con mi muñecos de del hombre araña -

- Alli mama esta abajo y los dos queremos hablar contigo -

El niño tiro su muñeco volando que se estrello contra la pared - yo no quiero hablar con

ustedes – y el niño se dio vuelta para no mirar a su padre.

Castle tuvo que tragar fuerte y aspirar profundo - vamos Alli, ven mama y yo queremos explicarte a ti y a tu hermana – Sin mirar a su padre el niño se levanto y se fue a buscar a su madre.

Ya cuando los cuatro se encontraron sentados en el salón.

- buenos amores se que ustedes deben tener alguna preguntas - pregunto Kate iniciando la conversación.

- miren eso que yo voy a tener un bebé con otra mujer no es verdad , ese mujer que lo dice esta mintiendo –

Allan que, se encontraba sentado sobre su madre - si pero cuando papa tenga a ese bebé nos va dejar de querer y no nos va ver mas – dijo

Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos – jamás escucharon – y miro a los dos - jamás voy a dejarlos de querer y tampoco voy a dejar de estar con ustedes - dijo el escritor.

- hijos ninguno de los dos nunca los vamos a dejar – kate tomo la mano de sus hijos – y si alguno de los dos quiere decir algo ustedes solo tienen que venir hablar con nosotros ¿ vale?—

Los dos niños asistieron.

- bueno aclarado esto vamos chicos - dijo kate levantándose.

Los niños se miraron algo incómodos – ma nos podemos quedar a dormir con papa – pregunto Chleo.

- si mama vamos - pidió Allan.

- pero mañana íbamos ir al acuario –

El niño abrazo a su madre por el cuello – puedes venir a buscarnos mañana y vamos al acuario –

La mujer se dejo caer hacia atrás mostrando su tristeza - es que yo pensé que los tres podíamos ver alguna peli y comer pizza y pensé que podíamos dormir juntos –

- no podemos dormir los tres juntos porque esta Josh- soltó algo frustrado Allan

Kate acepto con la cabeza se había olvidado que él estaba en su casa.

- bueno los dejo dormir con papa y mañana los vengo a buscar -

Kate se marcho de la casa de él dejando a sus hijos y con una sensación de pesar, lo que le mas le preocupaba era como sus niños se habían enterado de lo esa mujer. A lo mejor Castle tenia razón Josh, se había ido de boca, frente a sus hijos.

Cuando ella entro en su departamento ahí se encontraba Josh en bóxer muy cómodo.

- que bueno que llegaste ¿y las pestes?-

Kate que se encontraba sacándose su abrigo al escuchar como había nombrado a sus hijos se dio vuelta – perdón ¿ como has dicho?-

Josh dio otro trago as su cerveza y soltó un risita - no es como le dices a los chicos peste—

Kate se mordió el labio,nadie le decía a sus hijos peste y vive para contarlo.

- mira Josh le decimos fieras y los únicos que le decimos así somos Castle y yo—

Josh levanto la manos tratando de defenderse - ok, lo siento bueno donde se encuentran -

Kate se dejo caer en el sillón y se agarro la cabeza – se quedaron a dormir con él—lo miro

– por andas en esa fachas –

- que molesta que ande así –

La verdad es que a ella siempre le había gustado físicamente aquel tipo nadie le podía negar el medico era atractivo, por otro lado necesitaba dejar de pensar en todos sus problemas con Castle, y en todo lo que conllevaba su separación, no era la primera vez que usaba el sexo como modo para olvidar todo aquello que lo angustiaba.


	19. Chapter 19

Otro Domingo por la noche había caído en la ciudad. Ese día Kate había retirado a los chicos a mitad de la mañana, ya que ese fin de semana le tocaba tenerlos con ella.

En las ultimas semanas Castle había pasado por muchos cosas necesitaba despejar su mente decidió que saldría, necesitaba un respiro de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Además después de todo ella ya estaba rehaciendo su vida junto con el doctor motocicleta

Paula había insistido uno y otra vez que vaya alguna de las fiestas que lo habían invitado. Se pudo su mejor traje Hugo Boss, y salió en su ferrari a intentar disfrutar la noche.

No muy lejos de ahí Kate, y los chicos entraban en el departamento después de pasar el día disfrutando del acuario, los chicos habían estado disfrutando de su madre y ella de tenerlos para ello sin intromisiones, sin abuelos, sin parejas o ex maridos. Ella había logrado que los niños realmente disfrutaran del paseo.

- y que fue los que más le gusto del acuario - pregunto ella mientras colgaba las cazadoras en un armario de la entrada.

- a mi me han gustado los delfines son los mas inteligentes – dijo Chleo, sentándose en el sofá mientras se sacaba las pequeñas botas rosas.

- y a ti Allan ¿ cual fue el que mas te gusto?—

- mmm- el niño pensó penso por un momento - las focas –

Kate soltó una leve risita sabiendo que era el mismo animal de su padre – ha si ¿ porque te gusta?

El niño se encogió de hombros – son chistosos siempre hacen cosas graciosas -

- entonces tu eres una foca porque siempre haces cosas chistosas – dijo Choleo haciendo que su madre se riera y con ella.

- ma no es gracioso - soltó Allí frunciendo el seño. Y cruzando el brazo sobre su pecho.

Ella se acerco a su hijo – mi amor solo fue un chiste - y le dio un beso.

Ella comenzó a preparando la cena para todos. Mientras Allan jugaba con su colección de muñecos de la guerra de las galaxia, uno a uno iba poniendo en fila listo para la gran batalla, junto con las naves que había armado con su padre, mientras que la pequeña Chleo tenia puesto su delantal de cocina con flores que su mama había comprado para ella para que pudieran hacer galletas estaba ayudando a su mama, de fondo se podía oir el ruido de los dibujos animados que los chicos habían puesto, en la televisión.

La armonía familiar se rompió cuando con el sonido del timbre, Kate se limpio la manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde al abrirla se encontró con Josh que la beso apasionadamente.

Ella se separa rápidamente se limpio la boca – hey que haces aquí – pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

- nada es que solo conseguí que alguien cubra mi guardia esta noche, porque tenia muchas ganas de estar con mi chica—

- bueno mala noche elegiste porque no estamos solos-

Cuando el medico entro en el departamento vio que los pequeños, estaban ahí soltó un soplido

- pensé que hoy le tocaba a su padre -

- nop son todos mios además ayer te lo dije ayer – y le dio un beso a su hija cuando paso junto a ella.

Josh se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Allan acomodando sus muñecos

- que hay colega - soltó Josh sentándose en unos de los sofás, el pequeño levanto la cabeza y se lo quedo mirando, no pudiendo creer que ese hombre volviera a estar ahí.

- no me digas que te gusta las guerras de las galaxias -

- si por—

El medico apoyo sus pies en la pequeña mesa del comedor empujando una de las naves que cayo al suelo, el niño miro y tomo la nave viendo si se había provocado algún daño.

- si me gusta mucho ¿por?-

- nada es que en mi época solo los ñoños les gustaba esas películas, además no se a las chicas no le gustan los chicos que lean comics esas cosas a las chicas le gusta los hombre deportistas -

El niño se encogió de hombros – no me importa a mi me gusta además mi papa y yo siempre jugamos con las espadas y los disfraces -

- ya veras como en unos años te importa que las niñas te miren como un ganador y no como un perdedor –

- de que están hablando mis hombres - pregunto kate mientas le entregaba a Josh una cerveza

- nada solo hablamos de cosas de hombres- dijo el medico dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

- me parece bien , que conversen ahora vamos a comer – el pequeño se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa cuando paso, Josh por donde estaba la fila de muñecos, sin ningún miramientos los tiros haciendo que el niño pegara un grito.

- MAMA, MIRA A QUE HA HECHO CON LO QUE ME COSTO PONERLOS EN ORDEN -

Josh miro a la mujer – lo siento no fue mi intención es que estaban aquí en el piso, y me tropecé –

Kate tomo de los hombros a su hijo para que se tranquilizara – ves amor fue sin querer no ha sido a propósito -

El niño negó con la cabeza frustrada de que su madre no lo entendiera, como podía ser que su ella cambiase a su papa que era súper por ese idiota. Se fue protestando hacia donde se encontraba la mesa.

La cena trascurrió, en silencio ya que Allan se encontraba enojado por lo que había sucedido y a Chleo no le agradaba el novio de su mama, la pequeña quería que su mama estuviera de novia con su papa.

- bien chicos que quieren que hagamos mañana -

- podemos ir al museo de naturales - soltó Chleo

Kate dio un bocado a su pollo - que te parece a ti Allan—

El niño que aun se encontraba enojado con su madre se encogió de hombros - me da lo mismo –

Cuando termino la cena Kate ayudo a sus pequeños, a cepillarse los dientes y luego los metió en la cama.

Cuando finalmente ella logro dormir a sus niños volvió al salón donde Josh se había sentado en el sofá. El medico se había sacado los zapatos y desabrochado los primero botones.

- mmm ven aquí—y dio un golpe en el sofá para que ella se sentara junto a él.

- termino de recoger las cosas y voy -

El medio al ver que no era correspondido se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

- mmm por dios Kate, que ganas tenia de estar contigo a solas, me moria por besarte por tocarte—y el medico apoyo mas su cuerpo contra el de ella no dejando lugar para que la detective tuviera lugar para escaparse.

- kate, me muero por estar contigo, estoy loco por ti-

Ella se movio un poco incomoda - Josh por favor, comportante que están los niños, vamos—y finalmente logro zafarse del abrazo.

Josh la tomo por los brazos he hizo que se diera vuelta - vamos Kate están durmiendo además logro escaparme para estar contigo -

Kate le dio un casto beso en los labios – Josh sabes que no me gustan cuando están los niños, además si ellos se levantan y nos encuentra no quiero -

Josh soltó aire – Kate mira - y comenzó a levantar las voz – TU ERES MI MUJER Y YO SOY UN HOMBRE QUE TENGO SIERTAS NECESIDAS QUE DEBEN SER SATIFECHAS SABES Y CON UNA VEZ CADA QUINCE DIAS NO ME AL-CAN-ZA-

Kate se acerco a él – baja la voz porque no me interesa que mis hijos sepan nuestra intimidades -

- mami—una voz interrumpió la conversación, Kate giro la cabeza y se encontró a su hija parada con su oso de felpa tomado por una de sus manos – que paso amor –

- tengo sed me das jugo -

- si amor – y kate se puso a servirle jugo a su hija en un vaso de los practica para que no se chorreara.

La pequeña dio un par de tragos su vaso - mami me llevas a la cama – kate tomo la mano de su hija y antes de salir a la cocina se dio vuelta para verlo a Josh – ya regreso - y se fue con su hija a quien acomodo en la cama.

- bueno mi amor ya tomaste tu jugo y ahora estas en la cama, duerme y sueña con los angelitos vale—

La niña acepto con la cabeza y se estiro para darle una beso a su mamá. Una vez que había logrado que su hija se quedara tranquila volvió a la cocina donde el doctor la esperaba

- mira Josh, necesito que entiendas que antes que nada soy mama y ellos están primero para mi-

El negó con la cabeza – Kate, yo entiendo todo de que eres madre y que ellos están primero, pero también yo soy tu pareja y la verdad es que esto de solo poder estar contigo una vez cada quince días cuando ellos están con su padre a mi no me basta quiero mas contigo quiero tenerte mas tiempo para mi -

Kate que había perdido la paciencia levanto las manos y las puso frente a él – mira esto es lo que yo puedo dar si te gusta bien sino ahí tienes la puerta – y se marcho a su cuarto.

Unos minutos después Josh apareció y a se acosto junto con ella—y comenzó acariciarla – kate lo siento es solo que no me acostumbro a esto de tener a los chicos en el medio sabes- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kate, ella se dio vuelta y devolvió el beso, Josh se ponía cada vez mas intenso, pero otra vez la voz de uno de los pequeños lo interrumpió. Era Allan que llamaba desde su habitación, Josh le dio un beso – no, no quédate voy yo - el medico salió de su habitación, camino hasta llegar a la del pequeño y entro en ella.

- donde esta mi mami -

Josh se quedo mirando al pequeño - ella esta ocupada que es lo que quieres -

- me duele la tripita -

El medico aspiro profundo—bueno no es nada solo quédate en la cama, y se te pasara - y dejo al niño en la cama, cuando volvió al cuarto Kate tenia un diminuto pijama y estaba en la cama. Josh entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta pero esta vez se aseguro de que los pequeños no se entrometiera en sus planes asique cerro con lleve la puerta.

- bueno, bueno señora madre ya esta los niños están –

- que sucedía con Alli –

Mientras el se sacaba la ropa – nada solo quería la luz de noche tu sabes como son ase edad – y volvió acostarse y comenzó a besarla, y acariciarla, sin saber bien como paso pero en un par de minutos ella lo tenia encima, él la besaba la acariciaba, pero por mas que la detective lo intentara, no eran las manos de Castle las que la tocaban, no eran la boca de castle la que la recorría, no lo sentía hasta llego a sentir medio asco cuando estuvo dentro de ella.

- mmm Kate—gimió mientras se movida dentro y fuera de ella, quien solo se limitaba a acariciarlo, lejos estaba aquella situación de ser un disfrute o algo placentero ello solo quería que el acabara de una vez para poder dormirse en paz, Josh no tardo mucho mas en llegar a la sima y se derrumbo sobre ella.

- Kate eres increíble—soltó mientras caía rendido a su lado rendido

Kate solo se limito a darse vuelta dándole la espalda a Josh, haciéndose un pequeño bollito en medio de la cama.


	20. Chapter 20

Castle se encontraba sentado en un sofá semicircular por fin después de cuatro largos meses había podía logra sacarse aunque sea por un instante de su cabeza a Kate. Tenia horcajadas de él a una rubia de unos venti tantos tal vez no era mucho mas grande que su hija pero en ese momento lo único que el importaba era divertirse a fin al cabo el era hombre y llevaba largas semanas sin estar con una mujer, necesitaba sacar afuera toda esa tensión

Acarciaba el cuerpo de la mujer muy lentamente, y cada tanto le sonreía, él no podía creer lo fácil que había sido esa mujer, compararla con kate le fue inevitable, solo besarla le había llevado tres años, y aquella mujer con apenas quise minutos de charla ya la tenia encima de ella.

Allan daba vuelta en la cama sentía que su podre tripita iba a reventar y se levanto y camino a oscuras por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre intento abrir la puerta, pero al podre le fue en vano.

- mami - llamo una vez - mami—volvió a llamar otra vez pero no tuvo respuesta, el niño realmente se sentía muy mal camino hasta la cocina busco el papel en el que su madre había pegado en la heladera con los números telefónicos, lo saco y busco el teléfono en la oscuridad y marco el teléfono de su papa como el mismo le había enseñado, tras un par de sonidos Castle contesto

- papi—

Al escuchar la vocecita de su hijo, Castle se zafo de la mujer, y se alejo del ruido.

- Alli ¿eres tu? –

- papa , me duele la panza ¿ donde estas? -

- yo, yo estoy. ¿ Donde esta tu mama?-

- no lo se la puerta del cuarto esta cerrada y llame y no me contesta –

- bueno mi amor tranquilo yo voy para allá-

- apúrate que me duele mucho-

Castle corto la comunicación con su hijo y rápidamente abandono la fiesta, dejando a la joven sin muchas explicación.

Mientras viajaba a todo velocidad en su ferrari, marco el móvil de Kate, tras un par de llamada el teléfono se corto.

Kate dormía plácidamente en su cama, mientras que Josh permanecía despierto, él la conocía sabia que ella un pensaba en Castle, tendría que encontrar la manera de una vez por todo hacer que Castle saliera de la mente de ella.

La pantalla del móvil de Kate se encendió Josh, se movió y al ver la foto, del escritor con los dos pequeños decidió cortar la comunicación.

Casi diez minutos después Castle, estacionaba su ferrari como podía por la velocidad que había cogido el auto.

Subió directamente por las escaleras estaba desesperado por ver porque su hijo se encontraba solo, dio dos golpes a la puerta y un pequeña vocecita al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿papá eres tú?-

- si Allan soy papá-

- como se que eres tú - pregunto el niño asustado

- Allan soy yo soy papá, tu personaje favorito es de la guerra de las galaxias es darth vader –

El niño se convenció de que era su padre - papa como te abro –

- pásame las llames por aquí por el agujero de las cartas - y metió la mano para que el niño le diera las llaves

Rápidamente castle abrió y encontró a su hijo en pijama - que pasa amor - se agacho y abrazo a su pequeño.

- papá me hice caca -

Castle abrazo mas fuerte a su hijo – no importa hijo - se separo de él, ve al baño que ahora voy-

El escritor no podía creer o que estaba ocurriendo como ella se había animado a dejar solos a sus hijos. Se acerco a la puerta del dormitorio y dio dos grande golpes en la puerta

-KATE- volvió a golpear la puerta – KATE ABRE

La detective se sentó sobresaltada en la cama – que demonios pasa –

- KATE ABRE-

Aun algo confundida - castle eres tu- dijo levantándose de la cama atientas Josh que había logrado conciliar el sueño, al escuchar el nombre se sobresalto - que demonios - soltó mientras se levantaba, tras Kate.

Ella intento abrir la puerta pero la encontró cerrada – pero que mierda porque esta trabada la puerta -

- yo la trabe – dijo Josh mientras se ponía su bóxer

Cuando Kate logro abrir la puerta y pudo ver la sombra de Castle que entrando en el baño, salió tras él, y lo encontró agachado ayudando a su hijo a salir del pijama sucio.

- pero Castle que demonios haces aquí – pregunto ella agarrándose del marco de la puerta.

Sin darse vuelta - estoy aquí porque mi hijo me llamo diciéndome que se sentía mal y que tu estabas encerrada en tu dormitorio - abrió el grifo de la bañadera – haber Alli con cuidado entra -

Kate decidió que luego solucionaría el problema con Castle ahora lo único que le importaba era su hijo - amor que te paso-

Al ver el lio que se había armado el pequeño respondió poniéndose a llorar - me dolía mucho la panza te llame y no respondiste y lo llame a papa y me hice caca encima -

Castle froto la espalda del pequeño - Alli no llores - y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras lo limpia.

- es que me duele mucho la panza papa -

Castle se dio vuelta y miro a Kate que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ellos - me pasas una toalla -

Kata salió inmediatamente hacia el armario de las toalla, cuando lo intercepto Josh - que mierda estas haciendo el aquí Kate, como mierda entro -

Kate abrió la puerta del armario – mira el esta aquí porque Alli, lo llamo porque se sentía mal, porque cuando vino a buscarme la puerta estaba cerrada - y se volvió al baño para darle la toalla a castle que envolvió a su hijo en ella - bueno camparon, ahora nos ponemos el pijama limpio - castle salió con su hijo en brazos seguido por Kate.

- toma - dijo ella pasándole un pijama de Batman, castle lo tomo y se le puso

- bueno ahora nos vamos a emergencia - dijo tomando a su hijo entre brazos.

- espera, espera Castle a donde crees que vas -

Castle que hasta ese entonces se encontraba muy tranquilo aspiro profundo - que crees como tu estas muy ocupada entre cosas - enfatizo las palabras - yo me voy a ocupar del niño –

- ¿que pasa mami?—pregunto Chleo.

- nada mi amor vuelve a la cama - soltó Kate mientras miraba a sus hija.

- Chleo ponte los zapatos que nos vamos - soltó Castle mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- espera un momento Castle tu no puedes llevarte así como así a mis hijos -

Castle que caminaba con su hija por delante de detuvo y giro para quedar frente a frente - no te preocupes, ve, haz lo que estabas haciendo que no te vamos a interrumpir - siguió caminado hasta la puerta - Chleo tomo tu cazadora y la de tu hermano - la niña obedeció a su padre y los tres salieron del departamento.

Cuando quedaron solos kate salió corriendo al dormitorio tenia que ir detrás de sus hijos no podía dejar que se los llevara así, mientras se ponía sus vaqueros Josh entro en la habitación

- pero mira que cara la de este tipo entrar en casa de esta forma, quien se a creído que es, he encima de lleva a los niños Kate debes ir a denunciarlo no puedes dejar que el haga esto –

Kate que ya se estaba poniendo las botas – si a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido cerrar la puerta de la habitación Alli me hubiera podio decir que se sentía mal y no hubiera llamado a su padre—aspiro profundo – tu no tienes una idea del problema que es esto para mi - y salió de la habitación Josh salió de la habitación siguiéndola - donde crees que vas no me vas a decir que vas ir detrás de ellos –

Kate se paro en seco - mas vale mi hijo en este momento esta yendo a una sala de emergencias con su padre - y antes de salir de su departamento Kate lo miro

El doctor negó con la cabeza - por dios Kate dime que te has dado cuenta de que están manipulado ese de dolor de tripa es que me una manipulación del niño, y además la tu ex usa eso para joderte -

- mira - soltó Kate, - ahora no me voy aquedar a pelear contigo me voy a buscar a mis hijos, y te pido por favor que te vistas y te vayas no quiero tenerte aquí cuando vuelva casa con mis hijos - Y dejo la habitación.

La detective se subió en su automóvil y lo primero que pensó fue en ir a la casa de el a lo mejor ellos están ahí y ella podía hablar con sus hijos. Estaciono el automóvil, y vio que las luces estaban encendidas, subió las escaleras y dudo en tocar el timbre no quería despertar a nadie, pero finalmente se decidió y lo toco un par de minutos después Martha apareció, antes de que la señora pudiera decir algo, Kate salto como una metralla

- Martha siento molestar hasta hora pero necesito ver… -

Martha sabia que Kate estaba desesperada levanto la manos para que se tranquilizada

– ellos están en el mercy –

Kate asistió con la cabeza y bajo corriendo las escaleras y se subió a su auto, nunca a lo largo de su carrera había utilizado la sirena, para casos particulares, pero esto era otro caso sus hijos de habían ido a casa en medio de la noche, con su padre. En cuestión de minutos estaba estacionado su camioneta en la puerta del hospital.

Entro en el hospital y en la sala de espera pudo ver a Alexis que sostenía entre sus brazos a Chleo dormida. Ese año Alexis había comenzado con sus practicas en ese hospital, ella se acerco a los dos chicas.

- hey hola hermosas - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

Alexis que se encontraba acariciando el largo pelo color castaño de su hermana, saludo a la detective.

- papa y Alli esta ahí adentro con el medico que lo esta revisando -

Kate dibujo – gracias – se levanto y dios dos golpes en la puerta y entro, encontró a su hijo sentado en la camilla el medico se quedo algo atónito, ella estiro la mano

- hola soy Kate la mama de Alli—el medico saludo y apretó la mano de la mujer.

- Allan te quedas un minuto aquí he - dijo el medico

Alejándose con los padres - Allan se ha visto en algún situación de presión o stress –

Castle bajo la mirada y fue ella quien contesto - bueno el padre yo nos hemos separado hace algunos meses y yo estoy manteniendo una relación y el no se acostumbrado aun a eso -

El medico acepto con la cabeza - bueno ello puede hacer que tenga este tipo de episodios, a veces los niños tan pequeños no reaccionan bien a esos cambios

tan bruscos –

castle que seguía sin sacar la mirada del suelo - y que debemos hacer-

- nada – contesto el medico - estar muy pendiente de él acompañarlo preguntarle si el quiere saber algo - Ambos asistieron.

- bueno le daré algo para esos cólicos y lo tendrán que traer en uno dos días o si se vuelve a presentar algo así –

Kate se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo y lo abrazo – mi amor te sigue doliendo

tu tripita –

- si quiero a papi –

Castle que se encontraba tomando las recetas de los médicos y al escuchar que su hijo lo llamaba salió corriendo a donde estaba su pequeño.

- camparon aquí esta papa ¿ que paso?—

-tengo sueño me quiero ir a dormir—

-bueno ahora ya vamos a casa Alli – soltó Kate mientras acariciaba a su hijo

- no, yo quiero ir a con papi - y le estiro los brazos a sus padre castle se estiro rápidamente y lo abrazo.

- mira amor sabes que yo no tengo problema que te vengas conmigo, pero que hacemos con mama- dijo el mientras acariciaba la espalda

- no me importa cuando la llame ella no vino tu si viniste -

Kate no podía soportar el desprecio de su hijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al verla Castle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Alli vamos sabes que mama no te lo hizo apropósito sabes que tu mama te ama –

Kate sabia que por el bien que a su pequeño debería dejarlo ir con su papa – bueno amor ve a descansar con papa y yo mañana te voy a ver -

Castle comenzó salió de la consulta para encontrarse con Alexis que aun sostenía Chleo que dormía

- Alexis me acompañas hasta el auto—pero cuando ella se iba a levantar Kate, siguió – no déjame que yo la lleve y tomo a su hija entre sus brazos, al ser pasada de un brazo a otro la niña se movío molesta.

- shhh amor - soltó la detective entre risas por el gruñido que pego la niña.

Cuando dejo a sus dos niños en el auto se encontró se junto -bueno mañana te llamo para recogerlos -

Castle miro seriamente y se detuvo antes de abrazarla fuerte, y decirle que todo estará bien, que lo de Alli era algo pasajero.

Pero luego recordó que por ella que su familia se había venido abajo, era por su falta de confianza que ellos se habían separado, además seguro que cuando ella volverá a su casa lo tendría al doctor motocicleta para consolarla.

- bueno mañana puede venir cuando quieras nos los llevare al colegio asique estaremos en casa – se dio vuelta y se subió a su camioneta y se marcho, dejando a Kate en medio de la noche.

Kate volvió a su departamento habían pasado las cuatro de la mañana, ella entro en el departamento Josh había respetado el pedio de ella, paso por la puerta de las habitaciones de sus hijos y al verlas vacías ella simplemente no pudo soportarlo y cerro las puertas cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, volvió a su habitación donde se dejo caer en la cama, hasta que el sueño por el llanto la venció.

Kate estaba durmiendo cuando unas caricias sobre su mejilla la despertaron aspiro profundo, esas caricias, eran parecidas a las de él cuando la despertaba por la mañanas, pero no eran las caricias de Castle era Josh quien la tocaba para despertarla.

- hola nena -

Kate se giro para mirarla a la cara - mmm que haces aquí -

Josh se agacho para darle un cálido beso en los labios - vine a ver como estabas y ¿ los niños? -

Kata se sentó en la cama tratado de despertar por completo - están con Castle ¿ que hora es?—

Josh miro el reloj de su muñeca – son las nueve pasadas -

Kate se levanto dejándolo en la cama - tengo que ir por los chicos –

Josh miro como ella se alejaba - Kate tenemos que hablar—

Mientras ella se ponía sus botas - mira Josh por ahora solo me interesa que los niños vuelvan a la casa –

Josh camino detrás de ella – Kate de eso mismo tenemos que hablar, no puede ser lo que ocurrió anoche, el no puede entrar aquí como y cuando quiera el tiene que respetar es solo tu casa no la de él - siguió a la detective mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar

- además déjame decirte algo, no puedes dejar que el niño te manipule necesita un poco mas de temple no puede ser que por un simple dolor de panza arme el escándalo que armo, debe hacer otra cosa que estar tirado todo el dia jugando con esas figuras de acción, tiene que hacer mas deporte tener mas amigos, no se que haga algo como beisbol o algo parecido, ni te digo lo que le harán en la secundaria -

- mira Josh ahora no tengo tiempo que perder quiero ir a verlos- abrió la puerta, luego te llamo y con la mano le mostro la salida.

Luego de despedirse de él Kate decidió ir caminado a buscar a sus hijos las ultimas horas habían sido una locura.

Castle había entrado en su departamento en mitad de la noche para llevarse a sus hijos, ella había discutido con Josh, y el también había dicho muchos cosas que eran ciertas, ella no podía permitir que pisoteara sus derechos como madre, pero ella no quería pelear ella solo lo que quería que sus chicos de vuelta en sus casa con ella. Cuando ella entro en la casa de Castle todos estaban en pijama recién se había levantado y el escritor estaba preparado el desayuno.

- ¿ café?- pregunto él mientras se movía por la gran cocina

- bueno—acepto - los chicos -

- arriba aun han bajado -

- subo a buscarlos-

Sin sacar la vista de las tortitas el acepto con la cabeza.

Kate subió hasta el dormitorio de su hijos ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama del pequeño charlando

Dio dos golpes en la puerta – hola puedo pasar -

La niña al verla dibujo una enorme sonrisa y tiro a los brazos de ella – ma—y le dio un beso enorme en la mejilla

- hola hermosa como te encuentras -

- bien -

- amor vas ayudar a papa a preparar el desayuno - la niña acepto con la cabeza y salió corriendo para buscar a su papa - NO CORRRAS POR LA ESCALERA- grito la detective

Y se acerco a su pequeño que no la miraba.

- hola mi amor, ya te sientes mejor -

El niño solo acepto con la cabeza

Kate se arrodillo junto a la cama y se mordió los labios, sabia que su niño aun estaba enojado con ella.

- me dejas acostarme contigo -

El niño se encogió de hombros y Kate dibujo una sonrisa, él hacia lo mismo gestos que hacia su padre cuando se enojaba. Se saco los zapatos y tomo a su niño y se metió en la cama con él, haciendo que el pequeño se apoyara contra su pecho

- porque cuando te llame no viniste conmigo- soltó el pequeño que se puso a jugar con los dedos de su madre.

Kate le dio un beso en la nuca - porque no te escuche -respondió

- ¿ y porque la puerta esta cerrada cuando te fui a buscar?-

Ella tenia que hacerse cargo de lo sucedió – porque Josh se quedo a dormir y no pareció bien que la puerta estuviera abierta- la detective pensó como seguir –hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones –

El pequeño se dio vuelta y miro a su madre - podemos volver a vivir todos juntos como antes -

Kate bajo la cabeza y negó -eso no puede ser amor -

- pero si duermes con ese, porque no lo puedes volver hacerlo con papa –

Kate dibujo una sonrisa de tristeza, él cada día le hacia mas falta pero eso no era un tema que tenia que hablar con su pequeño.

- amor es diferente yo quiero a tu papa pero antes de terminar el niño lo interrumpió

- tu lo quieres Josh -

Kate se quedo muda ante lo dicho por hijo, ella no sabia que responder sabia que amor no era definitivamente, era una especie de cariño que tenia por el medico.

- sabes Alli, mas allá si tu papa y yo estamos juntos o no tu tienes que saber que tu y tu hermana son lo mas importante que tenemos en la vida y que siempre ambos estaremos con ustedes -

Allí miro muy serio a su madre – ma es que no le gusta nada de lo que nos gusta a nosotros, no les gusta la guerra de las galaxias- y empezó a contar con los dedos -no le gustan las películas de dibujos animados, no le gustan los comics, los comics, - kate tubo que morderse los labios para no reírse de cómo su hijo se tomaba muy en serio que a Josh no le gustaran los comics.

- bueno puede que Josh sea un poco aburrido para lo que tu estas acostumbrado, pero te puedo asegurar que vamos a buscar algo divertido que hacer entre todos –

-toc, toc – dijo Castle haciendo como que golpeaba la puerta – pero veo que te encuentras de lo mas cómodo colega -

Allí dibujo una enorme sonrisa – sip – y se acomodo mas en el cuerpo de su madre.

- tengo el desayuno listo vienen -

Kate se le dio un leve empujón a su hijo – vamos a comer tortita –

El niño se levanto y salió corriendo y ambos adultos -NO CORRAS POR LAS ESCALERAS – soltaron los dos.

- pudiste habar con él - pregunto castle mientras veía como ella se ponía las zapatos nuevamente.

- si, creo que el medico tiene razón fueron demasiadas cosas de golpe, además de que Josh no es muy abierto con los niños -

- Kate yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche no debí reaccionar de esa forma, es que tu sabes que cuando se trata de ellos sabes como me pongo -

Kate que se encontraba sentada en la cama de su hijo se rasco la cabeza algo nervios, sabia que ella hubiera reaccionado igual

- no Castle lo yo supongo que hubiera echo lo mismo, además en el futuro intentare que ellos y Josh tengan el menor contacto que sea posible –

Castle negó con la cabeza - mira en tu relación no me comprender opinar pero lo que te voy a decir - y se acerco a ella hasta y tomo asiento - kate quiero tener una relación normal contigo, digo dentro de lo que se pueda por lo que fuimos y sobre todo por nuestro hijos –

Esas palaras cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la detective el no iba a dar la mas mínima pelea por ella ,y no le quedo otra que aceptar que lo había perdido como hombre - de acuerdo – soltó

- bien entonces vamos a desayunar – y le dio un golpe en la pierna y se levanto dejándola sola.


	21. capitulo 21

Hola a todos perdón , por la tardanza por subir los capis por eso hoy va doble para ir acercándonos al final.

El ante ultimo mes de año había empezado, y con ellas, las primeras nevadas del año. Ese Viernes por la tarde, que la familia por completo fuera a la presentación anual de la academia de ballet de Chleo. Era la primera vez que la pequeña estaba en la presentación y tanto Castle como Kate se encontraban felices, su pequeña niña estaba lo suficientemente grande como para bailar en publico.

Castle había llegado al teatro junto con Alexis, Martha, Pi, los cuatro estaban fuera del teatro cuando de la camioneta BMW X5 estaciono a un par de metros de donde se encontraban de ella bajo, Jim, con que ayudo a bajar a sus nietos. Allan, llevaba puesto, un pantalón marrón, con un sweater celeste que y una cazadora negra con unos zapatos negros y el pelo peinado con gomina hacia atrás, y Chleo llevaba puesto su tutu color celeste con el pelo muy tirante hacia echo en un rodete. Al ver a su papa los niños salieron corriendo

- papi, papi-

Al a sus hijos castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa – pero miren que guapos están los dos—dijo abrazando a sus hijos.

- pero mírate Chleo que hermosa estas , eres todo un princesa—dijo viendo como su niña sonreía ante el alago de su padre, y ella dio una vuelta mostrándole todo su atuendo

- eres todo una princesa hermosa - dijo Martha acercándose a ella.

- bueno, bueno ustedes vayan entrando que yo voy a llevar a nuestra bailarina a que reúna con los además—Kate tomo la mano de su pequeña y se levanto entrando en el teatro.

Cuando Castle se lento para tomar la mano de su pequeño pudo ver un poco mas atrás a Josh que esperaba pacientemente junto Jim

Haciendo como que el sujeto no estuviera ahí Castle miro a su familia - vengan entremos que ya va empezar la función - y con la mano señalo la entrada.

Dentro del lugar se acomodaron la familia castle en unas butacas y en la fila de atrás Jim junto con Josh que le guardaba el espacio a Kate, Allan al ver que le había tocado junto Josh se acerco a su padre - papa puedo sentarme encima de ti-

- por supuesto – y Castle tomo a su niño para que se sentara encima de el – ves bien mi superhéroe – el niño acepto con la cabeza y se acomodo contra el pecho de su padre.

Unos minutos después la función comenzó Castle y Kate se encontraban a una fila de distancia, ambos se encontraban extasiados viendo a su pequeña niña como se movía en el escenario. Castle mantenía la firmadora en alto no quería perderse ningún de talle de su pequeña, cuando sintió una extraña sensación giro levemente la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Kate, ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y ninguno de los dos pudieron sostener la mirada y ambos la bajaron.

Cuando termino el recital todos aplaudieron de pie, avivaron a la pequeña que saludaba con la manita.

Cinco minutos mas tarde la niña apareció corriendo a donde estaba su familia - papi, mami, papi, mami me van visto -

Castle tomo a sus hija y la levanto en el aire - claro amor has estado maravilloso, -

- fuiste la mejor de todas amor – dijo Kate, acercándose a la pequeña y dándole un norme beso.

- esto es para mi pequeña bailarina - dijo Jim entregándole una ramo de flores junto con Allan.

- eres todo una artista como su abuela – dijo Martha acercándose a donde a su nieta - sin duda a salido a su abuela

Al escuchar esa palabras el ex matrimonio abrieron grandes los ojos con cara de preocupación y Castle envolvió a su hija entre sus brazos – no amor no vayas a ser como tu abuelita -

Aunque los niños no entendieron bien los adultos soltaron una carcajada.

Ya fuera del lugar Kate tomo a sus pequeños – bueno chicos díganle adiós a papa –

Ambos niños saludaron a su padre, a su hermana y su abuela afectuosamente y luego se subieron a la camioneta

Castle vio como la camioneta que trasportaba a sus hijos se alejaba, Martha que entendía a su hijo como nadie, se acerco a su hijo y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿ como te encuentras?—

Castle bajo la vista aspiro profundo, - como puedo estar cuando veo que mis hijos se van en una camioneta con otro hombre que no soy yo –

Una semana mas tarde Josh había partido hacia el exterior , por mas de un mes, cosa que Kate agradecía en esos días finalmente tendría que nacer aquel supuesto hijo de Rick, ya sabia que ya con él, no había vuelta atrás pero al menos ella pudiera cerrar esa etapa en su vida.

El ultimo Viernes del mes se celebraba acción de gracias y los niños estaban ansioso para ver el desfile y comer el rico pavo que su papa había preparado.

Eran cerca de las tres cuando el timbre sonó en la gran residencia Castle, al abrir la puerta Richard se encontró con una Kate que solo se dejaba ver los ojos por su abrigo.

- pasa, pasa kate se ve que afuera se esta haciendo frio –

Ella entro se limpio en los zapatos y se saco su gorro de la lana gris que hacia juego con su abrigo

– gracias, la verdad es que es increíble el frio que esta haciendo fuera -

- niños, niños bajen que mama los vino a buscar para llevarlos al desfile -

Automática se escucharon corridas por las escalera y los dos pequeños fieras

- hola mama - saludaron al unisonó

Kate se agacho para besar a sus pequeños diablitos – están listos para ir al desfile –

- Allan donde esta tu guantes, y tu gorro – pregunto su madre mientras le acomodaba la bufanda a su hija

El niño se encogió de hombros - no se –

Kate que a veces no podía creer como era su hijo, rodeo sus ojos – Castle subo haber si encuentro las cosas -

El escritor se encontraba en la cocina terminando la cena levanto la vista – si, si sube –

Kate subió con su hijo, mientras castle se quedo en la cocina con su hija y madre

- papito - se acerco Chleo a él

- dime amor -

- porque no vienes a ver con nosotros -

El hombre miro a su madre y luego bajo la mirada- porque tu sabes bien que mama yo estamos separados-

- pero, papi no puedes venir igual yo quiero que vengas conmigo -

A Castle que le dolía no poder complacer los pedidos de su princesa, se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hija – amor esto ya lo hemos hablado mucha veces sabes que hay cosas que haces con mama y otras cosas conmigo, pero ve a ver el desfile con mama y luego cenamos

juntos si -

La niña bajo la cabeza algo desilusionada - bueno -

- bueno, bueno ya estamos vamos Chleo - soltó kate mientras bajaba de la mano de su hijo.

La niña camino con la cabeza baja

- ¿ que pasa amor?—le pregunto Kate a su hija agachándose.

La niña le conto en el oído que ella quería que su papa los acompañara a ver el desfile, pero este le había echo que no.

Kate sonrío y en el oído de su pequeña para que nadie pudiera escucharlo - ve y dile a papa que a mi no me molesta que venga –

La niña soltó una pequeña sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su papa quien al ver que volvía se agacho -papa dice mama que puedes venir –

Castle levanto la vista hacia donde estaba Kate y esta sonrió y acepto

- bueno amor mira no se tengo terminar la cena- titubeo él.

- oho vamos Richard ve con tus niños yo termino la cena – dijo Martha levantándose

- bueno ok -

La respuesta positiva de Castle hizo que la niña dibujara una enorme sonrisa y abrazara a sus padre con fuerza.

- bueno mejor ponte tu cazadora y vamos porque sino no conseguiremos lugar – le pidió kata apurándole.

Cuando estaban dispuesto para salir la pequeña Chleo miro a su padre - papa debes ponerte tu gorro tu bufanda, y guantes, - y le levanto las manos para que viera las suyas.

El camino al desfile trasporto a todos a sus mejores épocas aquellas donde eran una familia donde un programa así era habitual para ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la sexta avenida, el lugar era un mundo de gente

- papi me haces me haces caballos – pidió Allan estriando los brazos, - si será mejor porque hay muchas gente y ambos tiene la costumbre de correr –

Castle levanto a sus hijo por encima de la cabeza y hizo que este se sentara en sus hombros

- no veo nada - se quejo la pequeña

Castle se agacho y le hizo upa a su hija - Castle no puedes con los dos - soltó Kate al ver el inmenso esfuerzo que hacia él podre para que sus hijos vieran el desfile. – no, no estoy bien -

Kate sonrío y negó con la cabeza, acomodo su larga melena dentro de su gorro de lana – ven Chleo - se agacho y se puso de espaldas y con la ayuda de Castle, la pequeña paso sus piernitas por los hombros de ella y quedo igual que su hermano.

Los cuatro disfrutaron del desfile, y los mayores hacia disfrutaron de la risa de sus pequeños que hacían mucho que no reían así

Cuando termino el desfile debido al frio Castle invito a su familia a tomar un chocolate caliente, lo que los tres aceptaron gustosamente.

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Castle donde los niños pasarían la noche, cuando Castle y Kate, se quedaron solos en la puerta, se miraban uno al otro y se sonreían como antes, ambos podía jurar que el amor estaba presente en el lugar.

- kate quería darte las gracias por haber dejarme pasar el desfile con los niños—

- lo único que quiero que todos seamos felices -

- Kate porque no te quedas a cenar con nosotros sabes que siempre en casa hay comida para un ejercito –

- no gracias Castle, he quedado con Lanie y Javi—la detective miento, a ella solo la esperaba en soledad.

Volvió caminado a su casa, ahí otra vez estaba ese remolino de emociones, ella había pasado la mejor tarde de los últimos meses, junto él que no había escatimado risas y comentarios chistosos con ella hasta él se permitió acomodarle un rebelde mechón de pelo, tras la oreja, ahora ella entraba en su departamento en soledad, se sirvió un baso de vodka y se fue a la cama sin cenar, mañana por la tarde ella tendrías a sus hijos y ya no estaría sola.


	22. capitulo 22 un regalo de navidad

Faltan dos días para la navidad, había sido una de las peores nevadas, de los últimos años. Ese jueves por la mañana el timbre en la casa de Castle sonó muy temprano, ni él ni Martha aun se habían levantado, cuando sonó por tercera el escritor se levanto jurando que aquella persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta la iba a pasar muy mal.

Al abrir la puerta Castle se encontró con abogado - Hey, que haces aquí tan temprano – he hizo un gesto para que pasara - ¿ quieres un café?—

El abogado acepto - bueno Richard estoy aquí para adelantarte la navidad -

Mientras le pasaba una taza de café recién preparado Castle frunció el seño - de que hablas –

El abogado abrió su costoso maletín y le entrego un sobre blanco tamaño oficio. El escritor lo tomo – ¿ que es esto?—

El abogado negó con la cabeza - Richard hace dos días nació el bebé de Ruddy son los resultados del ADN -

Al escuchar aquello Castle abrió grande los ojos y mientras peleaba contra el sobre, el abogado le confirmo el resultado

- no hace falta que te diga que es negativo, creo que debe felicitarte no eres padre de un niño –

Castle se quedo estático con el sobre en la mano.

Al ver la expresión del escritor el abogado consulto extrañado - ¿ que pasa no es lo que esperado?—

Castle negó con la cabeza y volvió a la realidad – si obvio que es lo que esperaba, es que solo no sabes lo que pase por esto, la única mujer a la que ame con todo lo que tuve ella decidió creer que esto era cierto – levanto el examen - y ahora – pensó un instante - al menos esto me servirá para mostrarle al mundo que yo no soy de esa clase de hombres que deja embazada a las mujeres y no se hacer cargo –

- bueno tu me dirás que quieres que haga –

Castle dejo en la mesa – sabes ella es una mujer desesperada y ahora tendrá que lidiar con un hijo contra ella no aremos nada, ahora si con todos aquellos que la utilizaron quiero que ellos uno por uno se retracten y muestren el análisis -

El abogado termino su café y se levanto de su asiento -bueno luego de las fiestas empezaremos con todo -

Luego de despedirlo Castle volvió a la cocina y se sentó frente al examen todo había llegado a su final, por fin podía mostrarle al mundo y sobre todo las cosas a Kate que él jamás había traicionado su confianza, que le había sido estúpidamente fiel.

- que es lo que sucede - pregunto Martha acercándose a su hijo.

Castle levanto la vista del papel y dibujo una sonrisa triste - todo ha terminado mama—levanto el papel - son los análisis de ADN, -

- hijo es una gran noticia ve a debes buscar a Kate y ahora si hijo pueden terminar con esa estupidez de vivir separados –

Castle negó con la cabeza - mira las cosas que dices madre, lo de Kate ha terminado además ella esta con doctor motoneta –

Martha negó con la cabeza y se acerco a su hijo - primero me parece que jamás te ha importado que este con él y no me hagas acórtate que cuando ella estaba con él te llegaste tomar a golpes de puño con él por Kate, - dejo que su hijo reflexionara y siguió - Richard, ustedes se aman mas allá todo, aun se ve el amor de ustedes—

Castle que aun no podía pensar la posibilidad en reconciliarse con Kate se levanto – mira madre, con Kate ya he cerrado la puerta, lo único que quiero ahora es cuidar de mis tres hijos, ver si me pongo a escribir mi nueva novela y nada mas – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

Una hora mas tarde Castle se encontraba frente a la puerta del edificio donde vivían sus hijos, había quedado en llevarlos al parque armar un muñeco de nieve. El se quedo pensando debería mostrarle a ella el análisis al fin que mostraba que él era inocente y que había sido victima de aquella loca mujer.

Cuando entro en el departamento de su ex mujer ella llevaba un chantal y una sudadera y sus zapatillas para andar en casa, asi cuando estaba de entre casa a él le parecía la mujer mas bella, encima ella dibujaba ese sonrisa que amaba.

- lo traes para la hora de cenar -

-si vamos un rato y luego volvemos hace demasiado frio para andar.¿ Mañana lo llevara a ver santa?—

Kata asistió - si mañana iremos todos, con Lanie y Yenni ¿ porque quieres venir?- secretamente ella espero que el aceptara.

- no esta bien Kate, ve tu además que voy hacer con las demás mamas -

- hola pa – soltó Alli mientras trataba de ponerse un gorro de lana

Al verlo como peleaba para que le quedara bien Castle y Kate hicieron el amague para ayudarlo, pero Castle gano y llego primero.

Unos minutos después Castle y sus dos hijos menores estaban llegando al parque, los tres corrieron por un rato en la nieve y jugaron a la guerra de bolas, de nieve, los dos niños se reían a carcajadas cuando las bolas de nieve que le lanzaban a su padre le pegaban y este se tiraba al suelo.

Luego de haber terminado de armar el muñeco de nieve, Castle le puso su sombrero y su bufanda, y luego se sacaron un par de fotos.

- bueno muchachos vamos que ya se esta haciendo tarde -

- nooo papa quedémonos un rato mas porfi - le pidió Allan saltando a su alrededor.

- no, mama los esta esperando para cenar, ahora vamos y venimos otro día –

Cuando llegaron a la casa Kate ya casi había terminado la cena - pasen, pasen que tal les fue en el parque-

Mientras ambos le ayudan a los pequeños a sacarse las chaquetas – hemos jugado a la guerra de nieve, hicimos angelitos y mama tendrías que haber visto el muñeco enorme de nieve

que hicimos - soltó Allan.

- pero se ve que las han pasado de maravilla-

- si ma no sabes lo bien que la hemos pasado ¿ verdad papa?- soltó Chleo - muéstrale las fotos-

Castle dibujo una sonrisa - luego amor -

La niña se subió al sofá para ver a su padre directo a los ojos y con sus pequeñas manos tomo la cara de su padre - papa te quedas a cenar conmigo –

Castle imito el gesto y tomo con sus manos la cara de su hija – no puedo amor, pero en esta semana seguro que comemos juntos -

La niña rio y movió la cabeza para zafar del agarre de su padre y mirar a su madre - mama dile—

Kate se mordió el labio y haciendo un gesto como si no le importara movió los hombros - por mi no hay problema -

- bueno a decir la verdad es que estoy solo en casa mama tuvo una de esas fiestas y –

- nada – dijo kate levantando las manos para callarlo - ustedes dos lleven a su papa a que se lave las manos y ustedes hagan lo mismo y vengan a la mesa-

Minutos mas tarde los tres estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de un exquisito pollo a la portuguesa.

- mmm kate, esto no puede estar mas rico - dijo castle mientas pichaba con su tenedor un papita.

- si ma te pasas de lo rico que esto - soltó Allan mojando un trozo de pan en la salsa.

La cena trascurrió entre risas, aunque sea por un instante volvían a ser una familia, otra vez tenían eses cenas que ambos tanto le gustaban, junto los cuatro.

Una vez terminada la cena, Castle ayudo a Kate acostar a los niños, y ambos volvieron al salón donde tomaron asiento.

- quieres una copa de vino, o un vaso de vodka porque no tengo whisky –

Castle negó con la cabeza y se levanto – gracias pero será mejor que me vaya - Kate que no podía entender esa desconexión que de golpe están teniendo se lo quedo mirando en silencio.

Después de ponerse su cazadora negra Castle saco de su bolsillo un sobre y lo sostuvo en alto

- ¿ sabes lo que es esto?-

Ella solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, Castle lo tiro sobre la mesa ratona - es la prueba de que siempre te he sido fiel, es la prueba de ADN, donde dice que solo tengo tres hijos -

Kate lo miro casi atónita sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando y tomo el sobre pero antes de que lo pudiera abrir el siguió - mañana te llama para ver lo de los regalos de los niños- y dejo el departamento.

Kate abrió con desesperación y al ver el resultado negativo, se tiro hacia atrás en el sofá. Estaba abatida, ella había jugado una apuesta fuerte ella había apostado a su familia y había perdido, sintió la voz, de su padre, de su amigos sonar en su cabeza cuando le decían que se equivocaba que él no era ese clase de hombres.

Se fue directo a la heladera de donde saco su botella de vodka y se sirvió un vaso largo necesitaba asimilar lo que acaba de descubrir él no había mentido, él le había sido fiel. Dio un trago a su bebida, la impresión de la bebida hizo que se tuviera que tomar de la encimera de la cocina por la impresión, volvió a cargar su vaso y camino por la casa se detuvo en el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios de sus pequeños. La puerta estaban entre abiertas miro hacia ambos lados y se sintió aun peor, ella había sido, separado a sus pequeños de su padre, había roto su rutina de estar con su padre.

Volvió a la sala donde se dejo caer en el sofá, necesitaba desesperadamente con alguien tomo su móvil y cuando estaba por llamar a su amiga Lanie se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde tiro el móvil sobre la pequeña mesa ratona y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Que haría ahora. ¿El seria capaz de perdonarla? Ella negó con la cabeza, y los reproches golpearon otra vez la cabeza. Como pudo ser tan estúpida, como pudo no darse cuenta de la mentira, ella que siempre se había jactado de que nadie le podía mentir esta vez no solo no se dio cuento de la farsa, sino que por su ceguera, había arrastrado a sus hijos a vivir situaciones que jamás los hubiera echo vivir. Los gritos, los reproches, la bofetada. Ella negó con la cabeza y las lagrimas comenzaron caer.

Tomo aquel análisis que le demostraba lo estúpida que había sido y se lo llevo a la habitación donde lo guardo en unos de sus cajones, tal vez mañana sabría que hacer, se metió bajo las sabanas buscando el consuelo que no encontró en aquellos vasos de vodka.

Dio vueltas en la cama una y otra vez intento leer pero no le sirvió, intento ver la tv pero tampoco sirvió, ese maldito análisis había venido a destruir la paz que había logrado reconstruir tras la separación.

Se sentó en la cama encogió sus piernas y se abrazo a ellas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, por lo que había perdido, ella había perdido al amor de su vida, ella se sincero consigo misma Castle jamás la perdonaría, ellos no volverían hacer el amor, él no volvería a despertarla con esos increíbles desayunos, no volvería abrazarla para hacer que el mundo desapareciera.

Ella estaba tan enfrascada en su mundo, que no escucho la puerta abrirse.

- mami ¿ que sucede? - pregunto Alli desde la puerta.

Al escuchar la voz de su pequeño príncipe aspiro profundo – amor que haces despierto hasta

hora –

Allan se acerco a la cama y dio un pequeño saltito se subió a la cama y se puso frente a su madre

- porque lloras - y le acaricio la cara.

- nada solo es que mama esta un poco triste –

con la dulzura que solo tiene un niño cuando sonríe Allan sonrío y seco una de las lagrimas de su madre - no estés triste ma yo estoy aquí contigo -

al escuchar las hermosas palabras que su hijo le acaba de decir, Kate, sonrío no podía creer lo parecido a Castle, y lo abrazo fuerte - gracias mi amor, no sabes lo bien que me haces que estén ustedes conmigo -

el niño paso su brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre - estas triste porque extrañas a pa, -

el niño se separo de su mama para verla a los ojos . Kate sabia que ella no podía mentir a esos ojos.

- un poco y por otras cosas que son mas complejas -

- no te preocupes ma yo también lo extraña a veces -

La mujer frunció el seño - ¿ como es eso de que extrañas a papa?-

El niño soltó el aire - muchas veces cuando tu trabajabas hasta tarde o te quedabas dormida papa me contaba historia como me gustan y eso es lo que extraño a la guerra antes del desayuno-

Ella sabia que su decisión había lastimado a sus hijos pero ella nunca había tomado dimensión de que forma hasta que escucho de los propios labios de su hijo, que extrañaba las pequeñas cosas que hacia con su padre, que al fin y al cabo no eran muy distintas de las que ella extrañaba. Abrazo fuertemente a su hijo – Allan se que tu y tu hermana sufrieron mucho por lo que paso con papa y quiero pedirte perdón –

El muchacho se relajo sobre el cuerpo de su madre - ya paso mama tu, yo, Chleo vamos a estar bien –

Madre he hijo se quedaron por un largo tiempo abrazados en silencio.

- ma ¿ quieres que te haga la receta de papa para sentirte mejor?—

Kate conocía las recetas de Castle para curar un mal día, pero pensó para sus adentros que Castle no le enseñaría a su hijo esa clase de cosas.

Ella dibujo una leve sonrisa – haber muéstrame -

-ven—

El niño la guio a la cocina - necesito los cuencos de cereal y el cereal – kate no estaba muy de acuerdo con que el pequeño comiera a esa hora, pero estaba disfrutando tanto de esa momento de intimidad para con su hijo que pensó después de todo es solo una noche. Fue hasta el armario y saco los cuencos y el cereal como Allan le había indicado mientras que él buscaba la leche, se la paso a su madre y luego tomo asiento en uno de los grandes taburetes de la cocina.

- bueno ahora sírvenos leche para los dos - Kate siguió las instrucciones - y ahora ponlos unos segundos en el microondas - kate volvió a obedecer y espero junto al aparato abrió la puerta antes de que tocara la campana para que no despertara a Chleo, tomo los cuencos y los llevo hacia la encimera donde se encontraba Allan - y bien ahora que señorito –

Allan tomo la caja de cereales y miro a su madre – tu me dices ¿si?- y comenzó a servirle cereal kate no podía creer en el pequeño hombre que era su hijo tan atento y amoroso como era su padre.

- esta Ali—

El niño se sirvió él y tomando del especiero que estaba colocado sobre la encimera – y ahora el toque mágico - abrió el tarra que contenía la azúcar de vainilla y espolvoreo un poco en los cereales y luego hizo lo mismo con la canela - bueno ahora ya esta – levanto la cuchara en señal de que podía empezar y ambos dieron un bocado.

- y ¿ que te parece?—pregunto el niño con la boca llena de tal manera que cuando la abrió chorreo leche por el costado

- mmm Allan esto es realmente delicioso -

- papa siempre dice que es para cuando se esta falto de sueño y que la leche tibia llama

al sueño -

cuando terminaron el cereal kate dejo los cuencos en el fregadero - bueno Allan ahora si adormir que es tardísimo -.

El niño se limito asistir y tomo la mano de su madre – Allan ¿ quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? -

El niño dibujo una enorme sonrisa y acepto con la cabeza. Minutos mas tarde Allan había caído rendido y la detective se limito a mirar a su hijo. Si su relación con Castle no tenia marcha atrás al menos siempre tendría algo de él para recordar que una vez fue amada.

No hacia mucho que había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando se sintió observada, abrió levemente su hijo izquierdo y sobre ella se encontró a su hija que la miraba en silencio kate solto un respiración profundo - que haces cariño -

- nada tengo hambre además porque Alli esta qui se siente mal -

Kate se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos para mirar a su hija – no solo es que no podía dormir y

vino aquí –

ella estiro los brazos y la apoyo contra ella - que quieres que te prepare para el desayuno –

- tortitas - y la niña le dio un beso.

Kate dibujo una sonrisa ante el mimo de su hija

- yo quiero beicon - dijo Alli aun con los ojos cerrados

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa - tengo un idea mejor porque no nos vestimos y vamos ha desayunar a la cafetería de la señora Donny unos ricos pasteles y luego vamos a sacarnos la foto con Santa ¿ que les parece? -

- SIIIIIIIII- gritaron los dos niños a la vez.

Luego de vestirse los tres marcharon a la pastelería que tanto le gustaba ir a desayunar cuando estaban juntos -

Luego de que los tres desayunaran los ricos pasteles que amaban, decidieron ir andando a para sacarse una foto con Santa.

- y bueno ya saben lo que le van a pedir a santa- pregunto Kate.

- yo—dijo Allan sacando saco de su bolsillo un papel doblado - le escribí una carta como dijo papa para que no me olvide -

Kate le paso la mano por el pelo de su hijo - muy bien Alli- miro a su hija - ¿ y tu Chloe?-

La niña dibujo una enorme sonrisa y también mostro su carta para Santa. - yo también le escribí mi carta -

Una vez que terminaron la vista con santa los tres se decidieron juntarse con la familia Esposito, y la familia Rayan en el parque, los niños corrían por el parque mientras las tres mujeres se sentaban en una banca Kate no tenia el mismo semblante estaba distinta.

- Kate ¿ que te ocurre estas distinta?- pregunto Lanie viendo que su amiga estaba ajena a la conversación

- ayer Castle me dio los resultados del ADN, es negativo -

Ambas mujeres se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que le había contado su amiga.

- y que piensas hacer – pregunto Yenny tomando la mano de la detective

Kate bajo la cabeza para que no vieran como las lagrimas caían - que voy hacer fui yo la que hice que volara todo por los aires. Fui yo quien lo insulto, fui yo quien le pego un cachetada enfrente de nuestros hijos -

Al escuchar los sucesos los mujeres intercambiaron miradas - kate- rompió Laney el silencio

- sabes perfectamente que si tu quieres volver Castle estará mas que dispuesto a volver Kate el te sigue amando, además tu lo sigues amando la verdad es que ustedes lo único que deben hacer es encerrase en un dormitorio y solucionar la cosas de una vez - tomo la mano de su amiga - lo primero que debes hacer es ni bien llegue Josh le tienes que se acabo debes demostrarle a Castle que estas dispuesta a todo para volver -

Kate se tiro hacia atrás - ustedes no lo conocen a Castle le me lo dijo bien que yo estaba muerta como mujer para él, me tocara soportar el dolor de haberlo tenido y por mi inseguridades lo perdí y lo perdí para siempre -

Las dos mujeres solo se limitaron tomar las manos de su amiga tratando de consolar aquel desconsuelo por la perdida de aquel amor, que había sido el amor de su vida.


	23. Chapter 23

El día de navidad habia llegado los niños lo pasarían en lo de Castle. Kate los había llegado temprano ella se había ofrecido llevarlos para pasar un tiempo mas con su pequeños era la primera vez desde que ella se había convertido en madre que ella lo pasaba en soledad. Le dolia el corazón, el dolía el alma y además era demasiado cobarde para pedirle perdón, ella no podría soportar el rechazo.

Volvió a su casa aunque Lenie la había invitado a pasar navidad con su familia pero ella se había auto impuesto el castigo de la soledad. Su padre se había ido a la cabaña con unos amigos. Josh como siempre no estaba había aprovechado las vacaciones para hacer otra de sus espiraciones de medico sin fronteras.

Ella se precalentó algo de comida para microondas y se sentó frente a su tv había visto que había un maratón de películas de navidad, con un poco de suerte ella se quedaría dormida pronto y no tendría que llegar a los doce de la noche sola.

Al otro lado del parque en la casa de los Castle, todos estaban preparando la cena familiar, la gran mesa estaba casi puesta, Castle que un no se había vestido subió pero al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos escucho un pequeño llanto que provincia del cuarto de su hija se acerco mas a la puerta cuando iba entrar escucho una conversación que lo derrumbo para siempre.

- no llores Chleo, no llores Chleo shhh - le decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermana.

- extraño mucho mami hoy es navidad y la navidad hay que pasarle en familia-

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija Castle tuvo que ser fuerte para no derrumbarse, abrió la puerta y vio como sus hijos ambos se consolaban uno al otro.

- ¿ que les pasa mi pequeñas maravillas? - pregunto arrodillándose frente a ellos

Los dos niños bajaron la cabeza ninguno se animaba a decir lo que les pasaba.

- extrañan a mama - pregunto algo angustiado. Chleo levanto la cabeza y asistió y se tiro al cuello de su padre que la abrazo fuertemente, luego de unos segundos el niño también se lanzo a los brazos de su padre.

- mis amores - dijo Castle separándose de ellos - no me lloren si, papa va solucionar las cosas ustedes pónganse guapos que papa ahora vine - Castle se levanto y bajo corriendo las escaleras al verlo ponerse su chaqueta de abrigo.

- Richard donde vas a estas horas - pregunto Martha con un cierto tono de alarma.

Castle se enfrento a ella - mis hijos se encuentran arriba llorando porque no tienen a su mama en navidad, y mis hijos no van a estar tristes en navidad - miro a su hija que se encontraba llegando a donde se encontraban ellos - Alexis puedes ayudar a tus hermanos a vestirse cuando vuelva los quiero a todos listos para cenar - sin dejar que su hija respondiera Castle salió de su casa.

Ya había terminado de comer y se había recostado en el sofá, junto con la ayuda de la copa de vino los parpados le habían empezado a pesar, cuando los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron se levanto algo confusa cuando abrió la puerta se encontró Castle. Por un instante Kate pensó que estaba soñando él estaba en la puerta de su casa por la noche y estaban solos.

- tienes diez minutos para vestirte vamos a cenar con nuestros hijos que están llorando porque te extrañan y no acepto un no como respuesta sino tendré que arrastrarte –

Kate negó con la cabeza estaba claro él estaba ahí porque no podía ver a su hijos sufrir y no por ella.

- voy a cambiarme y ahora vuelvo - kate salió corriendo a su dormitorio cuando se vio al espejo llevaba un pijama espantoso y el pelo revuelto soltó un bufido de frustración y se maldijo por andar en esas fechas.

Cuando estaba terminado se arreglarse unos golpes en la puerta la sobre saltaron - vamos Kate no me hagas entrar –

En ese instante abrió la puerta – estoy lista -

Quince minutos después ambos estaban llegando a la gran casa al abrir la puerta las mujeres Castle la recibieron con una sonrisa y cálido abrazo.

Castle desde los pies de las escalera - NIÑOS VENGAN QUE LES QUIERO DAR UN REGALO ANTES DE LAS DOCE -

Los dos niños comenzaron a bajar las escaleras aun apesadumbrados pero al ver a su madre ambos niños sonrieron y gritaron a la vez -MAMA, MAMA—y ambos niños se lanzaron a los brazos de su madre kate los rodeo ambos – mis amores pero que hermosos van vestidos son dos príncipes –

Los dos niños tomaron a su madre y la guiaron a la mesa donde Martha previsora como siempre ya le había colocado un lugar junto a Castle.

La cena de navidad trascurrió como si nunca nada hubiera trascurrido brindaron y rieron hasta Castle y Kate intercambiaron miradas cómplices cuando el escritor insinúo aquel personaje de santa pervertido que tanto le había gustado a Kate.

Cuando terminaron la cena todos se trasladaron a la gran sala esperando que sean las doce para que los pequeños abrieran los regalos.

Mientras esperaban que cambiara el día los adultos disfrutaron de un café los dos pequeños caminaban ansiosos alrededor del árbol

- amores porque no se sientan un rato que van a tirar el árbol - les pido Kate al ver lo alboroto que estaba provocando. Ambos niños obedecieron a su madre y se sentaron junto al árbol.

- ¿cuanto falta papa?- pregunto Allan salto junto a su padre

Castle miro su reloj de muñeca - mmm falta unos cinco minutos yo te aviso Alli -

El niño salto un pequeño gemido de frustración y volvió a sentarse junto a su hermana gemela.

Un par de minutos después Castle se paro en medio dela sala - cinco, cuatro, tres, dos uno FELIZ NAVIDAD - grito el escritor que se acerco a sus hijos menores para repartir regalos.

- bueno, bueno ¿como se han portado este año?- les pregunto mirándolos

- yo me he portado súper bien - soltó Alli expectante ante su padre.

- yo también me he portado mas que súper bien papa - soltó Chleo

Los adultos se rieron - y tu que dices Kate estos dos como se comportaron -

La detective entrecerró los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa cómplice como lo solían hacer - bueno déjame un instante - hizo como que pensaba - si, si se han comportado como corresponde -

-bueno entonces a ver de quien es cada regalo -

Después de repartir los regalos a los niños y a su madre, Alexias y Pi. Kate se encontraba en medio de todo y al mismo tiempo alejada, se sentía segura, se sentía feliz, se sentía como en casa.

- Chleo y Allan vengan - dijo Castle interrumpiendo el juego de los niños con los nuevos juguetes

Los niños se levantaron y fueron a su padre quien les entrego un paquete y les dijo algo. Los niños caminaron hasta donde estaba su madre - feliz navidad mamita - y los niños le entregaron una caja.

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa al ver que frente a ella había una caja de zapatos levanto la vista y le agradeció a el detalle.

- amores muchas gracias me encantan –

Al ver los grandes tacones de su madre la pequeña Chleo se saco sus zapatos y su puso los de su madre - mira lo bien que me quedan ma -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa - mi amor te quedan hermosos -

- no, no amor tu no vas usar esos tacones - le dijo Castle sacando a su hija de dentro de los tacones.

- bueno, bueno es hora de irse a la cama - dijo Castle mientras aplaudía con las manos.

- pero papa yo quiero seguir jugando – soltó Alli mientras tomaba se ponía el casco de airón man

- Alli ya es tarde mañana sigues jugando -dijo Kate levantándose - además yo también ya me voy -

- mama me acompañas a la cama – Chleo estiro la mano a su madre. Kate miro a Castle pidiéndole permiso para acompañar a sus hijos, este acepto y ella acompaño a su hija arriba mientras que el escritor llevaba a su hijo a la cama.

Una vez que lograron dormirlos ambos bajaron rieron, cuando llegaron a la planta baja y cayeron en la cuenta de que ellos no se sentarían en el sofá, ella no apoyaría su cabeza en su regazo y él no acariciaría su cabello hasta que su durmiera.

- bueno en fin me voy –

Castle se movió algo incomodo - es algo tarde para que te vayas sola te acompaño -

Ambos salieron y decidieron ir caminado no era una noche demasiado fría, además secretamente ellos quería alagar el tiempo juntos lo mas posible.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio Castle se ofreció acompañarla hasta la puerta del piso

- gracias por todo Castle, no solo por acompañarme, sino también por dejarme pasar la noche con los niños de verdad gracias - y se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la piel de ambos hicieron contacto, ambos sintieron ese electricidad que los sobre salto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos

- kate - soltó bajito y se acerco a ella reduciendo el espacio entre ellos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ambos se miraron en ese momento las palabras sobraron y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso anhelado por ambos. En cuestión de segundos ambos estaban fundiéndose uno en el cuerpo del otro, Kate pego un salto y con sus piernas se enruedo alrededor de la cintura de él.

- Castle— gimió en la boca de él

El que se sentía seguro camino hasta el sofá donde se tumbo dejando ella debajo de él

- mmm kate, kate—y comenzó a besarle el cuello sabiendo lo que provocaba en ella

La falta de aire hizo que se separada por un momento - Castle, te necesito te extraño – ante esa palabras Castle se movió levemente ella comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de él y empezó a ser lo mismo con el de ella, cuando estaban a punto de unirse el sonido del móvil comenzó escucharse en el pequeño salón de la detective

- noooo - soltó el escritor algo frustrado en el cuello de ella

- déjalo, déjalo - le dijo ella tirando del pelo de él

Ante la insistencia del sonido él se separo de ella – atiende o corta – la detective saco rápidamente de su bolsillo el su móvil, al ver la foto de la persona que se trataba Castle soltó un refunfuño y se levanto.

- Castle espera – dijo ella tratando de recuperar el compostura

- atiéndalo, a ver Kate atiéndalo y dile que estabas a punto de hacerlo conmigo -

Kate corto la llamada y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba – Castle espera tenemos que hablar si por favor siéntate -

- no de ninguna manera Kate sabes esto fue un erro venir aquí, besarte creer que algo podía cambiar fue un error, sabes no puedo creerlo - y dijo esto se fue dejando a la detective con una sensación de frustración.

Castle bajo soltando toda clase de insultos a si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, a ella por ser como era, y al medico por haber interrumpido lo que había sido una reconciliación.

Kate se quedo en su departamento tomándose la cabeza, como podía haber perdido la posibilidad de de mostrarle a él todo lo arrepentida que estaba por haber roto a su familia, negó con la cabeza cuando el ruido de su móvil la saco de su problemas, otra vez era él, otro vez era Josh.

- hola que quieres – pregunto secamente ella

- hola kate te he llamado y no me has atendido algún problema –

- si lo siento es que me estaba bañando ¿ dime?—

- nada solo que te llama para decirte que decidí volver antes asique supongo que pasaremos el año nuevo junto –

Lo que le faltaba que él volviera antes y anduviera dando vueltas ahora que ella estaba tan confundida ahora que ella sabia que dentro de Castle sus sentimientos por ella están ahí vivos.

- de acuerdo pero tienes que saber que voy a tener a los niños conmigo -

- bueno ya hablaremos cuando este de regreso -

Kate corto sin darle mas importancia a la llamada que viniera que mas da a ella ya no le importaba que Josh estuviera cerca o lejos.


	24. Chapter 24

La tarde el día de navidad Kate había quedado con sus hijos con Lanny, Max, Jenny y Collin en el parque para que los niños se mostraran sus juguetes nuevos.

Mientras las niñas jugaban en los columpios, los muchachos estaban volando el helicóptero con mando a distancia que santa le había traído a Allan.

Las mujeres se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas mientras conversaban de la noche anterior Kate, no sabia como contarles lo sucedido con Castle a penas hace unas horas

- casi me acosté con Castle anoche -

Ambas mujeres ante el comentario de de kate se quedaron perplejas

- mama—soltó Collin acercándose

Antes de que la chiquilla pudiera terminar la frase Jenny levanto el dedo - Collin Ryan te vas a jugar ahora mismo -

Ante el tono de la mujer la pequeña salió corriendo y volvió a donde estaba su amiga

- ¿ que sucedió? - pregunto Lanny

Kate hizo fuerza para tragar la saliva que tenia atragantada en la boca, y comenzó a contar todo los sucedido la noche anterior ambas amigas no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

- y lo dejaste irse así sin mas sin hablar, sin terminar lo que empezaron - soltó Jenny frotando la espalda de la detective.

Kete levanto la vista del suelo donde había clavado su vista durante todo el relato, levanto la vista para mirarla - y que quieres que hiciera que lo esposara a la cama -

Las dos mujeres respondieron al unisonó - SI-

- hay amiga tienes que ir corriendo a buscarlo y de una vez por todas solucionar este problema –

La detective negó con la cabeza - no él me dejo muy claro que el beso era un error - negó con la cabeza – además pasado mañana llega Josh y no se que hacer con él -

- pues dale una patada en el culo - dijo la forense - vamos kate tu sabes tan bien como yo que nunca amaste hace tipo además ahora lo sabes Castle te sigue amando -

Los miedos que habían habitado durante tanto tiempo en la detective habían vuelto y se habían aferrando a ella mas que nunca.

- a que me duela el corazón debo aceptar que por mi estupidez perdí a Castle para siempre - pensó un instante - saben si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida en estemomento sería muy probable que estuviera meciendo a la niña que el tanto anhelaba - Kate sentía tan profundo el dolor de saber lo que había perdido y que no recuperaría que sentía que no encontraría las palabras para expresarlo.

- en fin debo aceptar que con el todo acabo para siempre - dicho esto Kate se levanto para ir a la zona de juegos donde se encontraban las niñas.

Finalmente había llegado el ultimo día del año los niños se había quedo con Castle ya que hacia a apenas unas horas había llegado el fabuloso doctor motocicleta, y Kate le había pedido con favor que los niños se quedaran con él, por unas horas no porque ella estuviera ansiosa de estar a solas con Josh todo lo contrario ella no quería cerca pero aun no tenia el valor para decirle que el había sido un mero recurso para ganarle a lo que mas le temía a la soledad.

La tarde en la casa de escritor trascurrió entre largas partidas de laser, y alguna que otro película, pero la tranquilidad se vio rota cuando el timbre anuncio que Kate había ido por sus pequeños.

Ni bien entro la niña se acerco a su padre

- papa porque no quiero ir a festejar con mama me quiero quedar contigo – dijo Chleo abrasándose a la pierna de su padre.

Tanto Castle como Kate pensaba que era un capricho normal de una niña que aun no se acostumbraba a la separación de sus padres.

- yo tampoco quiero ir - dijo Allan muy serio parado en la puerta del gran salón aun con su chaleco de laser puesto.

Kate que no entendía la reacción de sus hijos los miro a los dos - mis amores el abu les hizo la comida que tanto les gusta a los dos, además después podemos quedarnos viendo pelis y comiendo palomitas de maíz hasta tarde -

- eso si que es un gran plan muchachos – dijo Castle tratando de animar a sus hijos.

- porque tenemos que ir con ese tipo - pregunto Alli frunciendo el seño

- ¿ de quien hablas?- preguntaron ambos padres a la vez.

- de Josh- soltó Allan con algo de desdén

Castle que podía ver en la cara de sus hijos que algo no anda bien se acerco arrodillando hacia donde estaba él - campeón que ocurre porque no quieres ir con él -

El niño bajo la cabeza sin poder mirar a su padre a los ojos - campeón que pasa - al no tener respuesta de su hijo de se dio vuelta para mirar a su hija – Chleo tu le quieres contar algo a papi – al igual que su hermano la pequeña bajo la cabeza – no papi -

Antes de que Castle pudiera decir algo la una voz interrumpió la conversación familiar - Kate cariño vamos que tu padre debe estar esperando - dijo Josh desde la puerta

Castle se levanto – espera un momento que estoy hablando con mis hijos -

- Castle vamos no hagas un melodrama de esto -

- de ningún modo Kate si quieres esperar afuera es tu problema. Quiero hablar con mis hijos a solas -

- ok te doy cinco minutos - kate salió de la casa dejándolo con su padre.

- vengan muchachos papa quiere hablar con ustedes - tomo a su hijos de su mano y los llevo hasta al salón donde las sentó en el sofá, y él tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa delante de él para mirarlos a los ojos.

- amores ustedes saben que son lo mas importante que tengo en la vida y si ustedes tienen algún problema saben quiero que sepan que yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos ¿ quieren contarme algo?-

Ambos niños bajaron la cabeza

- vamos chicos díganme lo que esta pasando de una vez sino yo no podre ayudarlos -

- papi- soltó casi imperceptible Chleo - Josh es malo -

- CALLETE CHOLEO - soltó Allan - no digas nada -

Al ver la reacción de sus hijos Castle abrió grande los ojos, - Chleo dile a papi porque Josh

es malo -

-nada pipi no es nada – dicho esto los niños saltaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la puerta donde los esperaba a su madre.

Castle acompaño a sus hijos estaba decidió a saber que era lo que andaba mal con aquel tipo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Kate expectante - y han hablado -

Los niños aceptaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la camioneta-

Castle tomo de un brazo a su ex mujer – kete que esta ocurriendo con Josh ¿ porque Chleo me dijo que es malo –

Kate abrió los ojos - no se que estas hablando Castle como que te dijo que es malo –

Castle tiro de ella hacia a él – mira bien Kate si yo me entero que este idiota le hace algo alguno de alguna manera los incomoda a él lo matare a golpes y además pediré la custodia completa de los niños -

Al escuchar la amenaza con un rápido movimiento ella se soltó del agarre - mira a mi no me amenaces con los niños si estar resentidos porque estoy yo con él eso es un problema tuyo -

Antes de que pudiera responder Kate se fue dejando con la palabra en la boca al escritor.

Castle pego un portazo y echo una maldición, sin mucha suerte Martha intento tranquilizarlo.

- sabes no la entiendo simplemente no la entiendo hace una semana ella estuvo a punto de engañarlo conmigo y ahora lo defiende – Castle caminaba como fiera enjaulada - madre o único que te digo es que si yo me entero que ese tipo les ha hecho algo a mis hijos te juro que lo mato -

Aquella conversación con Castle había dejado una mosca que molestaba en el oído de ella. Como haría saber la verdad.

- ¿en que piensas?- pregunto Josh sin sacar la vista de la calle.

Ella negó con la cabeza – en nada solo es que ha sido un año largo nada mas -

- bueno nena este será un año mejor ya lo veras -

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su padre ella no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Castle de su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron las doce cada uno por su lado brindo deseando desesperadamente poder de una vez olvidarse del otro.

Las palabras de kate le dolían como nunca podía haber imaginado. Como ella podía pensar que él utilizaría a sus hijos para molestar a ese tipo. Ese tipo que se había metido en sus vidas, que se había aprovechado de la situación.

- sabes madre – dijo dibujando una sonrisa amarga - creo que es hora de salir a disfrutar algo como dicen por ahí año nuevo vida nueva -

Subió a su habitación, para cambiarse. Estaba decidido era la ultima vez que el sufría por ella. Salió de su gran casa y se subió a su ferrari decidió a disfrutar de su nueva vida Richard Castle había vuelto a las andanzas y el mundo lo sabría.

En la casa de su padre ella no podía dejar de mostrar su mal humor, él había logrado meterle la duda y ahora si ella no se sacaba esa duda la comería por dentro.

- que ocurre hija - pregunto Jim entregándole una taza de café

Kate se mordió el labio inferior aprovecho que Josh no se encontraba cerca - nada es solo que Castle me dijo algo que me dejo un poco molesta - pensó un instante y le desvió la vista - castle me dijo que Chleo le dijo que Josh es malo –

El abogado frunció el seño - ¿y eso? -

Kate dio un sorbo a su café - no se los chicos halaron con el y el dijo que él era malo - negó con la cabeza.

- kate tienes que hablar de forma urgente con tus hijos tu sabes que ellos son niños que no andan diciendo esas cosas por ahí –

La conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición de Josh. Al verlo acercarse Jim sonrío levemente y los dejo solos.

- kate que te parece si nos vamos a casa – dijo Josh abrazándola por detrás - mmm porque no dejamos a los chicos con tu padre y así estamos bien solitos -

Kate se soltó del abrazo - no quiero estar con mis hijos - y fue en busca de ellos.

- mamá mira que bueno esta el regalo que me ha dado el abuelo - dijo Allan levantando un kit de beisbol.

- Allan esta increíble mañana podemos ir al parque a que los usarlo -

El niño abrió grande los ojos - SIII - grito - y me puedes enseñar a batear como lo hizo el abuelo asi cuando empiece la liga seré el mejor - y levanto sus manos.

Kete no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su hijo - y tu amor dime que te regalo el abuelo - pregunto a su hija.

La niña levanto una enorme un bebé que se encontraba en un pequeño carrito - mi amor es hermoso – se acerco mas a ellos - chicos juntemos las cosas que es hora de ir a casa -

Ambos niños obedecieron a su madre juntaron las cosas y luego se despidieron de su abuelo dándole un gran abrazo por los regalos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Kate se dedico a costar a sus hijos, primero lo hizo con su hija - amor - dijo la detective ayudándola a ponerse el pijama de las princesas - me quieres contar que hablaste con papa -

La niña se movío algo nerviosa – nada ma son solo cosas de entre papi y yo - kate dibujo una sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia pero ella no pararía hasta saber lo que paso

- asique tu tienes secretitos con papi y a mi dejas afuera - y comenzó hacerle cosquillas para que la niña estallara en una carcajada - no mamita, no mamita -

Kate termino de acomodar a su hija en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente – amor sabes que para mi no hay nada mas importante en la vida que ustedes y siempre puede decirme cualquier cosa –

La niña se abrazo a su madre - te amo mucho mamita -

Kate acaricio la cara de su hija - duerme bien mi amor que mañana halaremos tu y yo

tranquilos -

salió del cuarto del cuarto de su hija para ir al cuarto de su hijo que ya se encontraba en su cama envuelto en sus sabana del hombre araña.

- bueno, bueno mi hermoso superhéroe es hora de dormir—dijo ella sentándose en la cama junto a su hijo.

- amor sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa no -

El niño miro a su madre algo extrañado - ma si es por lo que dijo Chleo a pa no pasa nada sabes como es Chleo -

Ahora si no hacia falta que nadie le digiera nada Kate estaba convencida de que algo había sucedido y no pararía hasta saber que era aquello que sus hijos le ocultaban.

Dejo a su hijo descansando en tranquilo y volvió al salón donde el doctor motoneta la espera

Se dejo caer en el sofá - mmm me agotan - soltó Kate cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundo.

Con un rápido movimiento Josh se puso horcajadas de ella - porque no me dejas que te relaje un poquito -

Kate abrió los ojos y con un rápido movimiento logro salir de abajo a él - sabes - soltó dando un gran bostezo - será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –

- kate que es lo que sucede porque estas tan distante conmigo desde que he vuelto hace tres días no me dejas tocarte, ni hablar de tener sexo -

Kate se movió nerviosa por el salón - Josh necesito preguntarte algo - pensó como abordar el tema - tu has tenido algún problema con mis hijos del cual yo no me enterado -

Josh salto como un resorte del sofá - de que estas ablando porque me preguntas algo así—se movio nervioso - mira kate no se que te han dicho pero tu sabes que los niños mienten ellos creer que son el responsable de que no estés con su padre - intento acercarse a ella pero la detective se alejo.

- no fueron los niños lo que dijeron algo- soltó con un semblante serio

Josh abrió grandes los ojos y levanto las manos apretándolas - me estás diciendo que tus ex me esta echando la cumpa de hacerle algo a los niños - y se cruzo los brazos enfrentándose a ella.

La detective aspiro profundo he intento tranquilizarse - mira nadie te esta acusando de nada simplemente es que me ha hecho un comentario y nada mas es para quedarnos tranquilos -

Josh se movio nervioso por la casa - sabes no voy a soportar que las acusaciones de idiota que se anda acostando con putas que deja embazada -

Kate movio la cabeza negando - sabes primero ya te dije que el niño no es de él y segundo porque te pones así si es solo una pregunta -

- QUE PORQUE ME PONGO ASI KATE—

Antes de que pudiera seguir ella lo interrumpió - no grites porque mis hijos están durmiendo -

El doctor respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse - mira Kate, me pongo de los pelos porque no puedo creer que insinúes que soy capaz de hacerle algo a tus hijos y además no puedo creer que después de todo lo que él te ha mentido sigas creyendo en ese –

Kate aspiro profundo y antes de que pudiera decir algo el escritor siguió con su defensa - sabes me parece increíble que no confíes en mi después de cómo te he apoyado - negó con la cabeza

- sabes será mejor que me vaya y pienses lo que me has dicho - y antes de que pudiera responder el doctor se fue azotando la puerta.

Kate echo una maldición se quedo pensativa sabia por la actitud de sus hijos que algo había pasado, pero por otro lado a lo mejor Castle estaba exagerando un poco lo que había sucedido porque ella sabia leer bien a la gente, ella conocía bien a Josh y ella no podía creer que él hubiera echo algo a su hijos.

Decidió que lo mejor era servirse uno de sus vasos de vodka necesitaba tranquilizase, su futuro y el de su familia estaba en juego. Por un lado ella tenia claros sus sentimientos, ella amaba a su solo hombre. Pero ese mismo hombre la había lastimada, ese mismo hombre le había dejado claro que lo de ellas estaba muerto. Pero por otro lado ese beso que se había que se habían cargado de pasión, ese beso que había echo que ella se sintiera mas que en la luna, ese beso que había echo que estallara en sus cabezas dudas, miedos, como cuando ella lo había conocido.

Se sirvió su vaso y se lo tomo de golpe de la impresión debió tomarse de la encimera de la cocina para que sus piernas no flaqueen

Se maldijo a ella, maldijo a Castle, maldijo la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Por qué ella estaba en esta situación? Tenia que definirse de una vez y para siempre. Haría lo que estaba en sus manos para recuperar al amor de su vida. O seria una cobarde y se escondería atrás de un hombre al que jamás podría llegar amar.


	25. capitulo 25

Había pasado la primera semana del año y a medida que iban pasando los días Kate tenia mas claros sus pensamientos. El de recuperar al amor de su vida, no tenia muy claro como lo lograría. Pero al menos no se quedaría con el pensamiento de haber sido si.

Ese Jueves por la tarde luego de día por la tarde luego de pasarse el día llenando informes. Fue al parque donde sabia que estaría él con los niños. Quizá con los niños distraídos pudieran hablar.

Ni bien llego al parque pudo ver en la zona de juegos a sus hijos en los columpios y no pudo evitar sonreírse, a pesar de todo ellos era su felicidad y escucharlo reír hacia que su mochila sea menos pesada.

Lo vio a lo lejos sentados en uno de los asientos de madera. Se mordió el labio joder pensó como podía ser que a pesar de los años él se seguía pareciendo tan sexy. Se pregunto si alguna vez él dejaría de hacerle sentir esas cosas.

A penas lo pensó lo vio ahí con esa barba insipiente y lo decidió le diría que ella ya no podía estar un día mas sin esos increíbles besos que él le daba. Se armo de valor aspiro profundo y comenzó acelerar el paso ahora o nunca se dijo para si.

Cuando estaba a penas unos pasos de él algo la detuvo de golpe, soltó todo el aire de golpe. Si el estaba sentado en aquella banca con ese aire sexy, pero él ni estaba solo a su lado había una rubia esas de las que él le gustaba. Negó levemente con la cabeza y se acerco mas a él.

- hey – soltó con un leve tono de dolor

Castle que se encontraba tan entretenido charlando con la pechugona que no se percato su presencia.

-hey – dijo saltando al verla - que haces por aquí—

Kate que intento hacer como que no le importaba que estuviera con esa mujer, miro hacia donde estaban sus hijos y volvió la mirada - llame a casa y me dijo Martha que estaban aquí -

- ¿ Rick? – llamo la mujer que. Ahora que Kate la venia aquella mujer se venia bastante vulgar, no se parecían a Gina y a la madre de Alexis que aunque eran mujeres a las que Kate no quería ver ni en fotos, ella tenia que aceptar que ambas mujeres siempre había sido elegantes. Además esta mujer era algo joven por no decir muy joven no debía tener no mas de treinta años.

- oho lo siento ella es Kate es la madre de los niños -

La pechugona apoyo una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Castle, marcando territorio - hola soy Charlotte -

Kate se mordió el labio para no reírse de aquella joven que abrazaba mas al hombre que se encontraba en el medio de ellas.

- en fin me llevo a los niños nos vemos mañana - kate se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba los niños, Castle dejo a la mujer en la banca y acelero el paso para llegar a ella

- ¿ que es lo que te sucede?- interrogo sin medias tintas el escritor.

Kate llego a la verja que separaba un camino donde había varios corredores y los juegos y se apoyo en ella.

- a mi no me pasa nada ¿ porque lo dices?—

Castle la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar para que ella lo mirara - porque te conozco Kate ¿ que te sucede acaso estas celosa?—

Kate soltó un leve carcajada bastante forzada - por favor yo se celosa de miss pechuguita

¿ vamos Castle creo que me conoces un poco mejor? –

Al mirarla a los ojos el escritor lo subo, no hizo falta que ella lo digiera. Kate estaba celosa. El lo iba a provechar y lo iba a disfrutar la iba volver loca.

- no esta celosa, estas loca de celos – soltó riéndose.

Kate que odiaba que él la conociera tanto se soltó del agarre y frunció el seño - vamos por favor Castle solo es que no quiero que mis hijos estén cualquiera -

Castle borro la sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro - sabes primero a mis hijos no están con cualquiera la conozco perfectamente bien no soy como tu que ando con personas a las cuales mis hijos sindican como malos -

Kate aspiro profundo – mira Castle hable con Josh, hable con ellos y ninguno dice que paso algo. Seguro que Chleo esta en esa etapa que quiere a sus padres juntos -

Castle negó con la cabeza no podía creer que ella no viera la realidad que tenia ante sus ojos. Sus hijos le temían al doctor motocicleta.

- mira Kate es muy sencillo si yo me entero que ese tipo le hace algo a mis hijos terminare en tu pizarra como sospechoso porque a diferencia de ti por mis hijos mato—

- mira Castle no puedes decirme eso sabes que por ellos soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa -

- mami, mami, me columpias - le pidió Chleo acercándose a ellos

- esta conversación no ha terminado sabes - soltó ella yéndose a donde estaban sus pequeños. Castle aspiro profundo y conto hasta diez para no tomar a Kate y decirle todo lo que él pensaba de ese tipo, pero además tuvo que hacer mas fuerza para no gritarle todo lo que le dolía lo que ella, haya echo lo que había echo y lo que le dolía que estuviera con otro hombre.

Se acerco a sus hijos se despidió y se fue a donde lo esperaba la blonda. Consiente de que Kate no le sacaba los ojos encima le dio un apasionado beso y se alejo de ahí

La detective volvió a su casa con sus hijos nunca se había sentido tan frustrada, ella no podía soportar que él que era solo suyo estaba con esa mujer, esa mujer que no le llevaba ni a los talones.

- mama, mama—llamo dos veces a Allan -MAMA—grito el niño

Kate movio la cabeza para volver a la realidad - perdón amor dime -

El niño que miraba algo extrañado a su madre - podemos cenar alitas de pollo a la portuguesa –

La madre lo pensó por unos minutos - solo si tu me ayudas a prepararlo -

El pequeño dibujo una enorme sonrisa a lo Castle y se fue hacia la cocina para ayudar a su madre.

Casi una hora después de que madre he hijo se pusieran a preparar el plato preferido de muchacho, los tres se sentaron a cenar.

- como les fue hoy en el cole y con papa—pregunto Kate intentando usar su mejor instinto de detective para que sus hijos digieran algo de la mujer que acompañaba a su padre.

Allan fue el primero en responder - bien como siempre después del cole papa nos vino a buscar con esa -

Kate asistió con la cabeza - porque no te gusta la novia de tu papa -

Antes de que el niño pudiera responder lo hizo la niña - esa no es la novia de mi papa la novia de mi papa soy yo -

Kete dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar como su hija se ponía celosa al pensar que su papa tenia novia.

- vamos muchachos ¿ que pasa no les cayo bien la novia de papa?—

- se rie como foca - soltó Chleo

Allan que estaba con la boca llena de comido sonrio y asistió a lo que decía su hermana

- además le habla raro a papa—

que frunció el seño – como que le habla raro a papa -

El niño hizo esfuerzo para tragar - ya sabes pone voz rara – y el niño comenzó a imitarla

-ooo Rick - y movío la cabeza para ambos lados y puso una voz mas finita que la suya

Kete que en ese momento estaba tragando que tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no atragantarse ante la imitación de sus hijos.

- si mama además se ríe de todos los chistes de papa hasta de los mas tontos -

Kate que no podía creer que sus hijos fueran asi inteligentes – bueno chicos ustedes cuando sean grandes les va pasar que cuando se enamoren a ustedes les va parecer graciosos algo que a otros no les parezca-

- eso no es cierto cuando yo se grande yo voy a buscar alguien como tu ma – dijo Allan acercándose para abrazarla.

Luego de lograr que sus hijos se durmieran Kate se sentó a disfrutar de una copa de vino cerro los ojos por un instante y disfruto de la tranquilidad, sus ojos empezaban a pesarle cuando el sonido de su móvil la saco de su trance. Estiro el brazo para tomar su móvil de la pequeña mesa del centro del salón. Al ver la foto del doctor motocicleta soltó un bufido – Josh ¿ dime?—

- hey Kate acabo de terminar en el hospital y pensé que podía pasarme por ahí y poder hablar de la sucedido -

- sabes Josh creo que es mejor que no además estoy muy cansada para palear, supongo que podemos hablar en el fin de semana -

- kate escúchame creo -

- no Josh te dije que no quiero hablar nos vemos - y antes de que el doctor pudiera responder ella corto la comunicación

Decidió que era hora de acostarse y poder descansar su mente.


	26. Chapter 26

Estaba terminando la primera semana del año y después de un par de días de tranquilidad, en los últimos días no había visto ni hablado con Josh, esto lo había ayuda aclarar su mente y darse cuenta que era lo que verdaderamente quería en su vida. Era a Richard Castle, su hombre, su amante, su compañero, su amigo fiel, el padre de sus hijos.

Ya lo tenia todo planeado ese Sábado por la mañana jugaría con sus hijos y luego de dejarlo con Castle ella hablaría con Josh, por primera vez serie honesta con él y le diría que esto se había acabado.

Llegaron al parque pasadas las once de la mañana para usar el kit de beisbol que Allan había recibido para navidad por parte de su abuelo.

Cuando llegaron al Allan entro en la caja de bateo junto con su madre

- bueno Allan ponte ahí donde esta el home y yo me pongo aquí- ella camino unos pasos alejándose del muchacho mientras que este tomaba el bate como su abuelo le había explicado.

- bien amor vamos como te conto el abu – dijo ella tirando la pelota haciendo que el muchacho le diera un pequeño toque haciendo que la pelota volara apenas unos centímetros.

- bien mi amor - soltó Kate mientras tomaba la pelota nuevamente - vamos hacerlo de nuevo amor -

Durante un buen rato kate estuvo jugando con su hijo mientras la pequeña alentaba desde un costado de la jaula a su hermano.

- hey que hacen - consulto Josh acercándose a la reja. Al escuchar la voz del doctor los hermanos se miraron y kate se quedo algo atónita por la presencia de él. Ella se lo había dejado en claro ayer por la noche cuando hablan por teléfono que ella lo llamaría para reunirse. kate dejo caer la pelota y se acerco a la puerta de la jaula.

- Josh que haces aquí creo que te dije que nos veníamos a la tarde -

El se acerco a ella la tomo por la cintura como si nada ocurriera y le dio un apasionado beso .Kate no respondió y se movió algo inquieta.

- que están haciendo jugando un poco al baisbol –

Kate negó con la cabeza cada actitud del hombre le demostraba que ella estaba por tomar la decisión correcta, Castle siempre le había respetado sus tiempo y espacios

- si le estoy enseñando a Allan a batear dentro de poco empieza en la liga y quiere saber jugar-

Josh dibujo una sonrisa soberbia , hizo un movimiento haciendo que él quedara dentro de la jaula y kate por fuera, la miro a los ojos

-sabes que el niño aprenda a juagar es cosa de hombres, como soy el único hombre que este niño tiene siéntate en las grades para que vean como se juega -

Sin dejar que Kate pudiera responder Josh entro en la jaula - a ver niño ahora si vas aprender a jugar ponte en el montículo -

Allan busco con la mirada a su madre quien le regalo una sonrisa de donde estaba sentada junto con su hermana.

El muchacho se para en home como su abuelo le había mostrado y tomo el bata mirando expectante a Josh.

- bien Allan ahí va -

Y antes de que el pequeño pudiera reaccionar el medico lanzo la bola a todo velocidad haciendo que el niño diera un pequeño temblor.

El golpe contra la reja fue tal que hasta Kate y la niña que se encontraban sentadas se sobresaltaron.

- Josh mas despacio es solo un niño – solto Kate mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Josh negó con la cabeza y fue a buscar la pelota – es de la única manera que va aprender a jugar en serio – y tomo la pelota. Volvió a su puesto y volvió a lanzar de la misma manera que la vez anterior

- ESTAS LOCO QUE TE PASA- soltó Allan se dio vuelta buscando a su mama - mama esta haciendo trampa -

Mientras que a unos pocos cuadras de ahí Castle se encontraba disfrutando de un relajado sábado por la mañana leyendo un libro.

- Richard dime algo - pregunto Martha acercándose a su hijo.

Castle bajo el libro sobre su pecho - dime -

- hasta cuando seguirás, con esta situación -

- de que hablas madre -

- de tu situación de con esa chica con la que andas, de tu situación con Kate hasta cuando seguirás en esta situación -

Castle se sentó en el sofá frunció el seño – no entiendo -

La actriz sabia bien que su hijo esta tratando de no entender. Soltó todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones - sabes bien de que te estoy hablando de es hora de que te sientes con kate y arreglen las cosas como corresponde de una vez para todas y dejas de andar con esa niña -

- madre sabes que las cosas con kate no tienen arreglo y además ella esta con ese tipo -

Martha negó con la cabeza – por dios Richard, deja de poner pretextos para estar lejos habla con Kate de una vez - pensó un instante como seguir - si todo esta tan terminado entre los dos dime porque aun no se han divorciado –

Castle intento meter otro pretexto pero no lo logro. Martha, se dio vuelta y lo dejo pensando en lo que había dicho. Seria verdad que él no se había divorciado de kate porque aun no había dejado de sentir todo lo que él sentía cundo la tenia cerca.

Allan miro a su madre - Josh lanza un poco mas despacio por favor y vamos que es la ultima vez ya nos tenemos que ir los tengo que llevar a la casa de su papa - El niño se volvió acomodar en el home.

Josh se acomodo y volvió a lanzar pero esta vez la pelota impacto en la cabeza del pequeño derribándolo.

- ALLAN—grito Kate saliendo corriendo para donde estaba el pequeño tirado en el piso entro en la jaula y levanto al pequeño que se encontraba semi inconsciente, y del lado izquierdo a la cabeza salía sangre.

- ALLAN, MI AMOR ALLAN AMOR POR FAVOR ABREMOS LOS OJOS – y con su mano recorrió el rostro.

- kate déjamelo verlo - soltó Josh sentándose junto a ella en el suelo.

Sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra kate tomo el niño entre sus brazos y salió corriendo con Chleo que lo seguía por detrás.

Como pudo Kate corrió hasta la calle y paro un taxi abrió la puerta subió a la pequeña y antes de que pudiera terminar de subir Josh la alcanzo y tomo asiento en la parte de adelante.

Mientras iban hacia el hospital Kate, no dejaba de acariciar a su hijo que aun no miraba a su madre asustado

- ma me duele la cabeza - dijo el pequeño gimoteando

- ya mi amor estamos llenado al hospital -

-no, no, no al hospital no mami – y el niño comenzó a llorar desesperadamente ya que al igual que su padre Allan odiaba los hospitales.

- shhhh mi amor no tranquilo es solo un corte no mas -

Ni bien llegaron al hospital Kate bajo corriendo con su hijo en brazos mientras Chleo hacia lo posible para no quedarse atrás, y Josh pagaba la carrera.

- NECESITO UN MEDICO- grito la detective

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años vestido con bata de medico se acerco a ella - a ver, a ver

¿ que es lo que a sucedido? Kate que sostenía un pañuelo sobre el golpe - estábamos jugando al beisbol y lo golpeo la pelota –

- bueno tranquilos – el medico intento tomar al niño - NOOOOOOOO MMAMAMA NOOOO - y el niño, se aferro a su madre.

Kate que simplemente no podía soportar ver a sus hijos sufrir lo abrazo mas fuerte contra ella – bueno, bueno amor mama esta aquí –

El medico apoyo una mano en la espalda de la detective y la guio por un pasillo hasta un cuarto

Ella entro y apoyo al muchacho sobre la camilla

- nooooo mama nooo - volvió a gritar

- amor necesito que de des un minuto voy a llamar a tu papa además me tengo que ocupar de su hermana ¿ vale?- el niño asistió con la cabeza

salió un momento de la habitación saco de su cazadora el móvil y marco el numero de Castle mientras esperaba que el escritor atendiera se agacho para quedar frente a su hija que estaba tan asustada como su hermano - amor te tengo que pedir un favor muy especial necesito que te sientes aquí en esa silla y no te muevas hasta que llegue tu padre ¿ vale?-

La niña dibujo un puchero y asistió con la cabeza - mami Allan esta bien -

Pero antes de que pudiera responder Castle atendió - ¿ dime Kate?-

- Castle estamos en el Mercy Allan tuvo un accidente –

- voy para allá - y sin decir mas Castle corto la comunicación y salió corriendo

Kate marco el numero de su padre y lo llamo – papa estamos en el Mercy por favor necesitamos que vengas aquí Allan tuvo un accidente y necesito ayuda -

Kate le corto la comunicación - amor espera aquí ¿ vale?—

La niña asistió kate se levanto y miro a Josh que se encontraba parado junto al puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban atendiendo al pequeño.

- Josh te pido que te quedes con la niña hasta que llegue mi padre o Richard y luego te vayas -

Antes de que el medico pudiera responder la detective entro en la habitación dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Chleo que se encontraba sentada en la silla, mirando al suelo esperando como le había pedido a su madre.

- hey niña - solto Josh.

La niña levanto la mirada para ver al medico – ha sido solo un accidente ¿ vale?-

Cuando la niña estaba apunto de responder la figura de su abuelo

- amor que ha sucedió – le pregunto directamente a su nieta ignorando al medico

Al verlo esta salto sobre su cuello se abrazo con fuerza a él

Al sentirla así de frágil Jim se limito abrazar a su nieta para mostrarle seguridad - mi princesa que es lo que sucede. Donde esta mama y tu hermano -

Josh de acerco a donde se encontraba el hombre – kate se encuentra en el consultorio junto con Allan que lo están atendiendo -

- que es lo que sucedió - pregunto Jim

- nada tuvimos un accidente jugando al beisbol -

Jim que cada vez le caía peor ese hombre se limito a tratar de tranquilizar a su nieta.

Mientras tanto Castle manejaba a todo velocidad su ferrari por las calles

- Richard ve mas despacio que nos vas a matar - le pidió su madre

- madre mi hijo ha tenido un accidente los siento pero lo único quiero es verlo -

Cinco minutos mas tarde Castle detuvo su auto en la puerta de emergencia bajo corriendo y luego de preguntar en recepción volvió a correr en por un pasillo hasta que al final de este pudo divisar de este pudo divisar a su hija sentada sobre su abuelo y al doctor motoneta apoyado contra la pared

- ¡ QUE HA PASADO¡ - grito el escritor mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba todos

Jim le dio un beso a la pequeña y la sentó en la silla y luego se levanto para tratar de tranquilizar al escritor.

Levanto las manos - mira Richard tranquilízate ha sido un accidente jugando el beisbol, ahora mismo están suturando a Allan -

-¿ donde esta mi hijo?-

- esta ahí en la sala esta con Kate, será mejor - pero antes de que Jim pudiera terminar Castle avanzo hacia la puerta.

- será mejor que esperes aquí - le dijo Josh tratando de impedir que entrara en la sala , apoyando una mano sobre el pequeño del escritor.

Castle miro la mano en su pecho y siguió el recorrido hasta donde estaba el medico para mirarlo a los ojos - será mejor que me quites la mano de encima si te interesa conservarla -

Por un instante el medico miro fijamente al escritor a los ojos y saco la mano. Castle se limito abrir la puerta, al entrar se encontró a su hijo tendido en la cama mientras Kate sostenía la mano de su hijo.

- hey campeón que es lo que sucedió – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

Kate levanto la vista al verlo - castle-

Pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar – castle siguió ahora lo único que me importa es Allan -

- campeón como estas - le pregunto a su hijo dibujando una sonrisa

- me duele la cabeza papa-

Castle se agacho y le dio un pequeño beso - no te preocupes que no es nada -

- bueno, bueno ya terminamos con la sutura ahora quiero que le hagan una resonancia para ver que no hay ningún tipo de problema -

Una vez que el medico terminar de vendar la cabeza del pequeño les anuncio que enseguida vendría para llevarlos.

Castle ni siquiera miraba a kata la rabia lo estaba por hacer estallar - pero mírate pareces una momia—dijo el escritor tratando de hacer que el pequeño dibujara una sonrisa.

- se me arruino mi camiseta nueva que me regalo el abuelo -

- cariño no te preocupes te vamos a comprar una nueva - dijo Kate parándose junto a ellos y frotándole la espalda a su pequeño para animarlo.

En ese instante entro una enfermera un una silla de ruedas - bueno muchacho vamos que te llevo a ser el estudio -

Allan miro a su padre y a su madre - ¿ tengo que ir? - pregunto Allan preocupado.

Castle ayudo a su hijo a bajar de la camilla - campeón mira te van a sacar una foto de dentro de tu cabeza para ver si todo esta bien -

Allan miro a su padre - con rayos x como los superman –

- mmm - asistió asistieron los padres a la vez.

- pero me van acompañar ¿ verdad?-

- si – respondieron a la vez.

Ambos salieron de la habitación siguiendo a su hijo. Castle se acerco a la pequeña Chleo que se encontraba en los brazos de su abuela.

Mientras Kate se acerba a Josh para informarle - le va ser una tomografía y luego se supone que nos vamos a casa -

- hooo vamos Kate le harán una tomografía por un simple golpe -

- MENTIRA - grito la niña que se encontraba en los brazos de su padre


	27. Capitulo 27

Castle miro a su hija extrañado - ¿ que es lo que dices amor? -

La niña levanto el brazo y extendió su dedo y apunto a Josh - EL LE PEGO A CON LA PELOTA A ALLAN EN LA CABEZA, Y NOS DIJO QUE TU YA NOS QUERIA MAS - y la niña comenzó a llorar desesperadamente Castle abrazo fuerte a su hija.

- amor necesito que te calmes si y le cuentes todo a papa ¿ si?- y tomo asiento.

Josh miro a Kate - vamos a no le vas a creer a una niña caprichosa –

Al escuchar como le dijo la niña saco la cabeza del hombro de su padre -El le pego a Allan, y una vez que nos quedamos con el - dijo entre gimoteos - nos dijo que papa iba a tener otro bebé y que por eso nos iba a querer mas, y cuando le dije que era mentira intento pegarme y como Allan le dijo que les iba a decir lo empujo – y la niña hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su padre nuevamente

-tu te a trasviste a ponerle una mano encima a unos de mis hijos - dijo Castle pasando a su hija a su madre y levantándose

Josh miro a su Kate, ella cerro los ojos - Josh dime por favor que no es verdad lo que ella esta diciendo -

Pero antes de que el medico pudiera responder Castle le estaba acertando un golpe que lo tiro contra la pared. Sin tiempo para que el medico pudiera racionar Castle volvió acertarle otro golpe

- HIJO DE PUTA TE VOY A MATAR COMO TE A TREVES - y volvió a golpearlo en la cara

La niña que se encontraba en los brazos de su abuela comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

Jim y otros enfermeros intentaron separar a los hombre pero Castle aun lo tenia agarrado y no lo saltaba

- Castle, por favor para Castle - intento pedir kate mientras lo separaban.

- PERO QUIEN TE HAS CRIDO HIJO DE PUTA – soltó Josh mientras era sostenido por dos enfermeros.

- TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE GRAN PUTA, TE VOY A SACAR LA CABEZA, COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MIS HIJOS -

Otro vez Jim se entrometió entre ellos como aquella vez cuando la habían disparado a Kate.

- por favor Richard no vale la pena, tranquilízate piensa en tu hija que esta aquí -

Castle logra aspirar profundo y mira a su hija que llora amargamente, se acerco y se agacho junto a ella - amor quédate tranquila no pasa nada si ven con papi –

Josh se agarraba la cara - has visto Kate, lo que me he hecho como me atacado, es increíble -

Kate bajo la mirada – Josh será que mejor que te vayas sabes debes irte ahora - le pidió mientras aspiraba profundo.

- pero que, como me lo dices enserio -

La detective volvió aspirar profundo - si por favor vete ahora -

Josh pego su cuerpo al de la detective - me voy pero no me llames cuando este idiota que lastime - el medico se dio vuelta .

Kate soltó todo el aire y al ver el estado de conmoción de su hija se acerco a ella - amor ¿ estas bien?-

La niña apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre y asistió con la cabeza

- amor voy a necesitar que te quedes con los abuelos tengo que ir a buscar a tu hermano ¿ vale?-

Jim se acerco a Castle y tomo a la niña - ven mi princesa vamos a buscar un refresco - y comenzó a caminar junto con Martha.

Cuando los abuelos junto con la niña se alejaron lo suficiente pera que no escucharan lo que estaba por suceder Castle enfrento a ella - mira Kate ahora solo me importa que mis hijos estén bien, pero te aclaro que estaba vez si kate pediré la custodia de los niños no quiero que este ese hijo de puta cerca de ellos - la miro de arriba abajo con cara de asco – y tampoco te quiero junto a ellos - comenzó a caminar pero ella lo sujeto del brazo fuerte

- castle ni se te ocurra ir por ese camino porque te juro que sabrás quien soy en realidad –

Con un rápido movimiento de brazo el escrito logro zafar del agarre - no Kate estas equivocada ahora sabrás, quien soy yo en realidad, ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz de hacer si alguien lastima alguno de los míos - y comenzó andar en busca de su hijo

Allan se encontraba sentado aun en la silla de ruedas esperando a su padre Castle llego primero seguida por una kate que le pisaba los pasos.

- a ver, a ver mi pequeña momia como estamos - le pregunto.

Le niño le hizo un gesto con la mano a su padre para que se acerque - tengo un poquito de miedo - le dijo en el oído -

Castle miro a su hijo y le hizo le dio una gran sonrisa - tienes que quedarte tranquilo si, amor todo estará bien yo estaré cerca -

El niño aspiro profundo y asistió con la cabeza la enfermera se lo llevo dejando a los dos padres en la sala de espera.

Aun Castle sentía como la rabia le recorría por dentro, ese mal nacido se había metido con lo mas preciado para los dos, o la menos eso pensaba él.

A penas veinte minutos después apareció el pequeño de la mano de la enfermera junto con el medico.

- bueno a sido solo un golpe asique solo hay que estar vigilándolo unas cuarenta y ocho horas y si tiene dolor de cabeza, o vómitos lo traen de forma inmediata-

Castle dio un par pasos y levanto a su hijo del suelo - quédese tranquilo Doc lo estaremos vigilando - miro a su hijo - verdad campeón ahora nos vamos a casa y nos mandamos un maratón de películas de Pixar -

El niño asistió y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y este luego de agradecer al doctor comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería en busca de su hija.

- Castle espera, a donde vas con mi hijo- pregunto

El escritor se detuvo de golpe y abrió grande sus ojos – que a donde voy me llevo a mis hijos conmigo o que esperabas que te voy a dejar que te lleves a mis hijos a esa casa-

- ni lo sueñes devuélveme a mis hijos - y intento tomar a su hijo - ven amor ven con mama -

El niño se aferro mas al cuello de su padre - quiero quedarme con papi - dijo el pequeño.

Kate trago fuerte - amor ven con mama vamos a casa vamos hacer pollo a la portuguesa -

El niño negó con y escondió a su cara en el hombro de su padre.

Kate no lo podía creer acaba de perder a su hijo, aspirando profundo para no llorar camino muy despacio detrás de ellos sabiendo que esta vez le había tocado perder.

Un par de minutos después los tres se encontraban en la cafetería donde Martha con Jim entretenían a la pequeña.

- madre Chleo vamos -

Kate desvió la mirada para que nadie pudiera ver las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Jim noto a su hija algo extraña y se levanto para abrazarla.

La niña se levanto y tomo la mano de su abuela y camino junto a su padre.-

- mama no va a venir con nosotros - pregunto Chleo cuando vio que caminaban hacia el auto de su padre.

- castle miro a su hijo no amor mama no viene -

Una vez que los dos niños estaban dentro de la camioneta, miro a kate que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Ella se acerco hasta donde se encontraba él - me dejas despedirme de mis hijos -

- mira kate sabes que será mejor que te encuentres un buen abogado porque esta vez va en serio mi hijo termino en el hospital dos veces en menos de cinco meses -

Kate quería matar a ese hombre en ese momento como le decía que le iba a quitar en sus hijos, sabiendo lo que eran para ella.

- escúchame Castle, y escúchame bien, no se te ocurra volver amenazarme con mis hijos -

El escritor disminuyo al mínimo el espacio personal entre dos, pero no lo hizo como lo solía hacer para seducirla sino lo estaba haciendo en forma desafiante.

- Kate te equivocas no te estoy amenazando es lo que te digo que va ocurrir me llevo a mis hijos y no los veras mas o por lo menos hasta que este seguro de que no corren peligro cerca de ti-

Kate que nunca fue alguien que se dejo amedrentar miro fijamente a su ex a los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de responder la sabia de Martha intervino.

- les pido por favor que se den cuenta que están diciendo cosas delante de sus hijos y que los pueden llegar a escuchar y los van a seguir lastimando -

Ambos miraron a la camioneta y a través del vidrio pudieron ver como sus hijos estaba mirándolos expectantes de la situación.

Castle volvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Kate - te doy cinco minutos para que los

veas - y se alejo de ella.

La detective camino un par de pasos y abrió la puerta de la gran camioneta, aguanto para no llorar ante la inminente separación

- amores hoy van con papa, si pero los prometo que yo voy a estar cerca y que nunca jamás los voy a dejar ¿ si? - Y acaricio de su hijo y le dio un beso y se estiro para hacer lo mismo con su hija

- ma Josh es malo no quiero velo mas – dijo su hijo agachando la mirada

La detective se mordió le labio - lo se amor, lo se y les juro a los dos que nunca mas se les va acercar -

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Castle se acercaba a donde se encontraba

- debemos irnos Allan debe descansa-

Ella sin mirarlo acepto y volvió a besar a sus hijos para despedirse y cerro la puerta pero antes de que pudiera girarse para hablar con él, este se había marchado a la su lado de la camioneta

Martha camino junto a ella y la tomo del brazo - hija deja que se le pase el enojo y todo estará bien , yo hablare con él - le dio un toque en el brazo dándole su apoyo.

Kate se quedo parado junto a su padre, viendo como la camioneta de alejaban.

- que tan mal están las cosas - interrogo el padre

Sin sacar la vista del automóvil que se alejaba - esta todo mas que mal, me dijo ira a ver a lo abogado y que pedirá la custodia de los niños -

Jim sabia que su hija estaba pasando el peor día de su vida - hija tu sabes como es Richard jamás te alejaría de los chicos-

Kate se abrazo a su padre - no papa no sabes la manera en la que me miraba, nunca había tanto odio en sus ojos-

- ven hija te llevare a tu casa necesitas descansar -

Dentro de la camioneta de Castle iba muy concentrado en el transito, el silencio se había apoderado de la camioneta desde que habían salido del hospital, los niños estaban demasiado conmocionados por todo lo ocurrido, dentro de Castle iba pasando un cumulo de emociones, ese tipo había golpeado a sus hijos, y había golpeado a ese tipo como nunca había golpeado a ningún hombre jamás, él había discutido con Kate ellos habían dicho cosas que de solo pensarlo sentía una punzada en el corazón, pero también de solo pensar que ella había dejado que aquel abusivo se aprovechara de sus hijos simplemente.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miro por el espejos retrovisor vio como su hijo tenia la mirada perdida a través del cristal de la ventana.

- Alli ¿te encuentras bien?-

Sin sacar la vista de la ventana el niño asistió moviendo la cabeza

- vale si te llegas a sentir mal me avisas ¿si?-

Sin responder el niño volvió a aceptar con la cabeza

Martha que hasta el momento ese momento se había quedado callada, miro su hijo y aspiro profundo, pero antes de que pudiera, decir una sola palabra, Castle sin mirarla la respondió - no puedes decir nada -

Martha negó levemente con la cabeza y siguió mirando a la ventana.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola les pido disculpas por el retraso algunos problemitas dando vueltas.

Gracias a todos lo que me escritor criticando, porque me hacen mejorar. Y aquellos que me ha escrito diciendo que les a gustado también gracias por darme la fuerza para continuar.

Les cuento que entramos en la etapa final de este fic, y que dentro de muy poco sabremos si Castle puede llegar a perdonar a kate.

Luego de despedirse de su padre en la puerta de su piso, Kate entro en su piso, dejo caer su bolso y su chaqueta en el suelo y se fue directamente a la cocina, su cabeza estaba a mil por hora. Abrió la heladera tomo la botella de vodka y tomo directamente de la botella, le dio un largo sorbo a la botella, cerro los ojos para soportar la impresión.

Luego de darle un par de sorbos camino por el departamento, y por primera vez entendió porque su padre había utilizado el alcohol para evadirse, quería sacarse esa sensación de angustia, quieria olvidar de que había confiado en un hombre, quería olvidar que había puesto a sus hijos en peligro.

Había perdido a sus hijos, había perdido al único hombre que la había amado pese a todos sus demonios. Se maldijo por haber confiado en ese maldito medico, se maldijo porque no haber escuchado sus instintos de detective que le decían que escuchara a sus hijos.

Se recostó en su cama, nunca la sintió tan grande, tan fría. Otra vez estaba cayendo en ese hueco, pero esta vez no estaba Castle para tomarla la mano y no dejarla caer.

De golpe un pensamiento ataco su mente. Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta su armario donde guardaba su arma. ¿Qué pasaría si ella, acabaría con todos sus problemas con una bala? Tomo el arma la levanto y la llevo a su cien,

El sonido del timbre la saco de su acto, pero no le hizo caso, no quería ver a nadie, no solamente porque no le apetecía, sino porque le daba vergüenza. Que le diría a su amiga, que le diría a su padre. Que simplemente había sido una idiota, que no supo escuchar a sus hijos, aspiro profundo y volvió a darle otro trago a su botella de vodka. Estaba decidida que sin su familia la vida no le importaba, el timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez decidió ir a decirle a aquella persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta que se fuera que no le importaba lo que le dirían.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero jamás se imagino lo que haría detrás de la puerta

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ - soltó a ver que Josh se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

- escúcheme Kate es mentira lo que dijeron ellos miente seguro que Castle los esta manipulando para que digan que yo los maltrate pero no es asi- dijo entrando en el departamento - es mas te puedo asegurar que el que maltrata a los niños es él -

Kate negó con la cabeza y cruzo su brazos - sabes ahora si me doy cuenta que estas mintiendo, Castle, jamás les haría nada a los niños -

Josh que estaba dispuesto a llegar al final con todo esto - kate te digo que ellos mienten - intento acercarse a ella para abrazarla pero esta camino hacia atrás.

- dime que quieres decir con que ellos miente porque la que te acuso fue la niña -

Josh abrió los brazos - me vas a decir que Allan no te fue con el cuento -

Kate sonrío él mismo se había metido en problemas, ella bajo con la cabeza - sabes Josh Allan no me dijo nada de ti asique - y comenzó a elevar la voz - MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA SE TE OCURRIO, AMENAZAR Y INTESNTASTE GOLPEAR A MOS HIJOS - y desde su espalda saco su arma y lo apunto directamente - vete ahora mismo de mi casa, de mi vida y se te vuelves acercar a ellos te mato -

El doctor sabia perfectamente que a ella se le había caído la venda de los ojos - Kate cálmate si baja la pistola, solo quería darle un poco de educación a tu hijos ese escritor los a educado pesimamente mal , yo quería ser su padre y quería ser un figura paterna para ellos –

La detective negó dejo su arma en la mesa - pero que mierda te piensas - y comenzó acercarse a él - tu no eres su padre, jamás lo serás, es mas ni siquiera le llegas a los pies- siguió caminando hacia él - sabes el tiempo que estuve contigo jamás te vi como el padre de mis hijos de solo pensar el hecho de estar unida a ti por un hijo el resto de mi vida me asco -

Y finalmente lo enfrento cara a cara - vete Josh ahora no quiero verte nunca mas -

El medico sabiendo que si ella quería pelear perdería y puso su cara frente a la de ella dejando solo unos centímetros - ahora me dirás que cada vez que te ibas a la cama conmigo no te gusto, que no lo disfrutabas –

Kate se mordió el labio - si claro que lo disfrutaba - dejo unos minutos el silencio - lo disfrutaba porque cuando estaba contigo estaba pensando en él, jamás pensé que eras tu el que estaba conmigo -

Josh se abalanzo contra ella, pero algo lo sujeto del brazo - me parece que te pidió que te fueras, o te tendré que sacar yo como en el hospital - la voz del escritor lleno la sala.

El médico se dio vuelta, y se soltó rápidamente, enfrentando a Castle - sabes me parece que no tienes claro que ella no es mas tu mujer - con su dedo golpeo el pecho del escritor - ahora es la mia y sabes me gustaría que no te entrometieras mas entre nosotros ya que esto es un pela de pareja -

Sin mover un musculo Castle bajo la vista hacia donde estaba la mano del escritor - si pero lo que pasa es que ella es la madre de mis hijos y todo lo que le afecta a ella afecta a mis hijos, asique mejor te vas ahora, o te saco y esta vez no habrá enfermeros que te ayuden -

- vete ahora Josh—dijo kate por detrás .

Josh que otra vez había perdido miro a kate – va llegar el día que te arrepientas de de esto y yo no estaré-

- espero que te vaya bien josh- dijo ella

El se dio vuelta y miro al escritor dejo el departamento con el convencimiento de que había perdido a Kate, para siempre.


	29. Chapter 29

El medico dejo el piso azotando la puerta haciendo retumbar todas las paredes. El silencio cayo dentro del departamento por unos instantes que para ambos parecían eternos, la policía y el escritor se miraron. Kate sintió un cumulo de emociones en su pecho que sintió que le iba estallar.

¿ qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí Castle? Acaso estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas o venia decirle que lo de la custodia de los niños era enserio y que él no iba a permitir que lastimara a sus hijos. Entre el alcohol que había estado bebiendo y la pelea con Josh ella se sentía algo aturdía, cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar la compostura.

- Castle que haces aquí, si vienes a pelar te pido por favor que me des una tregua – y se dejo caer en uno de los sofás.

Castle , que la conocía mejor que nadie sabia que ella se encontraba abatida, y aunque aun se encontraba dolido, por como ella había actuado, el jamás le lastimaría, simplemente no podía, al verla así tenía un sentimiento profundo de cuidarla, de protegerla, de hacerla sentir segura.

- no solo vengo por algunas cosas de los niños, tu sabes que después de cosas así ellos se ponen un poco mas especiales y necesitan su muñecos y eso -

Kate acepto con la cabeza – si es cierto - y intento levantarse pero todo el alcohol que había ingerido le jugó una mala pasada y sintió que las piernas no le respondían y se dejo caer el sofá.

Castle negó con la cabeza y se acerco a ella - creo que se te ha ido la mano con el vodka – y la ayudo aponerse de pie.

- Castle estoy bien ven que te doy las cosas de los niños así te puedes ir - y con la ayuda de Castle logro ponerse en pie.

Castle reboleo los ojos y soltó un bufido enorme – no puede ser pasan los años y sigues así –

Kate giro rápido para encontrarse de frente al escritor - que quieres decir con eso -

- quiero- y sostuvo la rabia - que sigues igual porque no aceptas un poco de ayuda cuando la necesitas –

Kate acorto la distancia entre ellos quedando a poco centímetros de distancia - no necesito ayuda de nadie y menos del hombre que me quiera arrancar a mis hijos -

Castle negó con la cabeza - sabes es mejor que no hablemos de eso porque no me das las cosas de los niños así me puedo largar a mi casa -

- oho claro has como siempre vete y no hables de la cosas – y se fue hacia donde se encontraba la habitaciones de los niños.

Esta vez no Castle no dejaría que ella lo dejara con la culpa de lo ocurrido y fue tras ella

- ven aquí Kate no vas hace esto otra vez yo no tengo la culpa, de tus borracheras y de que tu elijas mal a los hombres - y entro la habitación de Allan donde ella se encontraba juntando la ropa, algunos juguetes.

- que no se elegir hombres los tengo bien claro por algo estuve contigo-

Castle negó con la cabeza - sabes en los últimos siete años de tu vida yo no era tan malo, hasta lo que me diste entender.- pensó en decir todo aquello de una vez todo lo que le dolía que ella se había ido de su vida así, todo lo que le dolía que ella había estado con Josh sabiendo lo que para él. Pero entonces él se dio cuenta, que ya no tenia porque guardarse nada, ella ya no era su esposa, ella yo no seria su mujer.

- sabes una cosa , puede que yo, no haya sido el mejor marido del mundo, tuve mis faltas – entonces se le quebró la voz -pero tu no fuiste la mejor de las esposas- se tomo unos instantes para seguir - siempre confíe en ti Kate, y tu sabes lo que a mi me costaba confiar en alguien y yo hice y los hice ciegamente, y ti en la primera vez que yo necesite que confiaras en mi te dejaste llevar por lo que dijeron por ahí, lo que decía la gente y jamás me diste la menor oportunidad de explicarte que yo jamás me acostaría con otro mujer porque tu eras la única Kate, siempre lo fuiste desde el momento que tuve la mala suerte de que te cruzaras en mi camino pero que tu eras esa la que yo siempre quise a mi lado - negó con la cabeza ya no le importaba, nada ahora él necesita decírselo - sabes Kate nunca entendí, porque te fuiste, así de esa forma, porque no me dejaste explicarte, porque te llevaste a mis hijos así, y sabes Kate, no entiendo porque nos lastimaste a todos así, porque no solo me lastimaste a mi, lastimaste a nuestros hijos - se acerco a ella y tomo su la maleta con la cosas de los niños - por lo de la tenencias sabes que jamás seria capaz de hacerle eso a mis hijos – tomo la maleta y salió de la habitación.

Era la segunda vez que ella lo escuchaba hablar con el corazón en la mano. La primera fue en su viejo piso donde él frente a frente le dijo que la amaba y que solo le llevaba una taza de café para verla sonreír, aquella vez ella tomo conciencia de que lo perdida colgando en una terraza. No lo pensó dos veces esta vez no iba a ser así, corrió tras él por el departamento - castle y antes de que el pudiera abrir la puerta ella le franqueo el paso - no te vayas así, por favor - y lo tomo la mano de él

- Kate durante un año espero que quieras hablar ya es tarde - intento soltarse pero ella se puso entre él y la puerta

- Castle lo siento, por favor lo siento, no sabia el daño que te estaba haciendo, yo sentía tanto dolor que no me di cuenta del tuyo –

- kate no quiero moverte además tu estas pasada de vodka, será mejor que me dejes ir

por favor -

Kate levanto las manos y tomo la cara de él con su pulgares comenzó acariciar la cara - prométeme, que hablaremos, prométeme, nos sentaremos hablar, necesito que me lo prometas –

Castle que sentía que la piel le quemaba donde ella la tocaba tuvo que dar una paso hacia atrás para controlarse y no besar cada centímetro cuadrado de piel de esa mujer.

- no se Kate, lo pensare ahora déjame Allan esta muy ansioso y quiero estar con ellos -

Kate se movió – mañana puedo pasar a ver a los niños -

El acepto con la cabeza y dejo el departamento. Kate cerro la puerta y camino hasta su dormitorio donde se dejo caer en la cama, ella no perdería la guerra sin dar batalla.

Castle camino hasta su casa con el bolso, en la mano y miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿ que haría con ella.? El estaba seguro que si la escuchaba él no seria capaz de decirle que no y volvaria con ella como nada hubiera pasado.

Entro en su casa sus tres hijos estaban viendo UP, sentado en uno de los grandes sofás de cuero, sonrió al verlos a los acurrucados bajo unas mantas.

- pero que hacen mi pequeños – pregunto juntándose con ellos

- viendo UP- contesto Allan que tenia la boca llana de palomitas de maíz.

Castle negó con la cabeza - no hablas con la boca llena ¿ y porque estas comiendo palomitas antes de la cena? -

El niño sonrió y volvió a llenarse la boca con ella y contesto - la abu dice que como estoy malito—y se señalo el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza - puedo comer lo que se me de la gana -

Castle soltó una leve risita y tomo el tazón - si paro si te pones mal de la tripa la abu no se levantara para ver que pasa -

El niño termino de tragar - bueno para eso estas tu - pensó un - bueno y mama pero creo que a partir de ahora -

Castle sabia que debía en algún momento hablar con sus hijos. Aspiro profundo - bien Alex apagas la tv por un momento - la hija mayor hizo casa y se levanto - creo que deben hablar solos - y dejo al escritor y a los niños solo.

Castle tomo asiento de en la pequeña mesa para ver a sus dos hijos a la cara – chicos se que en los últimos tiempos la pasaron mal y debo pedirles disculpas porque en gran parte fue mi culpa que ustedes la paran mal y yo no lo vi - trago saliva para conseguir fuerzas para seguir - pero quiero que sepan que hoy en el hospital se me fueron un piquitin los papeles con las cosas que le dije a su madre, pero quiero que sepan que las cosas no van a cambiar que ustedes van a estar con mama -

Allan frunció el seño mirando algo extrañado a su papa – pero como mama y Josh van a estar juntos -

Castle aspiro profundo - no Josh ya no será un problema, y yo se que ambos están enojados con mama pero mañana vendrá a verlos y espero que la escuchen porque su mama los ama

y mucho –

Allan que era de los dos el mas enojado soltó un poco de aire - si pero si ella esta con Josh no quiero verla – y se dejo caer en el respaldo del sofá.

Chleo asistió a lo que decía su hermano - si pa Josh es malo y no queremos volver a verlo-

Castle aspiro profundo y acepto - bueno eso lo hablaremos mañana con mama. Ahora que les parece si hacemos unas hamburguesas gigantes -

Los niños asistieron y saltaron del sofá - con cuidado Allan acuérdate lo que dijo el medico que tienes que tener cuidado -

Luego de preparar la cena y comer todos juntos Castle acostó a su hija en la cama de la pequeña y hizo lo mismo con su hijo.

- campeón si te duela algo vienes y me lo dices vale - el niño acepto de debajo de sus sabanas del hombre araña.

El escritor finalmente se dejo caer en su cama, no recordaba un día tan largo y tan complicado, desde que habían nacidos los niños. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, el dolía le dolía la cabeza, que. Cerro los ojos por un momento aspiro profundo. Sabia que los días que le vendrían no serian fáciles debía definir de una vez por todos su situación con Kate, a la dejaba ir para siempre o esta vez finalmente una se entregaba al otro sin medidas, sin reservas confiando uno en el otro como lo hacen dos personas que se aman. Soltó todo el aire retenido y una lagrima cayo por su mejillas, no quería que pasara pero paso esa malditas caían por sus mejillas, sin que él pudiera hacer nada, como era posible después del daño que ella le había echo, del daño que les había provocado a sus hijos así y todo ese amor por ella seguía intacto, era como una llama que nunca se apagaba, era algo tan intenso que le hacía doler el pecho.

Unos pasos lo hicieron abrir los ojos y se encontró con la cara de su pequeño. Al mirarlo a la cara él mismo se sorprendía de ver como ese niño se parecía tanto a él. Ahí estaba parado mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

- hey chico momia ¿ que sucede te duela algo?- pregunto sentándose

El niño negó con la cabeza - no solo que no puedo dormir - se subió a la y se sentó sobre las piernas de su padre - ¿estas llorando porque extrañas a mama? -

Castle miro a su hijo – bueno Alli es un poco mas complejo que eso -

- no entiendo extrañar algo no es tan complejo o se lo extraña o no -

Castle se sorprendió ante la deducción de su hijo - bueno tu y tu hermana han sacado la inteligencia de su madre - el niño que tenia el ojo semi cerrado por el golpe asistió con la cabeza - entonces la extrañas o no a mama porque ella también lloro porque te extrañaba -

Castle se acomodo y acomodo a su hijo - como es eso, que tu mama lloro porque me extraña de donde sacaste eso -

El niño con sus dos manitas tomo la cara de él para que lo mirara a los ojos -el día que fuimos armar muñecos de nieve y te quedaste a cenar, luego de que nos acostamos yo me levante y mama estaba en su cuarto llorando y cuando le pregunto ¿le pregunto si lloraba porque te extrañaba ella me dijo que si -

Castle miro a su hijo y lo abrazo – bueno sabes me parece que ese es un tema que tengo que hablar con tu mama -

El niño se separo para de su padre - pero no es tan complicado, ella te extraña, tu las extrañas no es tan complicado -

Castle negó con la cabeza, le parecía que maravilloso era el mundo de los niños que lo venían todo sencillo.

- es un como más complejo que simplemente extrañarse Alli-

El pequeño soltó un fuertemente su respiración en señal de frustración - papa, no es difícil si tu quieres a mama y ella te quiere no entiendo que es lo difícil – le soltó moviendo sus manitas por los aires.

Castle negó con la cabeza - bueno Allan eso es algo que tengo que hablar con ella y no contigo- levanto a su hijo y lo acostó a su lado - ahora es hora de dormir, y mañana veremos-

Allan soltó un gran bostezo- bueno pero promete que te lo vas a pensar-

Esquivando el bulto - duerme hijo - y se dio vuelta apagando la luz.


	30. Chapter 30

Kate se movió en la cama le dolía el cuerpo, hacia muchos años que no se pasaba de copas. Intento levantarse y el alcohol le paso factura, tuvo que sentarse un instante en el borde de la cama para que su cabeza se esclarezca, aspiro profundo se impulso y se levanto, camino hasta donde se encontraba el baño y al verse al espejo se juro a ella misma que jamás volvaria a tomar de esa forma.

Luego de darse una ducha prolongada , tenia que aclarar su mente, tenia que pesar cada uno de las cosas que haría, para recuperar a sus hijos y con un poco de suerte recuperar a Castle.

Luego de mucho pensar decidió pedir ayuda aquella persona incondicional, aquella a la que en parte le debía agradecer eternamente que ella había podido superar su miedos y estar con el único hombre al que ella había amado. Marco el numero de Lanie y luego de un par de segundos su amiga respondió.

- chica como estas -

- Lee te necesito, necesito tu consejo -

- dime en que puedo ayudarte -

- nos podemos encontrar, o los niños te tiene muy enloquecida -

La forense tardo unos minutos en contestar - me parece que tu no tienes que hacerme esa pregunta tu sabes desde que el momento que nace un hijo una no vuelve a tener un día para una, pero no hay problema dejare a los niños con mi madre y nos encontramos en el café de siempre –

Veinte minutos después Kate se encontraba en el café donde siempre se encontraba con su amiga, luego de pedir su café se froto las manos inquieta.

- hey chica, - dijo la medica entrando y dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

- mira no se que decirte, si te cuento lo que me ha pasado en las ultimas veinticuatro horas pesaría que no nos vemos visto en décadas -

Poco a poco la detective el fue contando lo que le había sucedido, Lanie no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- y ahora más allá de matar a Josh, por lo que la echo a mis sobrinos. Que va hacer con el escritor, dime que la vas a secuestrar lo vas encerrar en una habitación y le juraras que nunca mas harás algo así –

Kate negó con la cabeza y dibujo una triste sonrisa - ojala fuera tan fácil, pero él esta herido, muy herido y tiene todo la razón- soltó todo el aire de frustración y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer - lo perdí, lo perdí por idiota, por dejarme llenar la cabeza por el maldito de Josh, y ahora lo perdí para siempre, él jamás me lo va perdonar -

La forense, corrió la silla, y abrazo a su amiga tratándole darle un poco de consuelo - Kate, lucha, lucha por él, hace años que te conozco y nunca te vi tan feliz, y plena como cuando estabas

con él -

Kate hizo un esfuerzo para tragar - y entonces que hago como hago para que el me perdone -

La forense pensó unos instantes - háblale con el corazón, dile todo lo que te pasa con él dile que no has a dejado de amarlo -

Kate se despidió de su amiga con la palabras en su cabeza. Ella tenia todo la razón si quería, recuperar a Castle tenia que hablar con el corazón.

Llego a la casa de él donde aun estaban desayunado. Castle le abrió la puerta - ven pasa después de todo lo que sucedió ayer hemos dormido un poco mas aun no terminamos el desayuno. ¿ quieres algo?-

- no gracias- dijo ella siguiéndolo hasta la cocina donde estaban.

- MMMAA- grito la pequeña y salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Kate se acacho y tomo a su hija abrazos - hola amor estas desayunando las tortitas de Domingo de papa -

La niña asistió - comes conmigo - le pregunto al niña.

Kate camino hasta el asiento donde estaba sentada su hija y se sentó junto a su hijo - hola Alli, como te encuentras -

Su hijo que se encontraba comiendo sus tortitas donde había un dibujo de una telaraña como las del hombre araña echa de jalea de fresas.

- bien - respondió algo distante

Kate sabia que el niño estaba enojada con ella y él tenia razón de estar detective intento acariciar la cabeza de su hijo pero este se movió.

Kate miro a Castle pidiendo ayuda, él le dio un trago a su café - Alli cuando termines de comer hay que cambiar las vendas -

El niño siguió comiendo sin responder. Kate desesperadamente quería acercarse a ellos – Bueno que es lo que quieren hacer hoy - les pregunto.

Chleo aspiro profundo y miro a su madre - podemos ir al parque y hacer un picnic y nos pasamos todo el día ahí—

Kate levanto las cejas - a mi me gusta la idea. Y ¿tu Allan? Que dices-

El niño negó con la cabeza - no me gusta mas el parque –

- a mi si me gusta - dijo Chleo enfrentándose a su hermano.

El niño miro a su hermana - si porque a ti no te golpearon con una pelota -

Los dos adultos tuvieron que contener la risa, Rick dejo la taza de café en la mesada - porque mejor no van al zoo, o al acuario -

- no yo no voy a ningún lado- dijo Allan levantándose de su asiento y se fue de la cocina.

Castle hizo el intento de seguirlo pero Kate se levanto - no esto es por mi culpa déjame que tengo que hablar con él - y siguió a su pequeño.

Chleo se fue hasta donde estaba su padre y este la alzo- Allan esta cabreado con mama verdad –

Castle aspiro profundo – si esta un poquito enejado -

- bueno este va a ser grande porque mama y Allan son unos cabezotas -

Castle abrazo a su hija – si poroso tu yo para no recibir ningún balazo de esos tu yo nos quedamos aquí –

Kate subió despacio las espaleras, y entro en la habitación donde su hijo estaba sentado sobre la cama.

- hey puedo pasar -

El niño la miro -haz lo que quieras total siempre lo haces –

A kate le dolió esas palabras mas que cualquier otro cosa, camino hasta la cama y se sentó junto a su hijo.

- amor se que estas herido, porque cuando tu me trataste decir que era lo que pasaba con Josh, yo no supe escucharte y tu saliste lastimado- pensó como seguir - pero te juro que nunca más voy a dejarte que nadie te haga daño y a tu hermana tampoco- aspiro profundo – eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, y se que me merezco que estés enojado pero te amo hijo, y no puedo estar sin ustedes -

- pero me prometes que Josh no volverá nunca mas -

Kate levanto a su hijo y lo sentó sobre sus piernas - yo te prometo que nunca mas voy a dejar que se acerque a nosotros -

El niño se giro y abrazo a su madre - te quiero mucho, mucho ma—

Kate abrazo a su hijo con fuerza - yo también te amo hijo -

Por un instante se quedaron abrazados. Hasta que una pequeña tosecita fingida hizo que madre he hijo se separaran y ambos dibujaron una sonrisa al ver a padre he hija con la cabeza asomada por la puerta

- todo bien - pregunto Chleo

Madre he hijo sonrió. Castle abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto junto con su hija.

Castle miro a su hijo - Allan debes limpiar la herida al baño vamos -

Kate se levanto con el en brazos - porque no me dejas limpiarla a mi tu ayudas a Chleo a limpiar la herida -

Castle asistió con la cabeza y salió de la mano de su hija de la habitación

- vamos a limpiarte la herida - dijo Kate mirando a su hijo y el niño movió la cabeza aceptando.

Entraron en el baño y Kate bajo la tapa del inodoro para sentarlo. Con todo cuidado y amor como solo una madre puede hacerlo soltó él vendeja para ver la herida.

- mmm tiene un buen aspecto - paso un poco de algodón con agua

-no le vayas a poner pica pica mama - dijo el niño mirando a su madre

- quédate tranquilo -

-pero no me vayas a poner ehhe –

Kate tiro un poco del aerosol sobre los puntos

- MAMAAAAA ME PUSITE - grito

Kate soltó un leve risita y soplo sobre la herida - vamos Alli, es solo un poco de antiséptico - y volvió a soplarle en la herida -

- hey que paso - pregunto Castle entrando en el baño

Mientras Kate vendaba la cabeza.

- mama me puso pica pica - soltó quejándose

Kate termino de vendar la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza - solo le puso un poco de antiséptico nada mas - y termino de poner la cinta - bien ahora a ve a vestirte y vemos que hacemos -

Castle y Kate bajaron al gran salón y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante

- y bien como te encuentras – le pregunto Castle tratando de dar conversación.

- bien con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero supongo que es normal después de lo de anoche -

- quieres una aspirina - pregunto él

Kate se lo pensó por un momento - la verdad es que me vendría bien -

Castle se fue hacia la cocina seguido por Kate que se encontraba algo ansiosa por saber si él la dejaría hablar.

Mientras Castle tomaba un vaso de una de las gavetas , ella se acerco a él - y bien pensaste lo de anoche -

Castle miro por encima de su hombro y vio que ella estaba a unos metros se giro - mira Kate se que nosotros tenemos la conversación pendiente pero la verdad –

Kate se acerco un poco mas a él - por favor Richard necesito que hablemos aunque sea por una ultima vez -

- maaaa ya estamos - dijo Chelo

Rápidamente los adultos se separaron - si vamos amor ya decidieron que es lo que quieren hacer -

- Allan dice que quiere ir al acuario -

- y tu -

La niña se encogió de hombros - yo quería el parque pero me da lo mismo –

Allan apareció en la cocina y fue directo a donde estaba su papa - vienes con nosotros -

- siiiiii papi ven con nosotros - le pidió la niña.

Castle levanto la vista y miro a Kate que acepto con la cabeza. El escritor se lo pensó ´por un instante.

- bueno esperen cinco minutos que me cambio y nos vamos al acuario - Castle salió casi corriendo. La verdad es que la idea de pasar un día con sus hijos y ella le gustaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Diez minutos después Castle bajaba la escalera alegremente - bien estamos todos listos -

La familia en completo se subió a la gran camioneta y comenzaron el viaje - y bien chicos que animales quieren ver –

- yo quiero ir a los delfines - dijo Chleo

- nop, vamos ir a ver a los tiburones comerse a los delfines - dijo riéndose.

Ambos padres rieron y dijeron a la vez - Allannn -

- iremos a ver a los delfines y a los tiburones tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - dijo ella mirando a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuarenta minutos después Castle estacionaba la camioneta en el estacionamiento del auto, y junto con Kate bajaron a sus hijos de la camioneta.

- papa me subes - le pidió Allan estirando los brazos hacia su padre. Este lo levanto y lo paso por su cabeza y lo sentó en sus hombros - bien listo - dijo el escritor caminando para encontrarse con Kate al otro lado de la camioneta todos caminaron a hacia el acuario.

Una vez dentro se pararon frente al mapa que mostraba las diferentes estanques con los diferentes animales -¿ y bien por donde empezamos?- consulto el escritor a su familia.

- Pingüinos o la beluga -

- primero los pingüinos - dijo Chleo que iba colgando de la espalda de su madre

- Allan que te parece - pregunto Castle viendo hacia arriba

- mmm si no tengo problemas si después vamos a ver a los tiburones -

Todos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba, el gran estanque de los pingüinos. Cuando llegaron la pequeña le pidió a su madre que la bajara y salió corriendo.

- ven mami, mira que son bonitos - kate camino junto a su hija

- mama mira que bonitos están, - Kate se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hija - si amor, sabes que cada uno de ellos son de una familia diferente, los dos grandes el mas grande de todos se llama pingüino emperador, después aquel de ahí - señalo con el dedo - es el pingüino de penacho amarillo-

Unos pocos metros mas atrás Castle se encontraba con su hijo sobre sus hombros, al ver como la madre le iba nombrando a cada uno de ellos, el niño movió sus pies golpeándolo – papa bájame, bájame – insistió.

- hey tranquilo no me golpes - dijo el escritor tomando a su hijo y bajándolo. Una vez que estaba en el piso el niño salió corriendo a donde se encontraba su madre e hija, para escuchar el relato de su madre.

Después de pasar gran parte de la mañana viendo, todo clase de animales y contándole de donde es que venían cada uno. Kate invito a su familia a comer.

- buenos que comemos - pregunto la detective

Padre he hijos compartieron una mirada cómplice - ¡ HAMBRUGUESA CON QUESO¡ - soltaron los tres al unisonó, haciendo que la detective dibujara una enorme sonrisa al ver el parecido entre los tres.

- bueno hamburguesas con queso para todos - dijo marchándose, para hacer la cola.

Mientras ella esperaba pacientemente a que la atendieran, ella miraba a Castle como charlaba animadamente con sus hijos. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo simplemente aun le seguía pareciendo un hombre hermoso, era esa clase de hombre que aunque le pasaban los años y en su pelo comenzaban a pareces algunas canas igualmente le parecía increíblemente sexy . A su mente vino las imágenes de él acariciándola, de esa boca carnosa, pasando por su cuerpo, esa boca que a ella la había echo perder el control tantas veces. Por dios como lo deseaba lo necesitaba, ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuento de que él la estaba mirando fijamente, ella se sintió avergonzada y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

- chicos quiero que se queden sentados aquí que voy a ayudar a mama con la comida ¿ vale?-

- vale—respondieron los dos pequeños a la vez.

Castle se acerco hacia donde se encontraba ella y apoyo una mano en la espalda de ella

- necesitas ayuda -

Ante solo contacto con su piel Kate no pudo evitar entremeterse – si porque no tomas la bandejas de bebidas-

Castle hizo caso a lo que le pedía Kate, volviendo a la mesa con una sonrisa, le encantaba provocarla, el encantaba volverla loca.

El resto de la tarde pasaron viendo toda clase de shows, y divirtiéndose como si fueran la familia que alguna vez fueron.

Cuando la tarde comenzó caer y el frio se hizo presente, Castle y Kate decidieron que era hora de regresar al hogar, mientras viajaban hacia la casa.

- mami hoy vamos a tu casa – pregunto la pequeña

- amor hoy se quedan con papí porque mañana mama tiene que cubrir al tio espo y tengo que ir a trabajar -

Eso era algo que a Castle siempre le molestaba que Kate pusieran sus responsabilidades ante su familia - ¿ y porque tu tienes trabajar un Domingo—

Kate soltó un risita - porque es el cumpleaños de la mama de Laney y Javi tiene que ir a hacer la comida -

Castle soltó una leve risita, que fue reprendida por kate - no te rías del pobre que lo han tenido toda la semana como loco -

Kate se bajo de la camioneta en la puerta de su casa se despidió de sus hijos y se acerco a la ventana.

- Castle mañana te llamo cuando termine el turno y los paso a buscar -

- vale -

Kate vio como la camioneta se alejaba y sentía unas locas ganas de salir corriendo tras ellos y no separarse nunca más de ellos.

Castle y los niños pasaron el Domingo disfrutando de películas, y descansando, llego la hora de la cena y Castle preparo la cena y acostó a sus hijos, se sirvió una copa de vino y se puso a leer. Cuando su reloj de muñeca marco que eran las once el teléfono móvil sonó sacándolo de la aventura en la que estaba.

- Castle soy yo, te pido disculpas, tuvimos un caso fatal y recién ahora salgo ¿ los niños se durmieron verdad? -

- si ya hace casi dos horas que están en la cama -

- hay dios y en casa están todas las cosas de la escuela –

Castle lo pensó un instante, si debía o no hacerlo pero finalmente la palabras salieron solas de su boca - no te preocupes voy a tu casa a buscar las cosas en unos veinte minutos puedo estar ahí –

- perfecto yo estoy llegando a su casa -

Castle cerró su libro, y se fue dormitorio se saco su ropa de casa y se coloco unos vaqueros y una camisa por un instante se miro al espejo, no sabia porque pero él necesitaba verse bien, quería que ella se sintiera atraído por él.

Luego de cortar la comunicación con Castle Kate apresuro su llegada a su casa, mas allá de que él venia a buscar las cosas de sus hijos, ella no perdería la oportunidad de acercarse a él un poco mas, entro directamente y se fue a su habitación, se cambio rápidamente la camisa y se puso ese perfume que Castle le regalaba siempre, ese de fresas que lo enloquecía.

Unos minutos mas tarde el timbre sonó y ella sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, intento parecer normal abrió la puerta.

- pasa Castle gracias por hacer esto -

- no hay problema kate, - camino por dentro del departamento - mal caso -

Kate se dejo caer en el sofá – imagínate, una niña de seis años fue asesinada por la pareja de su madre - y se llevo las manos a la cabeza tapándose la cabeza.

Castle se quedo por un instante pensando y se acerco a ella - bueno tranquila no lo pienses

mas -

Kate movió su cuello - no puedo mas de la contractura -

Castle aspiro profundo - ven date vuelta déjame echarte una mano -

Kate se frunció -¿perdón? –

Castle negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita - que te des vuelta para que te de uno de

mis masajes -

Kate no se lo pensó dos veces se giro y se dio vuelta para sentir las manos de él, se corrió el peso y Castle comenzó mover sus manos alrededor de su cuello, muy de apoco metió su manos por el cuello de la camisa, y al sentir piel con piel ambos sintieron esa electricidad que ambos sentían cuando uno tocaba al otro, y la detective no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer, he inmediatamente se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

- castle -

- Kate-


	31. capitulo 31 por que corazón lo quiere

- Castle –

- Kate -

Ella no lo pensó, cerró los ojos y se acerco a él quería sentir sus labios, lo necesitaba, apenas rozo sus labios, tenía miedo, miedo a que él la rechazara, espero unos segundos su respuesta y volvió al ataque pero esta vez con intensidad, Kate le devoraba la boca, del escritor con desesperación, con devoción, se separo y apoyo su frente contra la de él.

- por favor Castle déjame de torturarme, vuelve conmigo - pidió en suplica.

El escritor aspiro profundo sin separarse de ella – Kate, tengo miedo, mucho a que me vuelvas a lastimar—

Kate recordó las palabras de su amiga que le decía que le hablara con el corazón y que nada podía salir mal. Rápidamente la detective tomo la cara de su amado con sus manos para que la mirada directamente a los ojos.

- castle te juro por dios, te juro por lo que mas quieras que jamás volveré a lastimarte ni a ti ni a los niños, los amo, te amo, Castle, te amo, te necesito, no soporto un solo día mas de mi vida sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin tu olor, te extraño, extraño tu compañía, nuestras conversaciones, nuestros paseos por central park, extraño nuestro café por las mañanas, extraño por las noches acostar mi cabeza sobre tus piernas, y que me des masajes en la cabeza, extraño nuestro baños a la luz de la velas, con nuestras copas de vino, hay te extraño tanto mi amor-

Castle bajo la mirada para que ella no pudiera ver las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos - si me amas tanto, y me extrañas tanto ¿porque te fuiste, porque estuviste con otro? -

Kate que no soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir y ella era la causante de ese sufrimiento, comenzó a llorar - porque fui una idiota porque no supe darme cuenta de lo que tenia hasta que te perdí - y acaricio con su mano el rostro de él.

- Kate te amo, y mucho nunca deje de amarte pero me da miedo arriesgarme ¿ porque tendría que confiar en ti?—

Kate achico el espacio y se subió sobre él abrazándolo - porque hubo una persona muy inteligente una vez que me dijo que el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere -

Aquellas palabras hicieron que algo se despertara en el escritor, en ese momento no sabia si estaba bien dejarse llevar por lo que el corazón le pedida. Pensó que si lo arriesgara podía perderlo para siempre. Pero para suerte de él siempre fue un hombre que se dejo llevar por sus instintos, se separo a penas un centímetros de la detective y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que amaba desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y atendiendo a cada voz que gritaban dentro de él que la besara lo hizo, no fue un beso dulce y tranquilo. Fue un beso lleno de pasión de ansias no cubiertas, ambos se enredaron uno en el cuerpo del otro, ambos necesitaban eso sentirse correspondidos.

Lla falta de aire los hizo separarse por unos instantes. Aun con la respiración entre cortada, Castle levanto su manos y tomo la cara de ella - por dios dime que embrujo me has hecho, porque cuando estoy frente a ti me siento tan vulnerable, tan sin voluntad Kate, no puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti a mi lado—

Como pudo y sin pensarlo mas Castle se levanto del sofá con ella entre sus brazos. Kate se aferro a él con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él exploraba la boca de ella con su lengua ella peleaba con los botones de la camisa.

A penas pudieron entrar en la habitación manteándose de pie, la pasión que sentía uno por el otro les impedía separarse, necesitaban sentir la piel de uno contra el otro.

Finalmente y con un movimiento hábil la detective lo hizo caer en la cama y ella quedo por encima de él.

Se separo aspiro profundo aire y se sentó a horcajadas de él entre respiro y respiro la detective miro al escritor desde encima - Te prometo Castle que voy hacer que nunca te arrepientas de esta noche- de un solo tirón arranco todos los botones de la camisa - voy hacerte el amor como nunca nadie en tu vida te lo he hecho - apoyo cada una de sus piernas a los costados de castle y se apoyo sobre ellas y comenzó apresuradamente a soltar el vaquero del escritor para liberar la erección que crecía bajo el bóxer.

Castle levanto sus manos marcando el contorno de su figura y cuando llego a su cuello lo acaricio, suavemente, y tiro de los botones de la camisa de ella haciendo que los pequeños de color celeste al tono de la prendan salieran volando

- hey esa me la regalo la chicos para el día de la madre - dijo sacándosela y quedando en sujetador.

El dibujo una sonrisa perversa - lo se te la compre yo –

Kate se agacho para besarlo profundamente, acto que Castle aprovecho para dar vueltas las cosas y quedar él a horcajadas de la detective.

- siempre me gusto verte en ropa interior -

Kate metió su mano, en el bóxer y apretó su mimbro haciéndole soltar un gemido al escritor - pensé que te gustaba mas ver sin ropa - y volvió apretar el miembro.

Castle se movio rápidamente al costado, necesitaba quitarle la ropa, necesitaba besarle cada centímetro de su piel.

Con una rapidez increíble Castle dejo sin nada de ropa a Kate y se apresuro a quitarse el vaquero y el bóxer.

Se posiciono sobre ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron como si nada hubiese pasado. Castle hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarla, fuerte, seguro, asiéndola sentir, segura, siguió regando su cuerpo con besos hasta que llego a su pechos. Primero se dedico al pecho derecho, lo lamio lo succiono, lo chupo, le dio pequeños mordiscos al pezón haciendo que la detective arquera su espalda y soltara un gemido.

El escritor estaba decido a torturarla, a hacerla desear, y le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho y comenzó a bajar hacia su entrada cuento llego se quedo esperando, a escuchar sus quejas.

Kate lo conocía bien sabia bien que la estaba haciendo pagar por lo ocurrido se mordió el labio y soltó él aire de sus pulmones.

- vamos Rick, no me hagas sufrir- esas fueron las palabras para que el escritor hundiera su cara en la humidad de ella, haciéndola gemir aun mas alto, el lo estaba saboreando, con cada espasmo, de ella con cada gemido él se sentía mas excitado.

- Rick, estoy, estoy – soltó la detective con la respiración agitada.

Castle sonrío y se acomodo sobre ella y con su mano, comenzó a frotar la zona mas delicada de ella. El se sentía feliz al ver a si tan entregada.

- Richard, Richard - soltó ella como una suplica y él introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella y comenzó a moverlo haciendo estallar en un orgasmo increíblemente placentero.

Antes de poder recuperarse Kate tomo a por los hombros a Rick tumbándolo boca arriba, ella se subió arriba de él agitada, he con una enorme sonrisa en su boca – ahora escritor me toca a mi – he inmediatamente bajo hasta su pene erecto y lo tomo con sus manos y comenzó a subirlas y bajarlas haciendo que el escritor soltará un gemido con en nombre de él.

Kate se sintió, el duro miembro de él entre sus manos y se sintió aun mas extasiada, y lo tomo con su boca- hola pequeño Rick - dijo ella saludando al miembro, y comenzó a pasar su legua alrededor subió, hasta la cabeza y comenzó a darle pequeño chupones, Rick que sentía el placer en extremo, cerro sus manos aspiro profundo y le dio un puñetazo a la cabecera de la cama, por la reacción de él Kate supo que lo esta disfrutando y decidió intensificar la sensación bajo hasta sus testículos y comenzó a chuparlos.

Castle aspiro profundo, tomo la cabeza y comenzó acariciar la cabeza de su mujer.

- Kate me estoy por venir, ven aquí quiero sentirte –

Kate se sentó sobre el pene de él introduciéndolo todo en ella. Castle se acomodo para disfrutar la vista y tomo a Kate por las caderas para ayudarla con los movimiento y ella comenzó a subir y bajar con un ritmo, apresurado los dos necesitaban él contacto. Kate empezó apurar el movimiento para acabar en ruidoso orgasmo gritando el nombre del escritor.

Ella quería que el sintiera el máximo placer y se movió frenéticamente hasta que él finalmente termino acabando, ella se dejo caer sobre él, donde se acomodo en su pecho podía sentir el latir del corazón de él aun acelerado.

- Castle- dijo levantando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él.

- shhhhh- y acaricio su largo cabello – se Kate que tenemos que hablar, pero ahora no, quiero disfrutar de este momento y nada mas –Ella se acomodo en el pecho de su amado, necesitaba impregnarse de ese olor, su olor.

Pasaron algunas horas, durmiendo abrazados, el silencio abarcaba cada una de las habitaciones del piso de la detective.

Castle parpadeo, le costo abrir los ojos, aspiro profundo, he intento enfocar la vista en el reloj despertador de la mesa de luz. Eran la seis treinta de la mañana, Castle la observo dormir, acaricio su rostro, y se levanto mientras se vestía, no podía dejarla de mirarla, para él era simplemente hermosa.

Kate se estiro y giro en su cama la sintió vacía, abrió los ojos y se lo encontró poniéndose la que le quedaba de camisa, ella se sentó rápidamente asustada en la cama, no entendía porque él se iba

- ¿ que ocurre porque te vas, que ocurre? – pregunto ella con terror el su vos

Castle se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a ella - porque en media hora hay dos pequeños que tiene que ir al cole y no tienen, ni sus mochilas, ni su ropa, por eso me voy ¿ o que pensabas? –

Kate baja la vista, y soltó una risita - pensé que solo te ibas, que no-

Castle se acerco para acariciar la cara de ella - kate , no me voy a ir, al menos que me lo pidas—

Kate levanto la cabeza para mirarlo - , no quiero que te vuelvas a ir nunca mas - y se abrazo fuerte a él.

- mmm kate, aunque me muero por quedarme aquí contigo tengo que llevar a los chicos

al cole -

la detective se levanto y coloco una camiseta vieja de las que usaba para dormir y se coloco las bragas, camino con Castle, tomando las cosas de los pequeños.

- quieres venir a desayunar conmigo luego de dejar a los chicos, la capitán me dio el día libre -

Castle la abrazo por la cintura y reboleo los ojos - mmm no se si tengo ganas de desayunar, contigo quiero hacer otro cosa – y ambos se besaron.

Cuando se separaron Kate apoyo su frente contra la de él - Castle aunque, me muero de ganas de hacerlo contigo otra vez, es necesario que hablemos , quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero volver a equivocarme, me dar terror lastimarlos –

Castle le dio un leve beso – kate vamos a hablar pero tranquila por ahora nada y nadie nos va separar – y volvió a besarla y salió del departamento.

Kate se quedo pensando si era verdad lo que estaba pasando si era verdad que la vida le estaba dando otro vez otro oportunidad de ser feliz, el ruido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba otra vez él.

- que haces aquí –

- primero - dijo -quiero darte otro beso - y lo hizo, haciendo reír a la detective - y segundo me olvide de la bolsa de los chicos –

Kate soltó una enorme carcajada y tomo el bolso que se encontraba junto a la puerta y se le dio

- Castle lleva a los niños rápido y vuelve ¿si?—

Ella le dio un beso - y castle por favor cámbiate la camisa - y este acepto moviendo la cabeza, y salió corriendo.

Kate cerro la puerta se sentía feliz, estaba a punto de volver a tener lo que ella siempre quiso, a su familia, junto con ella.

Mientras esperaba que él volviera, puso hacer el café, y se dirigió al baño, se abrió el grifo de su ducha y entro para darse un largo y tranquilo baño. Por unos cuentos minutos dejo caer el agua caliente por su piel, ella no podía dejar de sonreír, cada vez que su mente venían las imágenes de ellos, rencontrándose, amándose entregándose uno al otro, sin medidas sin ningún tipo de rencor. Tomo la botella de jabón con olor frutal echo una gran cantidad en la esponja y se lo comenzó a pasar por todo el cuerpo, sabia que él se volvería loco con solo sentirla.

Después de un buen rato baja el agua Kate se envolvió en su albornoz y se preparo el primer café de la mañana. Decidió, que lo buscaría, luego de dar un breve sorbo a su taza de café, decidió mandarle un mensaje

_Hey donde esta mi chico escritor. _pulso el botón verdad de envió, y se sentó en uno de los sofás a esperar la respuesta que tardo apenas unos minutos en llegar.

_Mi detective estoy comprando los bollos para el desayuno después de dejar a tu hijos en el colegio ¿ y tu que estas haciendo?_

kate se mordió el labio y respondió

_recién Salí de la ducha, y estoy en la cama desnuda esperándote_. Y le dio enviar

Castle estaba terminado de pagar los bollos a muy pocas cuadras de distancia de la casa de la detective cuando llego el mensaje. Al ver el mensaje que Kate le había enviado, Castle tomo la bolsa y salió corriendo hacia su encuentro, no necesito el ascensor subió los dos pisos corriendo por las escaleras, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire dio dos golpes en la puerta.

Al verlo así de agitado Kate, dibujo una sonrisa – mmm me parece decirte que estoy desnuda funciono –

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa y levanto la bolsa con los bollos - traje el desayuno -

Kate se mordió el labio y negó levemente con la cabeza, y tomo a Castle de la camisa metiéndolo en el piso y apoderándose de su boca.

Ante semejante recibimiento Castle no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar caer la bolsa y atrapo a Kate entre sus brazos para levantarla por los aires caminaron unos pasas entrelazados pero no llegaron al dormitorio y ambos cayeron enrodados en el suelo, los besos eran profundos, la respiración agitada, las caricias eran urgentes.

Castle soltó el nudo del albornoz, dejando completamente desnudo el cuerpo de la detective

– oho por dios Kate no se puede creer lo increíblemente hermosa que eres, como puedes enloquecerme de esa forma -

Como pudo kate soltó el pantalón del escritor y metió la mano en el bóxer de él haciéndolo gemir, ella estiro su cuello y mordió la oreja de él – Castle tu no estas nada mal, todo lo contrario, cada año que te pasa te pones mejor - y volvió a morder la oreja del escritor haciendo que él perdiera todo su control.

Un rato después del primer raund ambos se mantenían aun en el suelo, ambos estaban abrazados y desnudos. Rick se mantenía a abrazándola por la espalda, el tenía su pierna sobre la de ella y se deleitaba con el olor de su pelo. Habían improvisado con el albornoz una manta para refugiarse.

- mmm tengo hambre - soltó ella refugiándose mas en el cuerpo de él.

- mmm me encantaría poder levantarme, pero me duele todo Kate, después de lo que me

hiciste -

kate soltó una risita y se levanto para mirarlo - lo que yo te hice dime tu lo que me hiciste a mi – y se acerco a darle un pequeño beso.

Castle dibujo una de esas sonrisa que desarmaban a la detective - bien digamos que uno abuso del otro y quedamos a mano -

La detective lo pensó un instante - ok-

- bueno aclarado el tema ahora que tu te levantaste porque no traes el desayuno para los dos -

- no lo puedo creer que me hicieras levantar para el desayuno -

- bueno vamos tráeme un café -

Kate sabia que esa batalla estaba perdida, la detective se paro y camino desnuda haciendo que él escritor soltara toda clase de comentarios, y silbidos, haciendo que la detective se sonrojara y lo retara. Pero el escritor no le importo y siguió con la mirada a la detective que minutos después apareció con dos tazas de café.

- donde quedaron los bollos - pregunto ella , mientras le pasaba una de las taza, mientras Castle le daba un sorbo a su taza con el dedo señalo donde había quedado la bolsa.

La detective movió sus caderas desnudas para el delinte del escritor que se quedo mirando atónito como ella se agachaba mostrándole el trasero, y levantándose - aquí están – y se acerco a él acentuando apropósito el movimiento de las caderas y tomo asiento junto a él.

Ambos disfrutaron del café caliente y de los bollos de chocolate para él y de manzana para ella, entre caricias y besos ambos volvían a encontrarse.

Kate dejo la taza sobre el suelo y miro seriamente a su escritor – Castle debemos hablar, no podemos ocultarnos mas -

Castle aspiro profundo sabia que ella tena razón - dime—

Kate pensó como encarar aquella conversación aquella que podía hacer que su matrimonio volviera aquel que un día fue o terminara en una amena separación con mucho cariño entre amos.

- castle quiero que vayamos despacio, quiero que sepas que lo ultimo que yo quiero que alguno salga lastimado y menos los chicos –

El escucho con atención – lo se kate yo también tengo dudas y miedos, pero no podemos vivir con ellos para siempre, no podemos dejar que nos dominen—

Kate se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso - Castle, te amo, y necesito estar contigo mas de lo que tu crees, -

- Kate estoy en tu manos tu decides que quieres que hagamos si esto ha sido la despedida o estamos en esto al cien por ciento -

- claro Castle que estamos al cien en esto, ¿ pero cómo hacemos, quiero decir le decimos a todos que estamos juntos otra vez o lo ocultamos para nosotros un tiempo—

Castle entrecerró sus ojos y se acerco a ella - detective me esta proponiendo que sea su amante oculto - y se detuvo a milímetros de la boca de ella.

- bueno poniéndolo así suena sucio, pero si técnicamente creo que sí, pero sabes que somos exclusivos y todo esos-

- por mi también - dijo el escritor atrapando los labios de ella para besarlos con ternura y amor.

Cerca del medio día ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama - mmm tengo que levantarme para ir por los niños al colegio - ella se dio vuelta y lo miro - como vamos hacer para vernos sin levantar sospecha hasta que estemos seguros - y le dio un pequeño beso.

Castle estiro la mana para acariciar su cara - mmm bueno nos podemos ver por la noche tarde cuando los demonios duermen o a la mañana, o ya veremos -

Ambos se levantaron se bañaron, y retrasaron lo mas posible la salida no querían separarse ya habían estado mucho tiempo separados.

Caminaron un par de cuadros dentro del parque tomados de la mano, y luego de un largo y profundo beso se separaron con la promesa de estar juntos para siempre.


	32. capitulo 32

Kate camino feliz, por el parque ella finalmente había logrado, lo que mas deseaba en el mundo que era volver con su escritor.

En el camino al colegio de sus hijos Kate para a comprar algunas flores, se sentía feliz, se sentía plena. Llego a la puerta del colegio y espero algunos minutos hasta aparecieron sus pequeños que al verla corrieron hacia ella.

Luego de abrazarlos a los dos Kate, quiso saber como se encontraban sus hijos sobre todo Allan que aun llevaba la cabeza venderá, por aquel golpe.

Mientras emprendieron el camino de regreso ambos niños le iban contando a su mama, lo que habían aprendido en el cole.

- y bien que quieren cenar esta noche -

- alistas de pollo con salsa de miel- pidió la Chleo

- no, pollo a la portugués a portuguesa - pidió Allan.

Kate sonrío ese día se sentía tan plana y tan feliz - saben que como ambos quieren pollo a los dos les hare el plato que me piden -

- BIENNNN- gritaron ambos niños a la vez.

- debemos pasar por la tienda, para comprar algunas cosas -

- podemos ir un rato al parque ma- pidió el pequeño.

-. No lo se Allan recuerda lo que dijo el medico que no te puedes dar ningún golpe –

- solo un ratito ma y nos portamos bien - la detective miro a sus hijos y ante semejante sonrisa que ambos le regalaban, no pudo negarse.

- ok pero solo un ratito además mañana hay que ir al cole, ustedes se tiene que bañar -

Los tres caminaron hasta el parque, mientras Kate se sentaba en una banca los niños salieron corriendo a la zona de juegos.

La detective saco de su bolso un pequeño libro que solía llevar para distraerse, y comenzó a perderse en la lectura de aquella historia, se encontraba tan entretenida que le costo soltarlo cuando el sonido de un nuevo mensaje apareció en su móvil. Kate chasqueo la lengua , y dejo el libro y busco su móvil en el su bolsillo, al ver de quien era la imagen ella solo pudo sonreír. Era él quería saber donde se encontraban sus amores, sin pensarlo ella tecleo en el parque, y le dio a enviar, y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de su libro.

A penas llevaba unos minutos leyendo cuando el aullido de sus hijos gritando papa la saco de su pasión. Ella rápidamente levanto la cabeza girándola y buscándolo a lo lejos la vio venir sonriendo cuando sus hijos corrían a su encuentro, para abrazarlo.

Kata se levanto y camino muy despacio hacia él, aunque Castle escuchaba cada una de las palabras de sus hijos él no podía dejar de mirarla, él la estaba devorando con los ojos.

Cuando ambos se encontraron se saludaron con un casto beso en la mejilla, los dos niños tomaron a su padre y lo tiraron hacia los zona de juego, seguido por Kate que no paraba de sonreír.

- papa, papa, me columpias - le pido la niña tirando de la mano de su padre.

- no, no me va columpiar a mi - dijo Allan tirando de la otra mano.

- momento, momento de a uno que me van a sacar las manos - ´pidio el escritor.

Kata apresuro el paso y tomo a su hija - ven Chleo mama te columpia a ti -

- bueno mama pero bien alto ¿ vale? -

- vale—

Por un buen rato Castle y Kate jugaron con sus hijos, en los diferentes juegos del parque.

- bueno chicos tenemos que ir a casa que ya es tarde -

- nooo ma un rato mas que esta papi – soltó Allan.

Castle tomo a sus hijo en brazos – Allan si mama dice que hay que ir a casa hay que ir a casa- miro a kate que seguía atentamente a su amado - si a mama le parece los acompaño –

La detective abrió grande sus ojos verdes - claro por mi no hay ningún tipo de problema pero primero tenemos que pasar por la tienda y comprar algunas cosas -

Los cuatro iniciaron el camino hacia la tienda los niños, iban caminado agarrados de la mano de sus padre, ellos se sentían feliz de ver que sus padre estaban juntos.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la comprabas Castle caballero como siembre tomo la bolsas y camino unos pasos mas atrás viendo como kate iba pendiente de sus pequeños, charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron al portal del piso de la detective.

Aunque el escritor moría de ganas de estar con sus hijos, y con ella, al fin al cabo ellos estaban juntos, pero ellos había prometido que se tomarían su tiempo y que andarían despacio.

- bueno aquí llegamos a casa - dijo kate tomando la bolsa de castle

- bueno amores – soltó en general - mañana yo los recojo a la salida del cole ¿ vale? – dijo él acariciando la cabeza de sus hijos.

Allan tiro del abrigo de su madre para que esta se agachara y hablarle al oído, Kate se mordió el labio y acepto con la cabeza - ¿ porque no le preguntas tu? -

Allan miro a su padre - papi te quieres quedar a cenar con nosotros –

El escritor dibujo una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo - bueno si no es ningún problema, me encantaría –

Kate se acerco y le devolvió las bolsas – desde ya que puedes – los cuatro subieron al piso y Castle se fue directo a la cocina a dejar las compras.

- Allan quiero que te bañes ahora y luego lo haces tu Chleo - pidió Kate.

- nooo mama quiero jugar con papa con las espadas - soltó apareciendo con el salón conlos sables laser. - además el medico me dijo que no podía mojar las vendas asique no me voy a bañar por un par de días -

Castle que entraba al salón soltó una carcajada - eso ni lo sueños compañero - dijo acercándose - ahora mismo nos vamos al baña que voy ayudarte - miro a kate - tiene una gorra para baño -

Kate acepto - si ve en mi baño hay un par -

Castle miro a su hijo -ve para el baño, que ahora voy -

Castle partió hacia el baño, de ella mientras el pequeño se fue hacia el baño de ellos donde comenzó a quitarse la ropa, a los pocos minutos apareció su padre con la borra.

- papa eso es de nena -

Castle abrió los grifos y chequeo que el agua estaba bien templada, y luego metió al pequeño en la bañadera - Allan es solo una gorra para que no te mojes la herida. ahora toma el jabón y lávate así podemos jugar un rato – El niño obedeció a su padre y se baño rápidamente.

Luego de terminar de bañar a su hijo Castle se ofreció a bañar a su hija, pero le aseguro que ella era una niña grande.

Castle salió del baño negando con la cabeza, sin duda esa una actitud cien por ciento Bechett, y camino hasta la cocina, donde se encontró preparando la cena, para todos, él se aseguro que el pequeño no estuviera dando vueltas, se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

- mmm pero no sé que es lo que vuele mejor tú o la comida - y soltó un sonoro beso en el cuello de la detective.

Kate sintió como la electricidad recorría a todo su cuerpo, dibujo una leve sonrisa y tuvo que respirar profundo para no darse vuelta y comerle la boca a besos.

- Castle los niños están dando vueltas – le soltó moviéndose.

Castle apoyo mas su cuerpo contra la de ella presionándola contra la encimera de la cocina - mm déjame un rato ellos están por ahí jugando -

La detective logro zafar del agarre de su amado y para poder mirarlo a los ojos – compórtate que te dejo sin postre - y le dio un leve beso.

Castle estaba a punto de responder cuando el llamado de su hijo, para jugar con las espadas laser hizo que se quedara como las ganas.

El escrito dejo la cocina y se fue hasta el salón - bueno compañero estado verde o espada roja -

El niño tomo la verde y tocando el botón haciendo que la espada tomara un color verduzco. Caslte dibujo una enorme sonrisa y he hizo lo mismo con la suya que se ilumino de color rojo.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos Castle jugó con su niño a la batalla laser, mientras que la pequeña ayudo a su madre con la cena.

Después de haber disfrutados todos de una cena, que ninguno dejo de elogiar Castle, acostó a sus pequeños, y les prometió que el volvería cenar pronto con ellos.

Cuando Castle volvió al salón Kate cerro la puerta de madera y vidrio que separaba el salón del pasillos de los dormitorios.

Volvió al sofá donde se acostó apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Castle que comenzó hacer subes caricias en su pelo.

- mmm por dios como extrañaba esto- soltó ella cerrando sus ojos.

Castle le dio un sorbo a la a la copa de vino y la dejo sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto al sofá.

- yo también - dijo él agachándose para darle un beso, que ella profundizo, entre lazo su manos en el cabello de él.

Mientras se besaban Castle logro que ella se sentara y como su fuera por arte magia logro que Kate se acostara en el sofá quedando ella arriba.

El escrito corrió su boca hacia el cuello de la detective y empezó a besarlo, con maestría, él sabia el lugar justo donde tenia que posar sus labios, para que la detective gimiera, pero no contento con eso Castle comenzó con un tortuoso descenso por el cuerpo de ella.

- Castle por favor pórtate bien -

Mientras hundía su cabeza en los pechos de la detective Castle, soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza haciendo entender que el no dejaría de torturarla, con su besos.

Kate tomo la cabeza del escritor y la saco de su escote - debes pórtate bien, vamos -

- que estoy tomando mi postre como me dijiste -

Kate le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - Castle estuvimos todo la mañana, dame un respiro por favor -

Castle obedeció y sentó en el sofá – no es justo, mírame como estoy – y se señalo la entre pierna.

Al ver la marcada erección que se parecía en su pantalón la detective se mordió el labio.

-mmm me encante que te ponga así – le dio un beso - pero ahora debes irte y mañana nos vemos -

Castle dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, aspiro profundo - ¿ cuando?-

Kate que se encontraba sentada a su lado - mañana puedo pasar un rato por tu casa un rato por la mañana,-

Castle giro la cabeza - me prometes que después de dejar a los peque en el cole me vienes a dar el beso de los buenos días -

- mm y ahora te doy el beso de las buenas noches – y le dio un apasionado.

Luego de una despedida larga, Castle se marcho a su casa, camino las cuadras de distancia tranquilo necesitaba bajar esa excitación que se había cogido.

Entro en su casa, y se fue directo a su habitación, iba a dormir, después de mucho tiempo iba a dormir como correspondía, sin imágenes en su mente que lo atormentaban, sin pensar que sus hijos estaban con otro hombre.


	33. capitulo 33

Capitulo 33

El pequeño despertador de la mesa de luz la detective sonó ella soltó un graznido, apago el aparato a tientas y abrió los ojos eran las seis treinta de la mañana, se sentó en la cama y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su móvil.

_Buen día escritor, ve levantándote que en cuarenta minutos estoy por ahí para darte el beso de buenos días -_

Dejo caer el aparato en la cama, y se fue a levantar a sus pequeños. Sabiendo que el mas remolón de los dos era el pequeño Castle, era Allan, entro muy despacio a la habitación y se sentó en la cama—buen día remolón arriba, que hay que ir al cole -

Bien el estilo Castle el pequeño soltó un quejido y se dio vuelta para que no siguieran molestándolo, Kate se mordió el labio inferior, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- remolón, debes levantarte—y volvió a darle un beso destapándolo - tienes un par de minutos para levantarte voy por tu hermana -

Kate cruzo el pasillo y con un suave beso despertó a la pequeña - buen día princesa, es hora de levantarse para ir al cole -

La niña abrió los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa a su madre - buen día ma - y le dio un beso sentándose en la mejilla.

- hola princesa ve levantándote que tengo que sacar al dormilón de tu hermano de la cama –

La niña asistió y salió de la cama lleno al baño.

Kate volvió a entrar en el cuarto del pequeño y lo encontró con la manta hasta la cabeza. En esos momentos, odiaba tanto que el pequeño se pareciera tanto a Castle, se acerco a la cama

- vamos Allan que mama tiene que ir atrabajar, tu al cole a jugar— el niño abrió los ojos, - no entiendo porque tengo que ir al cole -

Kate soltó una risita - porque todos los niños tienen el deber de ir al cole así como yo tengo que ir al trabajo -

El niño negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama - me haces tortitas para desayunar –

Kate acepto con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Casi medio después la detective y sus hijos salieron del piso rumbo a la escuela. - Allan puedes arreglarte el cabello -

- así estoy de lo mas guapo -

Mientras Kate ponía en funcionamiento su automóvil - si eres guapo pero, ya sabes que lo que dijo la maestra que tienes que usar bien, el uniforme y que no puedes usar el pelo como puercoespín -

Diez minutos después Kate estacionaba la camioneta frente a la puerta del colegio de sus hijo, luego de bajar a su hija era el turno de su hijo lo ayudo abajar de su asiento.

- Allan, que te dije - y tomo su bolso para buscar un peine y arreglar el cabello de su pequeño Castle.

- ¡ mamá déjame me gusta así - se quejo moviéndose

- bueno vasta Allan, te quedas quieto y me dejas arreglar tu cabello porque sino no hay will por una semana –

Luego de dejar a su chicos en el colegio la detective apresuro la llegada a la casa de su marido, y ahora amante. Estaciono la camioneta frente a la puerta y tomo de su bolso su botella de colonia de fresas y se puso sobre el cuello y sobre el cuerpo, de solo pensar como él se pondría al sentirla.

Bajo corriendo y toco el timbre necesitaba los besos de él.

Un momento después Castle que aun se encontraba en pijamas abrió la puerta, ambos se sonrieron y se estrecharon uno en brazos del otro.

Mientras acariciaba la piel del cuerpo de la detective - cuanto tiempo tienes –

Kate se separo de él un momento - digamos que espo me debe algunas asique si hay algún caso me va a llamar—y lo beso con tal intensidad que obligo al escritor abrir la boca para que la detective la explore con su lengua.

- estupendo - soltó como pudo el escritor y la tomo de la mano para guiarla a la habitación.

Después de un par de raund ambos se encontraban en la cama mirándose, y sonriendo, el amor se sentían entre ellos.

- Castle—fue ella quien rompió el silencio

- mmm -

- quiero que hablemos de algo -

El escritor borro su sonrisa, pensó que ella se había arrepentido de volver con él - dime –

Kate no sabía bien por dónde empezar, a decirle todo aquello que tenia en su mente- tomo asiento en la cama.

- te acuerdas de que en algún momento antes de que pasara todo, nosotros habíamos tenido una conversación acerca de tener otro pequeño Castle o otra pequeña Beckett -

Castle abrió grande los ojos y también tomo asiento en la cama - si desde ya que me acuerdo de ese tema ¿ por?—

Kate se acomodo mas cerca de él - creo, no se si es lo mejor pero en este momento es lo que quiero, quiero que tengamos esa bebé que tantos deseaste. Se acerco mas él y comenzó a besarlo, se separo y apoyo su frente contra la de él - me muero por se la mamá de esa bebé, que tanto deseas - y volvió a besarlo.

Castle tomo a Kate por la cintura y la obligo a tomar asiento sobre él para tener acceso a su cuerpo por completo.

- por supuesto, que quiero ese bebé y que me muero de ganas de hacerlo ya - soltó el escritor acostando a su mujer en la cama.

Ambos disfrutaron de amarse otra vez, de acariciar y se sentirse.

Kate miro su muñeca - maldición -

- ¿ que pasa? - pregunto apoyando sobre su codo.

- debo irme ya son las once y tengo que aparecer por la comisaria sino Gettes se va poner de un humor-

Castle se levanto – bueno date una pequeña ducha, mientras yo te hago el desayuno -

Kate se levanto y se fue a la ducha seguida por Castle, quien abrió un armario y sacó su viejo albornoz, una botella de gel de ducha frutales y un cabezal para el cepillos dientes eléctrico.

- tomo creo que tengo todo lo que necesitas - le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - sino me lo dices y te lo consigo -

Kate se quedo mirándole con dulzura - como es que tienes todo esto aquí –

Castle bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado porque Kate nunca perdí la esperanza de

que vuelvas a mi –

Kate mordió su labio y lo abrazo.

- pensar que te la hice pensar tan mal por nada nunca me lo voy a perdonar –

Castle separo a su mujer de su pecho - Kate, mira lo que paso no podemos remediarlo, yo tengo también la culpa de lo que paso si yo no hubiera estado tan enfrascado en mi trabajo y no tu hubiera descuidado a lo mejor tu yo no hubiéramos pensado que yo había echo algo semejante, pero lo importante es que empecemos a mirar para adelante y que llevemos a cabo todos nuestros sueños y proyectos, vamos a volver a estar a vivir juntos, vamos a volver a ser padres, de esa niña que tanto soñé -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa – te amo - y le dio un enorme beso.

Veinte minutos después Kate se despidió en el portal de la casa de Castle, prometiéndose, un próximo recuentro.

Luego de llegar a la doce, y de chequear que todo estaba tranquilo, agradeció que la capitán no había echo acto de presencia, decidió que era hora de contarle a una persona, que su vida estaba encausando.

- ¿ como anda la madre de mis sobrinos?- pregunto abriendo la puerta de la morgue donde una Lanie sobre el microscopio.

Al escucharla la medica levanto la vista del aparato y miro a su amiga intentando entender, que demonios le pasaba a su amigo porque estaba así de feliz.

- ¿ A ti que te ha dado? Para que estés así –

La detective se acerco a ella, - dime una cosa quieres alcorzar con tu amiga y que te cuente algunas cosas—

Al verla tan excitada, la medica, solo se limito a sacarse la bata y a tomar su bolso. Las dos amigas caminaron un par de cuadras hasta el lugar donde solían comer, hicieron su pedido y se quedaron mirando uno al otro.

- y bien chica que es lo que sucede porque estas de esa forma -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se mordió el labio, se acerco a su amiga para quedar bien cerca, - he vuelto con Castle- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en lo boca.

La medica abrió grande los ojos y dibujo una enorme sonrisa – me estas jodiendo como ha sucedido eso –

Kate le conto como había sido que ella y el escritor habían vuelto y que habían decidido ir de a poco, para cuidarse ambos y cuidar a los chicos.

Las amigas comieron entre risas más cosas que Kate había contado, además le hablo de la posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran un nuevo hijo, y como Castle le había pedido que miran para adelante.

- Kate sabes todo lo que te quiero, y lo que lo quiero al chico escritor y sabes lo feliz que me haces que estén juntos otra vez, o como se pondrá Javi cuando se lo diga -

- Lanie por ahora no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, es mas ni los chicos lo saben, además por ahora seguiremos viviendo cada uno en su casa -

La medico soltó una carcajada - que me dices, que son algo así como novios con hijos -

Kate tocio un poco porque se había atragantado con su bebida - si algo así somos como Woody Allen y Mia Farrow- y ambas rieron a carcajadas haciendo que muchos de los presentes la observaban.

- ya hablando enserio dime, ¿ volverán a vivir juntos?-

Kate pensó un momento la respuesta – sabes la verdad es que no se no, no lo hemos planteado pero como lo conozco a él no tardaremos mucho, en volver a vivir todos juntos - le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Luego de despedirse ambos amigas volvieron cada una a su puesto de trabajo. Kate paso el resto del día, entre llenado informes y mandándose mensajes por demás cariños con su escritor que estaba desesperado por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.


	34. capitulo 34

Ya habían pasado un mes desde aquella noche donde la detective y el escritor se habían rencontrado. Aunque les había costado, ambos se la habían ingeniaron, para encontrarse a escondidas, de los demás.

Esa mañana como otras muchas mañana, luego de dejar a sus hijos en el colegio Kate, fue en la búsqueda de su amado. Entro con una llave, que ella había guardado y subió directo a la habitación donde el escritor estaba esperándola en la cama.

El se encontraba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y ni bien ella traspaso la puerta en el más absoluto silencio, pero él la sintió y sonrió - era hora que llegaras, te estaba esperando -

Dijo y levanto la cabeza junto a tiempo para ver como ella empezaba a desvestirse.

- bueno escritor tuve que hablar con la directora del colegio de tu hijo- y se termino de sacar la bragas y se acerco a la cama - ya que tu hijo parece que saco tu humor que, y ayer se lo ocurrió soltar a la mascotas de las aulas - y se metió en la cama besándolo apasionadamente.

Castle dibujo satisfecho - es hijo de tigre - y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente.

Después de hacer, el amor durante un par de horas Castle y Kate, compartían el baño, entre besos y caricias Kate miro a su amado -Castle debes hablar del comportamiento de Allan, todas las semanas estoy halando con la directora o la maestra -

Mientras el agua recorría el cuerpo de ambos, Castle la abrazo - amor, son solo cosas de chicos vamos –

Kata se separo muy seria para verlo a los ojos - Castle te lo digo enserio necesito que hables con él no puede ser que se comporte así esta en sala de 5 winder si hace eso ahora imagínate, que hará en la prepa -

Castle sabía que, debía hablar con su hijo sino quería generar una pelea, y él solo sabia como se cabreaba ella cuando el tema eran los niños.

- ok te prometo que esta tarde cuando vengan del cole hablo con él - bajo hasta el cuello de la detective pera besarlo - ahora no hablemos de nada si – y siguió besándola.

Una vez listos para salir la pareja bajo caminado feliz las escaleras de la casa entre risas y caricias para despedirse, ya que aunque ella le molestaba tenia que ir a la oficina.

Castle ayudo a poner la cazadora la detective aprovechando el momento, para abrazarla y dejar un beso en el cuello, ambos se iban perdiendo nuevamente uno en el abrazo del otro cuando una voz los sobresalto

- Katherine que tengas buenos días - soltó Martha apareciendo con una taza de café

La pareja se vio sorprendida al ver que la matriarca se acercaba - espero verte de vuelta pronto - dijo pasando y subiendo por las escaleras como si fuera lo mas normal.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al saberse sorprendidos por Martha, pero ellos estaban seguros de que la actriz jamás diría una sola palabra a nadie.

Salieron hasta la puerta y Castle acompaño hasta la camioneta a kate, y antes de abrirle la puerta la presiono contra ella y la beso apasionadamente

- vamos Castle por favor te lo suplico déjame ir, si nos vemos a la noche –

Castle la apoyo contra la puerta y apoyo su frente contra la de ella - kate solo quiero encerrarme en algún lugar contigo - soltó un el aire - y por dios solo él sabe lo que te hare –

Kate se mordió, el labio - bueno Castle a lo mejor deberíamos empezar a pensar que es hora de salir a la luz y que todos sepan que estamos juntos - y le dio un pequeño beso

- bueno como tu quieras pero la verdad que esto de ser ocultos tiene su gustito—y la beso apasionadamente.

Luego de despedirse de ella Castle se quedo un instante viendo como ella se alejaba y volvió a entrar en la casa, y se encontró a su madre sentada en la escalera con una sonrisa enorme.

Castle quería hacer como si no pasara nada - madre buenos día- dijo pasando hacia la cocina para prepararse un enorme café

Martha la siguió a Castle - dime hijo cuando volverán a ser una pareja normal -

Castle miro a Martha - madre nosotros -

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la actriz lo interrumpió - Richard no me vas a decir que no están juntos hijo por favor los he escuchado - castle abrió los ojos como platos Martha movio la mano como no dándole importancia a lo que acaba de decir a su hijo - además hijo todas las mañanas es lo mimo ho tu sales corriendo alrededor de la hora que ella deja a los niños en la escuela o algunas veces ella llega aquí a la mismo hora. Además ella entro hoy sin que tu le abrieras -

- ok, ok, ok madre ya lo entendí. Desde cuando lo sabes madre-

Martha se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo de la mano - desde que paso lo de Ali, tu fuiste a la casa de ella a buscar algunas cosas y no volviste hasta la mañana siguiente -

El escritor se supo derrotado y acepto con la cabeza - ok madre esta bien estamos juntos pero queremos ir despacio a ver como nos sentimos -

-bueno Richard dejame que diga que al a juzgar por como se la escuchaba a Katherine esta mañana ella estaba muy cómoda -

-MADRE¡- grito el escritor sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo por lo que le decía su madre. Castle tomo la taza de café - en fin madre quiero que lo mantengas en el mas absoluto secreto hasta Kate y yo creamos que es conveniente que los niños se enteren de acuerdo -

Martha se limito a asistir y vio como su hijo se dirigía a su dormitorio. El escritor se sentó en su escritorio tomo su portátil, acaricio su tapa y la abrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia ganas de escribir, tenia ese deseo de plasmar todo aquellas ideas que estaban a su cabeza dando vueltas y que pedían salir.

Comenzó a escribir de tal forma que no se dio cuenta de cómo pasaban las horas, hasta que el sonido del su móvil lo saco de su torbellino de creatividad, él miro la pantalla iluminada de su móvil, y sonrío la foto de su detective junto con sus pequeños a parecía ahí.

- detective dime que me necesitas -

- mas de lo que te imaginas escritor, pero te llamo para avisarte que estoy saliendo de la comisaria, y ya me voy a casa -

- quieres que te vaya a visitar – interrumpió con picardía

Al otro lado del teléfono Kate soltó una carcajada - no, te llamo para decirte que yo voy por nuestras fieras al colegio-

-en realidad me viene bien que tu lo busques, porque estoy escribiendo y estoy muy inspirado -

- en serio estas escribiendo –

- la verdad es de que volvimos tengo mucha ganas de escribir. Por algo eres mi musa-

- me gusta mucho saber que te inspiro – soltó muy bajito y en forma sensual

Al escucharla así buscándolo, provocándolo - oho detective no sabe lo mucho que me inspiras -

Kate soltó una risita nerviosa ella había logrado su cometido.

- ok hablamos a la noche - le pidió ella.

- de acuerdo háblame cuando nuestros pequeños forajidos te lo permitan, te amo—

- yo también te amo –

Luego de cortar la comunicación, Castle volvió a tomar su portátil, y se sumergió nuevamente en la escritura, mientras que ella dejaba a en la comisaria su traje de detective y se ponía aquel que mas le gustaba a ella en el mundo el de madre.

Llego a la puerta a penas unos minutos antes de que abrieran, saludo de lejos alguna de las madres de compañeros de sus hijos y se posiciono cerca de las escaleras, mientras los esperaba reviso su móvil, y mando unos mensajes, en realidad ella no quería sociabilizar con ninguna de esas madres, es mas algunas de ellas descaradamente habían coqueteado con Rick, en sus propias narices, en algún evento escolar.

El sonido del timbre anuncio que una ola de niños uniformados en verde ingles bajaban la escalera eufóricos por terminar el día de clase.

El primero en divisar a Kate fue el pequeño que al verla dibujo una enorme sonrisa gritando su nombre se acerco a ella corriendo, minutos después la pequeña siguió a su hermano. Kate saludo afectuosamente ambos niños y los tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta.

- y como les ha ido hoy -

- re bien ma, hoy metí un gol jugando al futbol - le dijo mostrando orgullo en su voz.

- eso es increíble Allan muy bien - miro a su hija - y tu Chleo que hiciste -

- yo aprendí todo el abecedario y hice un cuadrito, que se quedo porque aun no le he

terminado -

- bueno cuando lo termines lo tres a casa y lo colgaremos -

- no se lo voy a regalar a Alexis para su cumpleaños -

- bueno cuando lo tengas lo guardamos y se lo das para el cumple-

Luego de llegar a la casa y de dejar a sus hijos jugar un rato, Kate, baño a sus hijos, y después de cenar los pequeños estaban preparados para acostarse. Primero acomodo a su pequeña princesa, y luego de darle un pequeño beso de buenas noches, se fue a librar la batalla de cada noche para acostar al pequeño Castle. Entro en el dormitorio de su hijo donde esta se encontraba en el suelo jugando con sus muñecos de las guerras de las galaxias.

- Allan a la cama vamos –

Sin sacar la vista de sus juguetes el pequeño contesto – si, si en un ratito—y siguió jugando. La detective se agacho para quedar a la vista de su hijo - Allan mírame- el niño saco su vista de los juguetes para ver a su madre.

-¿ te gusta jugar con tus muñecos de las guerras de las galaxias?-El niño asistió con la cabeza

- entonces a la cama ahora porque sino será un recuerdo para ti, además de la will, claro -

El niño rápidamente dejo los juguetes y se metió en la cama, junto con su muñeco de darth vader. Kate acomodo las sabanas de sus hijo, en la cama.

- hasta mañana amor –

- chau mamita hasta mañana - dijo el nene cerrando los ojos. Kate observo por un momento aa su hijo en la cama durmiendo y dejo la habitación

Se dejo caer en el gran sofá de la sala, necesitaba cinco minutos para ella antes de irse a la cama. Camino hasta su habitación y se coloco como pijama una camiseta que Castle había olvidado en unas de sus visitas furtivas por la mañana. Le gustaba usarla tenia su olor. Se deslizo bajo las sabanas, y tomo su móvil, después de dos tonos de llamada, é atendió.

- hola detective pensé que te habías olvidado de mi -

Kate negó con la cabeza – nunca eso nunca pasara. ¿ que tal la escritura?-

- bien, bueno de echo excelente escribí un capitulo y medio y aun así quiero seguir escribiendo—

- mmm me parece bien- respondió ella cerrando sus ojos

El notaba algo raro en su voz -¿ que te sucede?- pregunto algo temeroso.

- nada , solo tus hijos que me enloquecen sobre todo Allan, acostarlo es un suplicio, además tu sabes estoy viendo a un tipo que me exige mucho sexualmente hablando -

Castle no puedo evitar soltar una risita - sabes yo estoy en el mismo plan, estoy con una mujer que se cree catwoman, esta mañana me a dejado la espalda echa girones -

- aha si - soltó la detective

-así- pensó en un instante - Kate por lo de los chicos mañana me los quedo yo, así tu descansas quieres -

- mmm te extraño mucho Castle, no sabes la falta que me hacen tus caricias, cuando estoy tan cansada y no puedo dormir -

- nena debes hablar yo tampoco soporto mas dormir separado de ti –

- mañana, mañana hablamos castle y vemos como lo hacemos -

Después de despedirse Kate intento dormir pero no lo lograba, no solo porque le costaba dormirse sin él sino porque no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Dio vueltas en la cama tratando de consolidar el sueño, hasta que la luz de la pantalla de su móvil se encendió, miro el nuevo mensaje era él preguntando.

_Estas despierta _

Ella sonrío y contesto automáticamente que si. Antes de que pudiera dejar su teléfono en el mesilla de noche volvió a iluminarse la pantalla.

_Me abres la puerta._

Al ver el mensaje la detective la detective salto de la cama y corrió hasta por la puerta, miro por la mirilla. Ahí estaba él, sonriendo sabiendo que ella estaba mirándolo.

Abrió la puerta, y al ver la cara que ponía de pobre niño, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarlo pasar. Ella cerro la puerta aun incrédula de tenerlo ahí.

- que haces aquí—

- nada, te extrañaba y ya que me dijiste que tu me extrañaba, pues pensé en venir ayudarte a dormir y luego me voy – la miro a los ojos – ¿estas enojada?-

Kate se mordió el labio y estiro la mano - vamos a dormir un ratito juntos y luego te vas a tu casa ¿vale?—

El escritor sonrío y tiro de su mano para atraerla a él - no se si quiero dormir - y hundió su boca en el cuello de ella.

Fundidos en un abrazos caminaron hasta el dormitorio, donde la ropa de ambos tardo a penas unos segundos en desaparecer.

Después de dedicarse al amor, durante un bien rato ambos se quedaron uno abrazados al otro. Castle la mantenía abrazada por detrás, aspirando el perfume.

Amaba hacer el amor con ella, pero amaba el pos , los abrazos, las caricias, las risas, los besos. Levanto un poquito la cabeza susurro en su oído

- me quedo un ratito durmiendo y luego me voy –

Al sentir su aliento caliento sobre su cuerpo, ella sintió un escalofrió que se lo recorría, soltó la mano de Castle y estiro hasta tomar su móvil, y puso el despertado para que sonara a las seis.

- así sabemos cuándo te tienes que ir— luego dejo el móvil en su lugar y apago la luz y volvió a tomar la mano de él para apretarla contra ella.

Ambos dormían plácidamente cuando, la luz y el sonido comenzaba a sonar Rick, rodo, sobre ella y tomo el apago el aparato rápidamente y volvió a su lugar.

- cinco minutitos mas – soltó aun dormido.

La detective se acomodo mas en él - mmm que sean quince – y ambos siguieron durmieron.

Allan se despertó, se sentó en la cama, los rayos del sol entraban fuerte, por la ventana. Intentaba entender que era lo que sucedida. ¿ Porque su mama no lo había levantado por ir al jardín?.

Se levanto y camino descalzo hasta el cuarto de su madre, empujo la puerta que se encontraba entrecerrada, vio a su madre tumbada a en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, y junto a ella un cuerpo de un hombre. El niño salió corriendo en busca de su hermana, entro en su dormitorio, y comenzó a moverla.

- Chleo despierta- decía mientras la movía, - Chleo-

La niña se movio molesta - Alli déjame o le digo a mama -

- no Chleo despierta que hay un hombre con mama—

La niña abrió los ojos – que dices que es Josh—

- no lo se ven, ven a ver—

La niña se levanto y camino junto con su hermano hacia la habitación ambos se quedaron en la puerta.

- entre mira – soltó Allan empujando a su hermano.

- no ve tu - y le agarro el brazo.

- no ve Chleo - la niña aspiro profundo y comenzó a caminar, rodeo la cama y se para junto a la figura que se encontraba, al verla la niña dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de un pie al otro y salió corriendo en busca a su hermano-

- ¡ es papi¡- le dijo bajito riendo.

El niño abrió grande los ojos y corrió a confirmar lo que su hermana estaba diciendo. Era cierto sus padres estaban juntos durmiendo abrazados.

Volvió a junto con su hermana y ambos hacían esfuerzo para no reírse a carcajadas

- shhhhh no te rías tan fuerte que los vas a despertar - le dijo la pequeña a su hermana.

- los despertamos a lo forma superman - le dijo la niño acercándose a la cama.

- sii- dijo la niña

Ambos niños se acercaron a la cama muy sigilosamente y ambos se subieron a la cama por los pies. Se pararon soltaron una risita y contaron a lo unisonó.

- 1,2,3 - y al unisonó saltaron sobre sus padres gritando - ¡ eeeeee¡-

Al caer sobre sus padres estos soltaron un grito de dolor - gayyyy-

- niños - soltó Castle abriendo los ojos para encontrarse la cara de su hijo sonriendo - Allan me vas a matar-

Luego de soltar un gemido de dolor, Kate también abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de sus hijos.

- pero que están haciendo aquí - les pregunto tomando a su hija y corriéndola.

La niña miro a su madre - nosotros que hacemos aquí, papá que hace aquí -

Al darse cuenta que los habían pillado Kate abrió grande los ojos, y miro a Castle que le sonrían feliz de estar con sus hijos y ella.

El pequeño tomo la cara de su padre para mirlo a los ojos -¿ papa, tu eres el novio de mi mama?-

Castle aspiro profundo y miro a Kate - bueno, bueno creo que si creo que estoy de novio con mama -

- ¡aha no ¡ -

Al escuchar la respuesta del niño Castle miro con cara de preocupación a Kate, y volvió a mirar a su hijo - bueno, Allan creíamos que estaba feliz de papa, y mama estemos juntos -

El pequeño soltó un bufido de frustración - no quiero que seas el novio de mi mama porque el único novio que tiene mi mama soy yo –

Castle abrió grande los ojos y miro rápidamente a su esposa y a su hijo - tu pequenin me estas diciendo que me quieres sacar a mi mujer - y acerco su cara a la de su hijo para quedar a centímetros de él.

El niño hizo esfuerzo para no reír y asistió con la cabeza

Castle tomo a su hijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas - ya te voy enseñar a ti a sacarme la novia -

El niño comenzó a reír a los gritos- papa, no para , por favor no me hagas mas cosquillitas -

Mientras seguía haciendo cosquillas - ha no primero me quieres robar a la novia y ahora pides clemencia -

Kate miro a su hija que miraba la escena – y que tu también me quieres robar el novio -

La niña sonrío ampliamente y asistió con la cabeza - si papa es mi novio -

La detective sonrío y tomo a su hija y también comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

- mama no, no cosquillas no que me hago pis -

Luego de un par de minutos todos se calmaron y los niños se sentaron en el medio de ambos padres.

- y bien hoy es Sábado, y mas allá de arruinar el sueño de sus padre que quieren hacer hoy – pregunto el escritor.

Los dos niños se miraron y sonrieron – podemos ir al museo de animales -

- ok - dijo kate levantándose de la cama - mientras ustedes deciden el paseo de hoy voy a preparar el desayuno para todos -

La detective se levanto y escucho como sus hijos estallaban de la risa de dio vuelta y vio como los tres la miraban.

- mami estas desnuda—dijo Allan tapándose la boca

Kate rápidamente levanto del suelo la camiseta que Castle le había quitado la noche anterior.

El pequeño dibujo una sonrisa traviesa - ma si tu estas desnudo yo también - y acto seguido se saco la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Ante la actitud de su hijo Castle lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una enorme carcajada que resonó en todo la habitación.

Kate se acacho para juntar el bóxer de su marido - tu ponte esto – y se lo lanzo y miro a su hijo - y tu vuelve a ponerte la camiseta –

Kate salió de la habitación y se fue preparar el desayuno a la cocina, estaba algo preocupada, como afectaría a sus hijos que ellos estuvieran teniendo una relación como la tenían.

Mientras mezclaba la ingredientes para hacer tortitas las manos de él aparecieron por detrás de ella y la abrazaron.

- mmm dime estas preocupada porque nos encontraron juntos -

Kate dejo que su cuerpo contra el de él - tengo miedo que las cosas no salgan bien y que terminen lastimados -

El la apretó mas contra él - Kate no sabes lo felices que están de que estemos juntos además habíamos hablado de decirles que mejor momento, ellos solo nos necesitan juntos -

Kate se dio vuelta para ver a su marido a los ojos y sonreír -sabes creo que tienes razón, creo que es lo mejor que puede pasarles.-

Luego de haber disfrutado de un desayuno en familia los cuatro salieron del departamento rumbo al museo de ciencias naturales.

Mientras los niños caminaban unos pasas delante ellos iban tomados de la mano disfrutando del día y del momento.

Llegaron a la puerta del museo entre risas y caricias entre sus padres, cuando el sonido del móvil hizo que los dos niños y el hombre los miraban seriamente a su madre que se alejaba para contestar el teléfono. Ellos sabían lo que significaban, que mama no participaría del paseo y menos de la historia de que Castle estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ella corto la comunicación, en ese mismo instante se maldijo por ser policía, odiaba tener que dejar a su familia, no poder disfrutar de ellos de ese día que había comenzado increíble y ahora ella se tenía que ir.

Se acerco con ellos frunciendo el seño - lo siento pedo debo irme, tengo que ir a meter a un malo en la cárcel—dijo mirando a sus hijos que lo hacían con cara de pena.

Se acerco al escritor – lo siento de verdad lo siento me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí con ustedes –

El sonrío y le dio un beso - esta bien no te preocupes amor, yo me encargo con ellos-

Ella le devolvió el beso y se agacho frente a sus hijos - amores lo siento pero les juro que los compenso pronto ¿ vale?-

Los niños asistieron y entre los dos le dieron un gran abrazo a su madre, que luego de darles un beso a cada uno de ellos se levanto y le dio un beso a su amado en forma de despedida y comenzó a bajar las espaleras dejando a tras a su familia.

Los niños que se posicionaron uno al lado del otro de su padre mientras los tres observaban con tristeza como ella se alejaba.


End file.
